


Love & MMA, Part Three: Sometimes Beaten, Never Broken

by DevlinGrace



Series: Love & MMA [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, OT3 (if you squint real hard), Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinGrace/pseuds/DevlinGrace
Summary: Hello Creampuffs and welcome to the finale of Laura and Carmilla's epic journey. They've trained together and fought Carmilla's stepmother together, now our heroines face their biggest challenge yet; ending it all and finally getting their freedom for themselves and their loved ones. Carmilla AU/All human cast





	1. Crossroads

Fraser Valley Institution for Women

(Three Days Ago)

Lilita sat staring at her reflection in the two-way mirror in front of her. She wondered, idly, who was on the other side monitoring her 'visit'. She shook her head and chuckled; not that it mattered, they wouldn't hear a word. She and her twin were born identical, when it came to their strengths, however, they couldn't be more different. While she was the planner and the more logical of the two by far, she could barely send an email, let alone build the most complicated of devices. The bombs in Carmilla's cars? The plane? All Deidre. There was one other way in which the two sisters differed; one had a conscience, the other only cared for one thing; vengeance. A silly little thing like a conscience wasn't going to stop her. Not now. Not when she was so close to her goal.

She watched as the door opened behind her and smiled as her visitor was shown in.

"I must inform you," the guard was saying as they entered, "your visit is being recorded, both video and audio."

"Understood," her guest replied.

"You'll have fifteen minutes," the guard added as he motioned him to the chair across from her.

"Surely, Mr. Armitage, you can spare us more than a mere fifteen minutes?" Lilita commented icily. "I haven't had a single visitor my entire stay to break the tedium." She looked at her visitor. "Every day the only break I have, the only time I see another human being, is when they bring me my food." She shook her head. "Every other day I get to shower, and on the other, I get to see the sky." She chuckled mirthlessly. "Lucky me."

"You can have twenty," the guard replied and then added when she met his eyes in the mirror; "My apologies, Mrs. Karnstein, the Warden was very clear, if you wanted to be alone with your visitor, your time would be limited."

"Fine," she sighed and looked back to the man across from her as the door closed behind her. "So tell me, Mr. Adams, how is my darling stepdaughter?"

"I have some," he hesitated, "interesting news."

"Define 'interesting'."

"Carmilla was seen at the Las Vegas airport, accompanied by two heavily disguised adults, one male, one female, and two male children and one female," he supplied. "However, one of our contacts spotted them, Carmilla and Laura, at Disneyland last week."

"Explain," Lilita prodded tersely.

"I'm afraid I have no explanation at this time," he deflected.

"Then speculate."

"She knew, or suspected, she was being watched, and sent a decoy to Vancouver," he replied. "Our Vegas contact followed Laura from the Press Conference…"

"What "Press Conference"?" she interrupted.

"Nancy," he replied simply.

"Anyone dead?"

"Nancy, Julian and his sister, Julie."

"And Laura and Carmilla?" Lilita questioned.

"As far as we know," he stalled. "Laura was injured but left the hospital the next day, as did Carmilla." He shook his head. "Laura was still using a cane when he found her in Disneyland." He tapped his chin. "That is where it gets interesting." Lilita raised an eyebrow. "They fought, bitterly, and then left the park separately. Our contact and his partner followed them back to the hotel where they didn't come out again until the next morning. Their interactions since have been…" he searched for the right word; "frosty."

"Trouble in paradise, perhaps?" she asked thoughtfully. "Where are they now?"

"Making their way up the coast." He regarded her a moment before he continued; "There is one bit of worrying news; rumor has it they, the Vancouver Police, were considering subjecting you to a physical exam."

"And why do you think they'd want to do that?" Lilita pondered and then paled; "They can't know, can they?"

"I don't see how," he soothed. "Anyone who knew is already dead."

"What if she told that meddlesome Mark Hollis?" she countered.

"What does it matter?" he questioned and then all but whispered; "It's not as though we look alike anymore."

"They know," she hissed. "I don't know how they know, but they know." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter how they know, but they do." She sighed as she desperately wanted to run her hands through her hair, but as her hands were cuffed to the table thanks to one of the many compromises she's made for this visit, she shook her head again instead. "It's time we take care of the elder Hollis," she informed him.

"Shouldn't we find out what he knows first?"

"If we must," she dismissed. "As long as he's dead at the end of it." Her visitor paled. "Come now, Dougie, don't lose your nerve now," she chided to his grimace; she knew he hated the nickname. "That man has been a thorn in my side for more than twenty years." She leaned forward. "I want him dead." She sat back. "This is, after all,  _your_  mess." She nodded. "Time for you to clean it up."

"Setting them up was  _your_  idea," he countered hotly. "And need I remind you that I've been cleaning up your messes our whole lives?"

"My messes?" she scoffed. "This started because of your poor decisions…" she trailed off as the lock clicked behind her and the door opened.

"My apologies Mrs. Karnstein, Mr. Adams, your time is up."

"Please, Mr. Armitage," Lilita pleaded; "can't you give me just a few more minutes to say goodbye to my oldest friend?"

"Five minutes," he conceded and closed the door but didn't lock it.

"This is your fault," she accused. "If you hadn't stopped me…"

"You'd have killed her!" he countered.

"And you tried to kill yourself," she replied calmly. "If you hadn't," she shrugged, "they wouldn't have anything to look for, now would they?" She shook her head. "You almost ruined everything." She leaned forward and hissed; " _Fix it_."

* * *

Now

Carmilla sat staring out the window of the Jeep, her thoughts straying to the night before. They hadn't said a word since leaving Seattle almost an hour ago. Not that long silences were uncommon for them however they were rarely this uncomfortable or filled with unspoken tension. She sighed and looked over at Laura as she placed her hand on Laura's thigh. She gently stroked it with her thumb until Laura graced her with the briefest of glances.

"Can we talk about last night?" Carmilla asked carefully.

"I'd rather not," Laura replied quietly. "Not right now, at any rate."

"When then?"

"After dinner but before we go to bed?" Laura suggested.

"Can I ask why?" Carmilla questioned. "I mean, why can't we talk now?"

"Because I'm having enough trouble focusing as it is," Laura sighed as she took Carmilla's hand and squeezed it. "When we get back, you can take over the driving." She glanced at Carmilla when the brunette didn't comment and found her looking surprised. "You know Vancouver and the North Shore far better than I do." She shrugged. "Out here, where the area is just as unfamiliar to me, I have a bit of advantage. At home, your knowledge of the area could save our lives." She shook her head. "Especially downtown; all those dead ends and weird one ways."

"Can I, um, say one thing about last night?" Laura sighed and nodded; her attempt at the changing the subject obviously failing. "I'm sorry." Laura glanced at her when she heard the strain in her girlfriend's voice. "I didn't…" she wiped a tear with her free hand. "I didn't mean a word, you know that, right?"

"Then why say them?" Laura thought, but nodded instead; anything she might say would only lead to a discussion she wasn't in the headspace to deal with.

"Laura, please," Carmilla pleaded, "look at me." Laura turned and held her gaze a moment before looking back to the road. "I didn't," she sighed and took her hand from Laura's lap so she could run both hands through her hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Laura conceded and frowned as flashing lights in the rear-view mirror caught her attention. "What the actual…" Laura trailed off her phone rang; a quick glance at where it was mounted revealed that Steven was calling. "Can you answer that?" She waited for Carmilla to answer the call and then asked as soon as it connected; "Care to tell me why our 'friends' are getting pulled over by the locals?"

"He's driving a stolen car with about thirty pounds of explosives in the trunk along with a dead woman," he stated.

"And you found this out when?" she questioned, this time her voice had a distinct edge.

"Last night," Betty supplied. "We, uh, didn't exactly get a chance to tell you after we left the club, and…"

"So why now?" Carmilla interrupted. "They've been following…" Carmilla looked out the back window to where the flashing lights were already fading behind them. "The woman? His partner?"

"No," Steven replied. "We think she's the car's owner."

"Why not call the cops last night?" Carmilla asked as she glanced at the speedometer and noticed they had picked up speed.

"Because this way we might make it the rest of the way to the border without a tail," Laura replied before either of the Xanders had a chance. "If we'd gotten them arrested last night…"

"They could have been easily replaced," Carmilla finished for her.

"Laura," Betty started; even over the phone, Carmilla could hear her hesitancy.

"What?" Laura prodded.

"Maybe you should ride in the camper with Dark, Carmilla, and Kirsch," Betty suggested. "If we're lucky you might just make it to the cabin and back before anyone realizes you haven't gone straight home."

"We'll probably pick up a new tail once we cross the border," Laura pointed out.

"But we can stop them from getting close enough to the airport for them to know who left on the helicopter," Steven countered.

"Fine," Laura conceded. "Let's make our stop at the train station as quick as possible. We'll get the boys to help you guys transfer the camper to the Compass while we go in and get the paperwork signed." She glanced at Carmilla. "I don't know about you but I'd like to hit the washroom, we probably won't get the chance again before we get to the cabin."

"They can help Steven," Betty countered. "But I'll be going in with you guys…"

"That's hardly…" Laura started but was quickly interrupted.

"And now isn't the time to let our guards down," Betty talked over her. "Who knows how much they know? What if they have someone waiting for us at the train station?"

"Fine," Laura sighed and ended the call.

"I take it back," Carmilla commented and waited for Laura's questioning glance to continue. "You're not adorable when you're angry, you're downright scary," she chuckled. "You might look like a pissed off Pomeranian when you're trying to look fierce but you're more like this little dog I saw one morning down at Main and Hastings."

"What the hell were you doing down there in the morning?" Laura questioned; the area was notorious for illicit drugs, prostitution, and home to most of the homeless people in Vancouver.

"Dark knew a weed place down there," she supplied and then, to Laura's raised eyebrow, added: "What?" she chuckled. "I'd had a migraine for more than a week and then I got hit with cramps." She shook her head. "Anyway, I was kind of out of it, had already smoked half a joint and the migraine wasn't helping, when this little dog, couldn't have more than twenty pounds." She tapped her chin with a finger. "I don't know what the breed was, maybe a small Pitbull or an overgrown Miniature Pinscher, and it just sort of come out of nowhere before I could even react." She shook her head. "There was one homeless woman all bundled up and asleep against the wall and when a second woman tried to mess with her stuff, this little dog got her by the sleeve and chased her across the sidewalk." She laughed again. "The funny part was when the dog let the woman go and then looked at me like I was going to be a problem but then I said; 'Good dog!' it got all butt wiggling happy tail wagging and went back to his owner." She waited until Laura again glanced at her. "That's you. People have a hard time taking you seriously 'cause you're short…"

"You're not much taller," Laura pointed out.

"Yes, but you're shorter than me, so you're really short," she teased. "But as I was saying; they don't take you seriously cause of your size and generally pleasant demeanor but piss you off?" She shook her head. "God knows I never want to see you as mad at me as you were last night."

"I'm sorry," Laura said quietly, her voice strained.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have slapped you."

"It's okay, I deserved it."

"That's not…" Laura shook her head as they followed the Xanders off the highway. "You don't 'deserve' to be hit out of anger, let alone by someone who loves you."

"Laura?" She glanced at her girlfriend. "What if that was exactly what I was trying to get you to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"What if I was pushing your buttons on purpose because people were watching?"

"Still," Laura sighed; "I shouldn't have let the anger get the better of me and I shouldn't have hit you." Laura noticed that Carmilla was about to interrupt so countered; "There's nothing you can say or do that's going to make me feel better about it." She reached over and briefly squeezed Carmilla's thigh before downshifting as they pulled into the train station's parking lot. "Please, just accept my apology and my promise that I won't ever do it again?"

"As long as we both agree to not let it get that ugly again," Carmilla amended.

"Shouldn't be a problem if Danny agrees to our plan," Laura replied and then glanced at Carmilla as she noticed Kirsch and Dark sitting on the hood of Carmilla's Jeep. "Figure out what you're going to tell Kirsch?"

"Mostly the same as everyone else," Carmilla replied. "I want to call Danny anyway so I might let him talk to her."

"Why do you need to call Danny?"

"I wanted to ask her to bring one of the ATVs to the helicopter so you won't have to walk," Carmilla replied carefully; Laura wasn't happy that her leg wasn't healing as quickly as she'd hoped and she was a little sensitive about it.

"It's only a half hour walk," Laura pointed out.

"Maybe I want an excuse to talk to Danny alone," Carmilla offered. "I have a feeling she might feel a little ganged up on if we both talk to her."

"Fair enough," Laura sighed as she put the Jeep in park and turned off the ignition. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

They both got out of the Jeep and were almost crushed as Kirsch and Dark came over and gave them both bear hugs.

"Ug," Carmilla grunted as she pushed Dark away; "Get off me!" she laughed. "Can you guys help Steven transfer the camper over to the Compass while we go in to use the washroom and sign the paperwork?" Both men nodded. "The four of us are going to ride in the camper until we get to the airport. We managed to get our tail arrested but we might pick up another. Do you guys know if you were followed?"

"Just by the guy Laura got to follow us," Dark provided.

"Are there snacks in the camper?" Kirsch, somewhat predictably, asked and smiled broadly when Laura nodded.

"Be right back," Laura stated with a nod to Betty who went ahead of them to the train station.

"It still feels weird not holding your hand in public," Carmilla commented in an undertone as they entered the station and then followed Betty to the nearest washrooms.

Betty went in ahead and returned a few seconds later to declare the room was empty.

As soon as they were inside Laura locked the outer door, pushed Carmilla against it and kissed her deeply.

"Thought we came in here to use the washroom?" Carmilla teased.

"We did," Laura smiled. "But then I realized I haven't kissed you yet today and wanted to correct that. And, like the washroom, I probably won't get another chance before we get to the cabin."

"Don't we have, like, a three hour helicopter ride?"

"Yes, but…"

"We can't let our guard down," Carmilla supplied for her. "Well, c'mon, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get to somewhere we can relax."

They used the facilities, washed their hands and then went to join Betty at the Service Counter to fill out the paperwork to ship the two Jeeps back to Carmilla's new place in Las Vegas. Laura had asked Ethan, Carmilla's driver from the Ultimate Fighter, to take care of the house while they weren't there and he had arranged to get the two Jeeps back to the house.

Since Betty had already completed the paperwork before they'd arrived all Carmilla had left to do was sign the paperwork and soon they were joining the boys in the camper. Carmilla motioned Kirsch to the bedroom while Laura and Dark took seats at the kitchen table.

"Is this about last night?" Kirsch asked as he sat on the bed.

"How do you know about last night?" she questioned in surprise.

"Are you kidding?" he replied as he took out his phone, fiddled with it a few minutes and then handed it to her.

"Shit," she hissed but was suppressing a smile. "I'll be right back." She went out to the main area of the camper to find Laura watching something on Dark's phone. "It worked."

"Yeah," Laura smiled. "Just fucking lovely."

She went and kissed the top of Laura's head before returning to her confused friend in the bedroom. "So, um, yeah, kind of," Carmilla stalled. Although she'd been planning this conversation for days she still had no idea where to start. "Look," she started as she sat beside him. "There are a few things I need to tell you. The first thing is really good and I think it'll make you happy but I'm not too sure how you're going to feel about the rest." She took his hand. "Danny's alive."

"What?!" he stood and turned to her angrily. "That's not funny."

"Not a joke," she soothed. "Want to talk to her?"

She took out her own phone and called Danny once he'd nodded uncertainly and sat back down next to her.

"Hey Xena," she greeted warmly.

"Hey Dru," Danny chuckled. "What's up?"

"I've got someone here who thinks I'm playing a nasty practical joke," she explained. "But first; can you bring one of the ATVs to meet us at the helicopter? I don't think Laura is up to the walk."

"Why not?"

"I forced her to get an MRI while we were in LA," Carmilla supplied. "The piece of metal that stuck her leg bruised the bone and gave her a bunch of small fractures. She's fine most of the time but it really starts to throb if she walks for too long." She glanced as Kirsch as she added; "Besides, I want a chance to talk to you alone."

"Okay," Danny replied slowly.

"I'll let you talk to Kirsch but, um…"

"Don't tell him anything about Laura?"

"Please, I'll explain when we get there," Carmilla sighed. As much as she hated keeping him in the dark, both she and Laura had promised his father to keep him safe and 'safe', in this instance, meant outright lying to the kind-hearted jock.

"Danny?" Kirsch greeted in disbelief as Carmilla got his attention. "What?"

"I'll let you two talk," she offered and then kissed the top of his head when he smiled. "But not too long, we still need to talk before we get to the airport."

She returned to Laura and Dark and took a seat on the latter's lap.

"You okay?" he questioned as he hugged her.

"Not really," she admitted. "I'll be happy when we finally get to the cabin and we can chill for a couple of days."

"Sounds like you had an interesting trip," he prodded.

"That's one way to describe it," Laura replied. "Is he talking to Danny?" Carmilla nodded. "You warned her not to…"

"Didn't have to," Carmilla smiled as Kirsch beckoned her back to the bedroom.

Once they were again sitting on the bed together she worked up her nerve to tell him what she had to.

"Look, Kirsch…"

"Since when do you call me Kirsch?" he interjected.

"Since it's what you prefer," she supplied to his chuckle. "What?"

"I don't mind when you call me Brody," he shrugged. "You're really the only one who does, so it's kinda like your nickname for me."

"Fine then," she smiled, "Brody, here's the thing; Laura and I are…" she searched for the right wording; "having some problems." She sighed deeply. "We're going up to the cabin to try to work things out but if we can't, and this is the part I'm not sure how you're going to feel about, I want to ask Danny if she'll give me a second chance."

"But Laura loves you," he said countered fiercely.

"What if that isn't enough?" she asked coldly. "What if 'love' can't overcome all the lies, the manipulations, and secrets?" she pressed. "She's been lying to me since the day we met, how am I supposed to forget that?" She shook her head. "I don't know, Brody," she sniffed, "I left for the show thinking she was one person only to find out I know nothing about her."

"Isn't that why you guys went on the road trip? To get to know each other better?"

"Do you know she's a cop?" she deflected.

"Yeah, so?"

"So maybe love isn't enough of reason to stay together."

"But she was really torn up when you left," he informed her. "I think she spent most of the first weekend you were away alone and drunk." The image he painted tore at her heartstrings. "I mean, shouldn't love be enough?"

"Are you just trying to keep me away from Danny?" she mocked.

"No," he shook his head empathically. "You and Laura are just so good together but, uh, I guess, if you and Danny can make each other happy…" he shook his head again. "I know she'll never like me the way I like her and that's okay, but you've both been through so much," he shrugged. "If you think you'll be happier with Danny than with Laura…"

"Being with Danny is…" she sighed, "less complicated." She got up and then met his eyes. "So does that mean you're okay with it?"

"Does that mean she's coming back to Vancouver?"

"If she says 'yes'," she smiled at his huge grin. "Thanks for being cool with this."

"I'm not cool with you keeping things from me," he said quietly, catching her off guard. "Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, buddy," she cooed as she sat back down beside him and pulled him into a one-armed hug, "if it was just about trust there'd be no secrets between us."

"Then why won't anyone tell me anything?"

"Because they know I promised your dad to keep you safe."

"I'm a big boy," he spat as he stood. "I can take care of myself."

"And no one is saying you can't," she soothed as she stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But the more you know, the more anyone knows, the more danger they're in. Yes, you can take care of yourself, but there's not much you can do against a bullet or a bomb. Both of which I wouldn't put past Deanna to use." She waited until he met her eyes. "I don't make many promises, Brody, but I always keep the ones I do. You and your dad saved mine and Will's lives by taking us in. I won't betray that kindness by getting you hurt." She regarded him a moment and then pulled him into a hug. "You're like a little brother to me Kirsch," she told him as she felt her throat close. "I've already lost one recently," she looked up to him. "I won't lose another."


	2. Monsters, Lies and Videotapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I rarely add trigger warnings, but this one needs it. If you've been reading this far, you know it never gets too graphic but it is a little twisted. On the lighter side, you might recognize a certain scene from "The Carmilla Movie". It's not a spoiler for those who haven't seen it yet, but those who have will definitely recognize the nod. And, oh my god, can we talk about the movie? Wasn't it awesome? I was so, I don't know, impressed I guess, when I saw it in an honest to goodness theatre. The little Canadian web series that could indeed. I'm so damned proud of everyone involved. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

Road Trip, Day One

Las Vegas to the Grand Canyon

(Two Weeks Ago)

Carmilla and Laura had enjoyed a leisurely breakfast with her newfound family before Laura excused herself to get ready for her Press Conference. They'd filled her parents in on the plan while they ate so Carmilla, Jan and her mom followed Laura shortly after while Bill took the kids back to the pool house to gather the last of their things.

"You should wear Carm's cape," Laura suggested as she motioned to it on the bed.

"But…" Carmilla muttered.

"It's like your vest," Laura nudged.

"Oh," she frowned. "Is that why I wore it to the Press Conference in Vancouver?"

"Better safe than sorry," Laura offered. "There's a target on all of our backs," she stated. "With every day that passes, with every successful attempt to unsettle Deanna, those targets grow." She smiled as she'd caught her girlfriend staring at her. "No reason those targets shouldn't be bulletproof." She frowned. "What?" she prodded with a nervous giggle. She looked down at her dress uniform and tried to straighten her blazer. "I know," she sighed. "I look ridiculous."

Carmilla stalked up to her, eyeing her from head to toe before she met her eyes as she reached for her tie, tightened and straightened it. "All those years following me, studying me," she licked her lips. "Stalking me," she smiled. "And you never figured out I have a weakness for a woman in uniform?" She went to kiss her when she heard two distinct clearing of throats behind her. "To be continued?" Laura blushed and nodded. "Meet me in the camper when you get back?" Laura nodded again. "Cat got your tongue, Pup?"

"So to speak," Laura managed before Carmilla kissed her so tenderly she had to catch her breath.

"Good luck," she said as she laid her forehead against Laura's.

"I hate public speaking as much as you do," she admitted as she kissed Carmilla's forehead. "You going to watch?" Carmilla smiled and nodded. "I love you."

"Love you too," she kissed her. "Now go before I don't let you."

They kissed one last time before Laura finally pulled herself away, Carmilla staring at the door a moment before she acknowledged the other people in the room; "Sorry."

"Don't be," her mother assured her. "You've had a rough few days."

"It's a lot," she agreed. "So," she made her way over to her closet, eyed her mother a moment and then turned to the closet, "long-sleeve t-shirt to cover the lack of tattoos," she handed her a plain black shirt. "What size jeans are you?" she questioned when she realized that, not only had Laura gotten duplicates of all her favorite clothes, she'd gotten each in three sizes. Her weight varied so much when she was training she had jeans in different sizes at home but not three of each different style.

"Ten?"

"Sure," Carmilla grabbed a pair of ripped black jeans, chuckling under her breath.

"What?" Jan prodded as she watched Carmen get changed.

"Laura," she smiled. "She's done everything possible to make me feel at home here," she shrugged. "It's…"

"Endearing?" her mother offered. "She loves you. She'd do anything for you."

"I know," Carmilla smiled. "She's already done so much." She sighed and went to sit on the edge of the bureau. "I just," she ran her hands through her hair as she watched her mother slip into her jeans, "I want it over, you know? I want to live my life instead of having it on 'pause'."

"I think we can relate to that," Carmen commented as she shared a glance with her wife. "Our life at the cabin might seem idyllic but it hasn't been easy." She went to sit next to Jan on the bed. "Every day that she was away," she took Jan's hand as she continued; "every time I talked to her, or got a text, I feared it would be the last." She looked back at Carmilla. "You live with that kind of fear for so long…"

"It gets hard imagining life without it?" Carmilla finished for her.

"And it takes a toll," Jan amended.

"Is that why you disappeared?" Carmilla questioned, trying not to let an edge creep into her voice.

"There's a video in the information I gave Laura titled "Timeline"," Jan replied, throwing her slightly. "It's from the day you remembered on Friday." She shared a glance with her wife. "Given what we've figured out." She looked back at Carmilla. "It explains a lot of things." She considered her next words a moment before she continued; "Also, there's a video, an example of one of Deanna's photo shoots." Carmen got up and took her daughter's hand. "It may not be easy to watch but I suspect it'll put your mind at ease." She smiled. "And to answer your question; I may have 'disappeared' but I was never very far."

"You were living in the attic?" Carmilla guessed.

"No," Jan corrected. "A house a few blocks away with a tunnel that led to the basement of the estate. Deanna called me the night you ran away, said you were hurt," she shook her head. "When I got there…"

"I was deciding on how best to kill her," Carmilla said quietly. "I still think you should have let me."

"And I think you might reconsider that opinion after you've seen the video," her mother countered.

"You've seen it?"

"I have," she admitted and squeezed her hand; "I wanted to know what was going on so Jan showed me." She pulled her daughter into her arms. "Can you ever forgive us for not getting you out sooner?"

"I'm trying," Carmilla choked out in reply as she pulled away from her. "I'm not mad at you two," she admitted. "I mean, Mom, it's not like you had any choice in the matter, right?"

Before her mother was able to do anything more than nod in reply they were interrupted by a knock at the door followed by Carmilla's father advising them it was time to leave.

"We'll spend some more time together when you get home?" her mother asked as Carmilla quickly hugged the two.

"Yeah," Carmilla smiled as she ushered them into the living room, "I think we're going to head up there after our road trip." She stopped Jan with a hand on her arm. "You spent time with Deanna, how did you not figure out she was two people?"

"I had no reason to suspect, for one," Jan admitted honestly. "I thought she was sick." Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "I thought she had multiple alters, you know, 'Dissociative Identity Disorder'?" Jan paused a moment before continuing. "Read my notes about the night you ran away," she shook her head and chuckled. "You're right; I should've figured it out."

"You and me both," Carmilla joked. "Go on, I'll see you all in a couple of weeks." She pushed the two toward the front door. "And Mom? Put the hood up when you get to the airport, if I'm not mistaken it's bulletproof to the waist which includes the hood."

She watched her doppelganger and her wife get into the waiting Limo and then drive off with Steven driving one of the Jeeps behind them. She closed the door, walked to the middle of the room and then stopped dead; she couldn't remember the last time she was completely alone. Her heart sped up as she went to check that all the doors were locked and then she jumped when her phone rang in her pocket.

"Hey, Kitten, you okay?" Laura greeted.

"I'm fine," Carmilla replied as just the sound of Laura's voice seemed to calm her nerves. "What channel is the Press Conference on?"

"Channel Thirteen, we'll be starting in about ten minutes."

Carmilla plopped herself down on the couch, turned on the television and then flipped through the channels until she found the right one, sighing when she saw the news tape under the anchor person; "Three killed in attack at local clinic."

"Shit," she commented. "They know about the shooters."

"I know," Laura replied grimly. "The question is 'how'?"

"You okay?" Carmilla asked gently.

"I will be," Laura assured her and then added; "When this is over and we're on the road."

"I second that," Carmilla chuckled. "You said our bags are already packed, want to tell me where they are?"

"Under the bed along with an empty duffle bag in case there's anything I forgot," Laura supplied. "Can you also grab my laptop? My charger and your laptop are in the office."

"Sure thing," Carmilla replied as she went to search out the 'office'. The first door she opened led to the spare bedroom, the second stopped her in her tracks; every wall was covered with a three foot swath of pictures and articles, some of them linked together with colourful yarn. "What about the stuff on the walls?"

"It can stay," Laura answered. "It's a duplicate of your office at home and I have all the same information on my laptop. It's just easier, sometimes, to have the information laid out like that."

"What about the index cards with the questions?"

"I guess you can grab those," Laura replied thoughtfully. "I think we might have answered some of them. Can you lock the office behind you? Some of that information is highly classified." She heard Laura muffle the phone for a moment. "Gotta go, babe, we're starting."

"Good luck, Pup, you're going to be awesome," Carmilla encouraged. "Meet me in the camper when you get back? I'll grab you a change of clothes?"

"Sounds good."

"I love you."

"Love you, too," Laura replied and hung up.

Carmilla returned to the living room with her laptop and fell back onto the couch to watch Laura on the television.

"Good afternoon," an older gentleman greeted as he took the podium. "My colleague, Detective Hollis of the Vancouver Police, will bring you up to date."

Laura slowly made her way to take his place as she favored her left leg and leaned heavily on her cane. Carmilla wondered if it was an act or if her leg was really still bothering her.

"As this is an ongoing investigation I will, unfortunately, not be able to share much," she began calmly. "Last Monday, Ms. Nancy Jenkins was involved in a plot to assassinate Ms. Carmilla Karnstein outside of a private clinic."

"Why did you approach her alone?" someone shouted.

"I have," Laura shook her head slightly, "had," she corrected herself, "a rapport with the suspect. I had hoped to save her life," she stated, though she had to clear her throat before she continued. "The reason we haven't released any information before now is due to the fact that evidence has a bad habit of disappearing before we can get to it. Ms. Jenkins gave me both the instructions she was given along with an address, written in her own blood, to a storage unit in Vancouver."

"What about the two gunmen?" a voice inquired.

Laura pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head slightly before she responded; "Unfortunately, as both suspects are dead, we have no further information at this time." She held up her hand as murmurs broke out. "As I said, this is an ongoing investigation and the individual, or individuals, ultimately responsible, are still at large."

"But isn't Deanna Karnstein already in jail?" someone asked.

"I never said she was a suspect," Laura countered. "If there are no other questions?"

"That's two bombings and an attempted assassination in almost as many weeks," a calm voice began. "Should the citizens of Las Vegas be concerned for their safety?"

"While these were acts of terror insofar as they were meant to induce terror," Laura explained; "They were not terrorist acts." She looked at her watch. "As the target of this threat is currently boarding a plane back to Vancouver, I have every reason to believe the threat goes with her." She looked around the room. "Thank you for your time."

"Wow," Carmilla exclaimed quietly; she'd never been prouder to call Laura Hollis her girlfriend, nor had she ever been more turned on. Before she had time to contemplate it further her phone rang in her pocket. "Hey Pup," she greeted fondly as she turned off the television, "You were amazing."

"The trick is not to give them too much slack," Laura supplied. "I need to meet with the locals and then I'll be heading back."

"So, what? About an hour?"

"Give or take."

"Okay," Carmilla smiled and took a deep breath; although she didn't like being alone, it really wasn't that long. "I'm, uh, I'm going to take a shower then head out to the camper. Be safe?"

"Always," Laura replied. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Carmilla took a deep breath and rubbed her face; being alone shouldn't be cause for a panic attack but since she literally couldn't remember the last time she was alone, while it came as a surprise it shouldn't have been surprising. Instead of focusing on her rising heart rate she made her way back to the office to grab Laura's index cards and Laura's charger before locking the door behind her. She grabbed Laura's laptop from the dining room table and her own from the couch on her way to the master bedroom to retrieve the two small suitcases and empty duffle bag from under the bed. She wondered, briefly, which suitcase was hers, when she noticed a kitten keychain on one and a puppy on the other.

"She really has thought of everything," she chuckled as she opened her suitcase. She wondered if Laura's penchant for planning ahead was her own method of coping. Perhaps it was Laura's attempt to bring order when everything else in their life was chaotic. Or maybe it was her way of not giving into her doubts. Carmilla shook her head and chuckled again; as much as she'd learned about Laura in the last few days she still didn't know her very well.

Once she'd assured herself that Laura had indeed packed everything she'd need for their two week road trip, she gathered a change of clothes for herself and one for Laura, placing the latter in the duffle bag along with both their laptops. Carmilla looked at the bedside table a moment, shrugged and then grabbed a couple of their 'toys' from the bottom drawer and added them to the duffle bag; she'd rather have extra 'toys' rather than none at all since she hadn't seen any in her bag but she didn't feel comfortable going through Laura's bag.

After one last glance around the bedroom to ensure she hadn't forgotten anything she took a quick shower and then called Steven as soon as she was ready.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted.

"Are you back yet?" Carmilla asked.

"Yeah, I'll be by the house in a few minutes to help with your luggage."

"Would you know if Laura has alcohol packed for us?"

"Considering I just dumped a couple of bags of ice in a cooler filled with the stuff," he laughed. "I'd say you have more than enough to last."

"She really does think of everything doesn't she?" she joked.

"Most of the time," he replied seriously. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

By the time Carmilla reached the front door with their suitcases and the duffle bag Steven was already there knocking on the door. They made their way out to the camper in silence until Steven finally broke it. "Want these in your Jeep?"

"Please." She studied him a moment. "Steven?" He turned to her. "You know it isn't because she doesn't trust you guys, right?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better about being kept in the dark," he replied tersely.

"I know," she sighed. "I think," she rubbed the back of her neck, "I think she's trying to protect your careers more than anything else." She shrugged. "I don't think she much cares what happens to hers…"

"What makes you say that?" he interrupted.

"She wouldn't have started dating me if she was," Carmilla revealed.

"You might have a point there," he sighed. "Can you at least tell me who those people were that I escorted to the airport?"

"I'm guessing you already have your suspicions."

"I do," he replied. "But since the one person I think I know died more than twenty years ago…"

"And you'd be right," she confirmed. "Look, I know Laura didn't tell you, and she might give me hell because I did, but since they're all coming out of the coffin in the next little while I see no harm in telling you the truth. The man is my father and the oldest boy and the girl are my siblings while the other boy is my half-brother."

"And the other woman?"

"My mother's wife but her safety is just as much at risk, if not more so, than my parents," she shook her head and made her way to the camper. "For the time being they're all better off dead or they would be shortly after they were found out." She regarded him a moment. "Thanks, you know, for everything."

"You needn't thank me, I'm just doing my job," he smiled. "But you're welcome." He shrugged. "Not exactly the toughest gig I've ever had."

"No," she chuckled, "I suppose the toughest part of this gig is watching your protégée unnecessarily risking her life."

"Protégée?" he guffawed. "I've learnt more from that young woman in the last few years than I have my entire career." He sobered. "She's like the kid sister who outshines you in everything, you know?" He sighed. "But she did introduce me to the love of my life, so there is that."

"Well that is something," she agreed and then made her way into the camper.

She took the duffle bag to the bedroom, took Laura's laptop from it and then made herself comfortable at the head of the bed. She opened the laptop, found a folder on the desktop labeled, "DRW", opened the folder and found the video titled; "Timeline".

Carmilla briefly considered grabbing a beer before starting the video but didn't as she didn't want to start using alcohol as a crutch even if her heart rate was again climbing. She took one last deep steadying breath before hitting play.

The video began much as she'd remembered on Friday only it was obvious that the video included footage from multiple cameras cut together to form a timeline. After a few minutes she actually found herself chuckling at the string of swear words and insults she'd thrown at Deanna before she had punched her in the face, broken her nose and knocked her out with the force her head had hit the cement.

Deanna then took her by the feet, dragged her into the torture room and had just finished hanging her from the waiting shackles when she turned at a noise at the door.

"William, dearest, whatever are you doing here?" she questioned sweetly.

"I, uh, I followed her down here," he stuttered, his eyes never leaving the hanging form of his sister. "What, um, what are you…"

"Doing?" she finished for him. "Why I'm teaching your sister the consequences of disobeying my instructions." She walked over, tore the back of Carmilla's shirt from her body and then ripped her studded belt from her jeans. Deanna walked over to Will with Carmilla's belt in her hands. "Now," she stroked his cheek; "you have a choice, my darling boy." Will looked from the belt to her face. "Use this belt on her or I use it on you." Will didn't hesitate at taking the belt from her. "That's a good boy."

As the beating began Carmilla closed her eyes; she'd had many beatings that she couldn't remember, for the first time she was grateful for it. Before long, however, she realized that listening to it was almost as bad as watching it. Almost worse than the sickening wet thumping sound as the belt hit and tore up her back, were the sweet and encouraging words Deanna was saying to Will. Things like; "That's a boy, you can hit her harder, she can take it." But it wasn't until she heard Deanna say; "I think that's enough," did she feel safe to open her eyes again. She was wrong.

"Would you look at that?" Deanna said softly as she approached Will, one hand dropping out of view as she smiled. "Seems somebody enjoys inflicting pain…"

"What are you doing?" Will exclaimed as he pushed her away. "You're my mother!"

"I'm not, actually," Deanna purred as she again drew close to him. "Your mother was a drunken trollop who drove off the road shortly after you were born."

"You're lying," he accused as he backed into the wall.

"I have never lied to you William," she answered as she dropped the belt and took his face in both her hands. "Aside from our age difference," one hand again dropped from view and began moving back and forth, this time Will's face reddened and his breathing quickened, "I see nothing wrong in taking care of this little," she smiled, "or, I'm sorry, not so little, 'issue' for you." She smiled. "Doesn't that feel good?" He nodded. "Come; let's take this somewhere more comfortable, shall we?"

Once Will had followed her from the room Carmilla was going to hit 'stop' but noticed there was still more than twenty minutes of video left. She sped up the recording until she saw Deanna return about ten minutes later.

"Oh, Lil," she sighed, tears running down her face, "what have you done this time?" Deanna took a phone from her pocket as she made her way in front of Carmilla. "I need you here. Now," she stated when someone answered. "I don't know!" she spat angrily. "Her back is torn to shreds, it looks like her nose is broken and she's lost a lot of blood." There was a pause as the person on the other end of the phone replied. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll call them and get it set up but I still need you here to make sure she's okay before we take her."

Deanna slipped the phone back in her pocket as she left the room for a few minutes only to return with a blanket covered wheelchair. Then, with the utmost care, she carefully removed the shackles from Carmilla's wrists, lowered her into the waiting chair and wrapped the blanket around her. The camera views changed as they followed them from the torture room to the replica of Carmilla's bedroom.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Carmilla exclaimed as the camper's door opened and Laura appeared at the bedroom doorway. "You…" she trailed off as she admired Laura in her dress uniform anew. She closed Laura's laptop, put it on the floor and then went to stand in front of Laura and placed her hands over hers as she fiddled with her tie. She took her hands from her tie, untied it for her and then used it to pull her into a deep kiss. Carmilla started undoing the buttons of Laura's shirt and then moved behind her to take both her blazer and shirt off.

"Carm…" Laura sighed. "People might hear us."

"So," she smiled, "let them listen."

Laura turned and pulled her into a kiss as she unbuttoned Carmilla's shorts, knelt as she pulled both them and her underwear to the ground and then kissed her way back up Carmilla's legs. Carmilla tried to pull Laura into another kiss but was denied as Laura backed towards the bed and laid down. She followed her to the bed, kissed her briefly and then kissed the top of her breasts on the way down her body to do the one thing she hadn't been able to do properly due to her broken nose. She looked up to watch Laura as threw her head back, her arms over her head as she moaned in pleasure when Carmilla took her into her mouth. She put two fingers inside her and reached up with her free hand to massage Laura's breast. It wasn't long before she felt Laura tighten around her fingers.

She kissed her way back up Laura's body and was pulled into a deep kiss as Laura deftly reversed their positions. Laura wasted no time, her hand finding its way between her legs, causing her to gasp and moan as she met every thrust with one of her hips, digging her nails into Laura's back as she reached her climax.

Laura snuggled into Carmilla's side, kissed her neck and teased; "Just what were you watching?" She chuckled. "Porn?"

"What makes you say that?" Carmilla deflected as she sat up and retrieved her underwear and shorts from beside the bed.

"I don't know that I've ever felt you that wet before," Laura supplied as she sat up and took the change of clothes that Carmilla was offering.

"Trust me Pup," Carmilla smiled and kissed her cheek, "that was all you."

"So what you were you watching then?" Laura prodded.

"Jan's 'Timeline' video," Carmilla admitted as she sat back on the bed and opened Laura's laptop. "Have you watched it?"

"No," Laura replied with a shake of her head. "I tried to, once, but I got called away a few minutes into Will hitting you and I never got back to it."

"Well," Carmilla sighed, "if you'd watched the whole thing, you might have picked up on the whole twin thing a lot sooner." She shook her head. "I couldn't watch Will hitting me, but listening was just as bad," she admitted. "Really gives some insight into how they messed with each other." Laura sat back on the bed next to her as she found the spot in the video when Deanna told Will she'd had enough. They sat in silence watching until Carmilla paused the video at the spot just before Deanna and Will left the room. "Take a look at the look on his face," Carmilla prompted. "That isn't fear or revulsion. It's not even confusion…"

"It's…" Laura shook her head.

"Pride and triumph," Carmilla provided. "Right there, that moment, that's when he started manipulating her almost as much as she was manipulating him." She un-paused the video and then sped it up to the point where Deanna returned alone and paused it again. "Listen carefully." Laura nodded and she started the playback again.

"Oh, Lil," she sighed, tears running down her face, "what have you done this time?"

Laura hit pause and asked; "'Lil'? As in Lilita?"

"I suspect so," she said and hit 'play'.

Again they watched in silence as the rest of the video played. Deanna carefully picking her up and laying her on the bed so that Carmilla's back was facing away from the camera. She went out of camera view for a few minutes and then returned with bandages and several bottles of sterile saline. With tears coursing down her face she slowly, and meticulously, washed the blood from her back.

Carmilla hit 'stop' and then looked at Laura.

"She was wearing different clothes," Laura commented as she turned the laptop towards her to open another file. "Jan's notes for that day," she explained when she found the file she was looking for and turned the laptop so they could both read the information within. "She might have saved your life…"

"Who? Jan?"

"No, Deanna," Laura clarified. "Or Deidre, to be more accurate." She moved some hair behind Carmilla's ear. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering if one twin isn't quite as evil as the other," Carmilla sighed and lay back on the bed. "I mean, she's still evil: she had to know what was going on and didn't try to stop it."

"Not to defend her but you don't know that she didn't," Laura pointed out. "Maybe it would have been a lot worse without her." She laced her fingers with Carmilla's. "Maybe she's like us and just wants all this to end."

"You think she'd help us?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far," Laura replied as she sat up and opened her laptop again.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to re-read Jan's notes from the night you ran away," Laura supplied as she found the right file and opened it so they could both read it. "Do you remember anything from that night?"

"Bits and pieces, why?"

"Because I'm wondering if you started the fight with one sister and they changed places when you were unconscious." She pointed to a line on the screen that read; "She begged me to let her die." She regarded her a moment. "Do you really think the Deanna we all know and hate would have asked for that?"

"Maybe," Carmilla started thoughtfully, "what if she was really trying to kill herself when she stabbed herself and not just trying to set me up?"

"I don't know," Laura replied. "Can I ask you something?" Carmilla nodded. "How in the hell could you go from watching that to, you know, what we were doing?"

Carmilla considered the question for a few minutes before answering.

"I think, in a way, it's 'cause it was no different than watching my fight with Randa yesterday, maybe even more so because I can't remember most of it." She shook her head and lay down again. "Intellectually I know that's me on the screen but it's easy to forget that and disconnect. I suspect it's the same thing for actors when they watch their own work." She kissed Laura's forehead when she cuddled back up to her. "Also, the minute I saw you in that uniform, I went right back to how I was feeling when I watched the Press Conference; extremely turned on." She chuckled. "Between the uniform and the way you handled yourself," she smiled. "I just look at you sometimes and I think; 'Wow, she lets me touch her…'"

"Lets?" Laura chuckled. "More likes 'encourages' and 'craves'."

"Good to know," she smiled and kissed her softly. "I almost forgot all about the panic attack I almost had," she admitted.

"Panic attack?" Laura sat up and searched her face. "What set you off?"

"Realizing I was completely by myself for the first time in as long as I can remember."

"Um, you weren't, actually," Laura informed her, a guilty expression on her face. "You know Ethan?"

"My 'driver'," she used air quotes; "from the show?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd figure that out," she praised and kissed her cheek. "He's a cop here in Vegas and since, like all cops just starting out, he doesn't make a whole lot. I asked him if he could take care of your…"

"Our," Carmilla corrected.

"' _Our_ '," Laura amended and smiled; "Vegas home when we're not in town." She rested her chin on Carmilla's shoulder. "He was in the pool house dealing with the cleaners I hired." She sighed. "That was originally why I called, to warn you he was around."

"Laura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop feeling so guilty every time you tell me something you haven't gotten around to telling me yet." Laura moved so she could meet Carmilla's eyes. "I know there's a lot, I get it, I really do."

"It's not that," Laura sighed, sat up and rubbed her face. "Okay, not just that." She ran her hands through her hair. "Every time I tell you something I wonder if this is it. Is this the one thing that makes her run for the hills?"

"You want to know the only time I've even come close to being annoyed with you?" Laura nodded uncertainly. "It was when you teased me, twice, about how fooled you had me." She shook her head. "It bothers me that I never caught on." She sighed and sat up. "But you know what? Red flags just look like flags when you're wearing rose-colored glasses." She smiled as she lay back down and pulled Laura back to her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Do you need to listen to that voicemail already?"

"I already did," she confided. "Before the Press Conference."

"I'm not going anywhere, Laura," she assured her as she sat up again. "Not now, not ever. Got it?" Laura smiled and nodded. "Good 'cause I think I figured out a way to kill two birds with one stone; build Deanna's confidence and get your bosses off your back about our relationship." Laura looked interested so she continued; "Everything escalated the second she found out you were in my life, right?" Laura nodded. "Because she was scared of what you might know or do, right?" Laura nodded again but was starting to look concerned. "We need to break up."

"What?" Laura exclaimed, her heart in her throat.

"Not for real, of course."

"Oh, god," Laura laughed and pushed her playfully. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," she chuckled and pulled her back into her arms.

"So what's the plan then?"

"First, we use the next two weeks to establish with the Xanders that we're having problems," she started. "Starting with limiting our public displays of affection."

"I was thinking we should probably do that anyway," Laura commented thoughtfully. "Not everywhere is as tolerant as Vancouver and even places that are, people tend to notice same sex couples holding hands."

"And we want to keep a relatively low profile," Carmilla added. "Until, that is, that we know we're being followed and we can start to stage some public arguments. With any luck, we'll make the gossip pages before we get back to Vancouver." She kissed Laura's forehead. "We can tell your bosses that we were never really together, that it was all an act and we've spent the last two weeks trying to convince the world we're having problems." She paused a moment as she considered how to best word the next step in her plan. "I was thinking, when we get back, we should head up to the cabin for a couple of days and see Danny. Maybe, if she agrees, she can come back to Vancouver with us and pretend we're dating." She looked at Laura when she didn't say anything. "What? It'll get everyone off our backs and if I'm 'dating' Danny it'll be relatively safe for her to come back to Vancouver cause you guys will have to protect her too, right?" Laura nodded. "What?"

"This isn't some sort of elaborate plan to let me down easy and start dating Danny for real, is it?"

"Laura?" she prodded as she lifted her chin with a finger. "What did I just say?"

"Do you," Laura sighed and took a deep breath. "Do you have feelings for Danny?"

"Do you?" Carmilla countered.

"I asked first," Laura deflected.

"Fine," Carmilla conceded. "Honestly?" Laura nodded slowly. "I'm not sure I know." She looked down as she considered Laura's question. "I care about her." She shrugged and met Laura's eyes. "Yes, I'm attracted to her," she admitted. "But," she raised an eyebrow, "Can you say you're not?" Laura shrugged. "Can you honestly tell me you don't also have feelings for her?"

"I don't know."

"Laura, it's okay to admit it," she kissed her softly. "But we don't have to do anything about it." She smiled. "You're all I need, okay?" Laura nodded. "But will you agree that me fake dating Danny will save us a lot of questions and hassle?"

"I suppose," Laura conceded. "So what do we tell our friends?"

"Wait," she waited for Laura to meet her eyes; "are we okay?"

"I thought we weren't going to ask that," she stalled.

"You promised not to ask me," Carmilla pointed out. "I never agreed to not ask you." She took both Laura's hands. "Listen, if you're still having doubts, if you don't think this fake break up is a good idea…"

"No," Laura sighed and squeezed her hands, "it's a good idea. I just don't like it very much."

"Neither do I," Carmilla agreed. "But it'll work."

"So, what do we tell our friends?" Laura repeated.

"Pretty much the same thing that we'll tell your bosses," she paused a moment before continuing. "I'll tell your bosses that Danny and I talked before I left for the show and that I don't want to wait any longer to be with her." She gauged her reaction. "I think I'll tell our friends that I spent the two weeks we were away trying to get over all the lies and manipulations, but I couldn't."

"So you decided you'd rather be with Danny," Laura said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Sounds a little too close to my worst nightmare," she confided. "And I can't say I'm thrilled about lying to all our friends."

"Neither am I," she sighed. "We've got to tell Dark." Laura looked skeptical. "He'll figure it out anyway and he'll never forgive me if I lie to him." She chuckled. "Even though he's been lying to me."

"He was never terribly comfortable with it," Laura offered. "I guess we'll have to tell Danny if she agrees to help us."

"Look," she turned to face her, "if this works…" She smiled. "I want this over in six weeks or less."

"Six weeks?" Laura scoffed. "That's a little ambitious, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Carmilla conceded. "But six weeks is significant to us. We were together for six weeks before we were apart for six weeks." She smiled as Laura's grin matched her own. "Besides, if we can end this in six weeks, despite whatever aftermath we have to deal with, we'll have plenty of time to prepare for the finale." She let one of Laura's hands go to rub her injured leg. "How's your leg feeling?"

"A little achy," Laura supplied. "But better." She took her free hand and ran her thumb down Carmilla's nose. "I think I know how your nose is feeling," she blushed, "given what you were doing to me."

"Hmm," she lay down and pulled Laura back to her shoulder, "I was looking forward to that all weekend." She kissed her forehead. "The next six weeks are probably going to suck." Laura chuckled. "But I do think this will work." She pulled her tight. "I'm tired of waiting to live our lives."

"Me too," Laura sighed and snuggled into her neck. "I don't like this, but you're right."

"We might have a few days before they catch up to us," Carmilla pointed out. "And we'll have our nights to be ourselves."

"And what happens when we get back to Vancouver?"

"I was thinking we buy a house and you can say, even though we're not together, that you feel better staying with me and Danny, just in case," Carmilla offered. "I noticed a folder marked 'houses' on your desktop," she prodded. "People don't need to know what's going on behind closed doors." She kissed Laura's forehead. "Maybe we pick out one we both like, call Mattie, buy it and we can buy furniture for it and have it delivered before we get home?"

"I guess we can ask Dark and Brody to set it all up for us," Laura suggested, relaxing for the first time since the conversation had started; planning for their future always had that effect. She tried to sit up to grab her laptop but Carmilla held her tight. "What?"

"It can wait," Carmilla answered. "I just want to lay here and hold you until we get to the Grand Canyon." She lifted Laura's chin and kissed her softly. "We're going to need quiet moments like this to get through the next six weeks." She kissed her again. "I plan to enjoy every single one."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter cleared up some of the questions from the first chapter. Part Three will follow, sort of, the same format as Part Two. I'm not planning to have it go back and forth from past to present as often as it did in the last one, but whenever something in the present raises questions, there will likely be a 'Road Trip' chapter coming up soon to explain. Which means, for example, we'll see the fight Laura and Carm were talking about in the first chapter, eventually. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Regrets, I've Had a Few

They'd reached the airport without any further problems. Even crossing the border barely slowed them down. After they'd said goodbye to the Xanders, Dark, and Brody and were walking towards Carmilla's new helicopter when she pulled Laura to a stop.

"You okay?"

"First t-t-t-time…" Carmilla stuttered.

"Shit, of course," Laura smacked herself in the forehead, "it's the first time you've flown since…"

"...my plane almost fell out of the sky?" Carmilla finished for her, pleased, as she always was, that she was able to tame her stutter.

"How would you feel about sleeping for the whole flight?"

"Better than fighting a panic attack for the next few hours, why?"

"Laf created an all-natural alternative to Ativan," Laura explained as she squeezed Carmilla's clammy hand and subtly started them walking towards the helicopter again. "Its out of your system within a few hours of taking it and won't show up on a blood test."

"Misses Hollis and Karnstein, I presume?" their pilot greeted. The both smiled and shook his hand. "We'll be leaving as soon as you're settled." He motioned them inside. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A couple of pillows and blankets, if you have them," Laura requested and received his nod before he left to get them. The two took their seats and had their seatbelts secured before the pilot returned with their pillows and blankets. "Thanks," Laura smiled. "If I fall asleep too, can you wake me about fifteen minutes out?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," he replied before heading to the cockpit and his co-pilot.

Carmilla watched with curiosity as Laura dug a small black zippered leather pouch from her backpack and then opened it to reveal several small pill bottles. She took one of the bottles out, opened it and shook out two small pills which she handed to Carmilla along with a bottle of water from her backpack. Once she'd taken them, Laura reclined both their seats, gave Carmilla a pillow for her head, laid the blanket over them and then motioned Carmilla to lay her head on her shoulder.

"What about…?" Carmilla asked with a nod to the front of the helicopter.

"Even if we were having problems," Laura responded as she again motioned for Carmilla to lay down. "Even if I were genuinely angry with you, I'd still offer you comfort if you needed it." She pulled Carmilla close once she finally lay her head on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Besides," she said into Carmilla's ear, the sound of the helicopter's blades making it difficult to be heard; "all we're doing is sleeping."

When Carmilla didn't respond in any way, she realized the pills she'd given her had already taken effect and Carmilla was asleep. She softly kissed her forehead and sighed; it had been a long two weeks. She looked at the ceiling of the aircraft as it took off and tried to put their trip into perspective.

The first few days hadn't been too bad, she reasoned, as it had taken more than that for them to pick up a tail. Or, at least, noticed they had one. They'd spent the rest of their first day at the Grand Canyon setting up their campsite and relaxing. On the second they'd taken a river rafting trip down the Colorado River and on their last they'd gone on a hike that had taken most of the day due to the frequent breaks they'd had to take on account of Laura's leg.

It wasn't until they'd started the seven-and-a-half-hour drive to Disneyland that they'd spotted someone following them. From then on it was nothing more than a series of little arguments, (all of which were planned and agreed upon beforehand with the exception being the night before), during their days and 'reconnecting' every night as they made plans for when they got home.

Laura drifted off with a smile on her face a little while later; at least they wouldn't have to have pretend for the next couple of days.

* * *

When Laura was woken by the pilot a few hours later it took a few moments for her to truly wake up and realize where she was. Once she'd thanked him she gently nudged Carmilla awake beside her.

"We already there?" Carmilla mumbled as she sat up, rubbed her eyes and then stretched.

"Almost," Laura supplied as she returned their seats to the upright position and then offered Carmilla a bottle of water. "It'll help flush the rest of the meds out of your system," she explained when Carmilla didn't immediately take the offered water.

"Thanks," she said as she took the bottle from Laura and drank most of it in one go. "So you'll go ahead and talk to Danny first?"

"That was the plan," Laura agreed.

"Run us a hot bath when you get there?"

"I thought you wanted to use the hot tub?" Laura inquired.

"I did," Carmilla conceded. "But it's far too much hassle if we're not going to be in it for a few hours."

"True," Laura replied with a glance at her watch; it was already going on five and Danny had probably made them dinner already.

Carmilla looked out the window as the helicopter began to descend and was able to get a good look at the progress of her new gym's construction. "Wow," she commented as she turned to Laura, "are they already done with the construction in Vancouver?"

"They were done when you came back," Laura provided. "All that was left to do was get in the furniture, the appliances, and entertainment centers and get them all set up." She smiled. "As soon as a crew was done they came up here to start work." She shrugged. "They already had the road fixed before I came up to get the blueprints." Further conversation was put on hold as the helicopter landed amidst the trees. "I'll take your bag with me?"

"Thanks," Carmilla replied as she freed herself from the blanket covering her and her seatbelt. Once Laura had headed out she made her way to the cockpit to speak to the pilots. "Hey guys," she greeted, startling them both. "Sorry."

"Not a problem, Miss Karnstein," the pilot they'd spoken to previously assured her. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"I was just wondering what your plans are."

"We'll be heading to Whistler to refuel as soon as you're clear," the other pilot informed her. "We'll be back Sunday evening but we can return within an hour if you need to head back before that."

"Good to know," she replied as she watched Laura get into the waiting ATV and then drive off. "Guess I'll see you Sunday. Thanks, guys."

"You're more than welcome, Miss Karnstein," the first pilot replied. "Have a good weekend."

"I'm hoping so," she thought with a smile as she made her way from the helicopter, ducking slightly as she jogged to where Danny was waiting for her. She opened her arms as she slowed to a walk and then took Danny into them when she was close enough. Danny didn't react at first but hugged her close as the helicopter lifted off behind them.

Carmilla let all the stress of the last two weeks drain from her as she melted into Danny's arms, not even realizing she was crying until Danny ended the hug and took her face in her hands to wipe away her tears.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just really happy to see you," Carmilla smiled. "You look like you're doing well."

"Yeah?" She smiled. "Pretty spry for a dead girl, huh?" She joked to Carmilla's laughter. "MJ has been…"

"MJ?"

"Momma Jan," Danny supplied to Carmilla's chuckle. "They've, your mom and MJ, have been taking really good care of me; making sure I eat properly and don't overdo it." Danny studied her a moment. "You and Laura okay?"

"We're fine," she sighed.

"What about last night?"

"Brody told you about the video?" Carmilla groaned.

"He didn't have to," she replied. "I set up web alerts for whenever your names show up on the web." She raised an eyebrow. "And I've gotten quite a few alerts in the last two weeks." She put her hands on Carmilla's shoulders. "So tell me again that you guys are 'fine'."

"No, we are," she assured Danny, only to receive a look of pure disbelief. "Okay, maybe not completely fine; last night's argument got out of hand." She sighed as she put her arm around Danny's waist and prodded her towards the path. "She and I need to talk, but everything you've seen about us or read, it was all an act."

Carmilla filled her in as they walked but it wasn't until she reached Danny's part in the plan did the redhead finally put her two cents in.

"So that's what Kirsch meant," Danny commented.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you were planning to ask me something and that he was okay with it," she revealed. "How does Laura feel about me pretending to be your girlfriend?"

"She's not terribly enthusiastic about it," Carmilla shrugged. "But then again, neither of us is overly happy about the plan as a whole."

"Then why do it?"

"Because it's the quickest way to boost Deanna's confidence." Just like with Laura, Danny remained unconvinced. "The minute Laura officially came into my life everything started to escalate. They're…"

"'They'?"

Carmilla pulled her to a stop and then turned to face her.

"Will you help us?" she asked point blank.

"Pretend to be your girlfriend until this over?" Carmilla nodded. "How long?"

"I'm hoping to have this wrapped up in the next month or so, but you're welcome to date other people," she smiled. "We can always say we're in an 'open relationship'." She tilted her head. "Is that a 'maybe'?"

"It's a 'maybe'," Danny confirmed. "So, 'they'?"

"What I'm about to tell you is 'top secret'," Carmilla started. "And I'm only telling you because…" she sighed. "Well, because either you'll be helping us and deserve to know as much of the truth as we can tell you or you won't and you'll be staying safe up where you have no one to tell, and…" she sighed, "we might need an alibi…"

"You're going to kill her, aren't you?"

"That's the plan," Carmilla confided. "But, it isn't that simple."

"Well, I suppose if you want to get away scot-free…"

"That isn't why it's complicated," Carmilla corrected. "There's two of them…"

"Two?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Identical twins," she affirmed. "Or, at least they were until I beat the hell out of one of them the night I ran away. She could be anyone, now."

"Any suspicions?"

"She had a visitor on Wednesday, a 'Douglas Adams'," Carmilla answered. "We're still waiting on a clear picture of him and he somehow managed to mess with the audio recording so all they got was a high pitched whine but they're looking for someone who can read lips to try to figure out what they were saying." She shook her head and started walking again. "It's all highly suspicious."

"So," Danny began as she put her arm back around Carmilla's shoulders, "you're going to kill both of them?"

"It might not be that simple," Carmilla replied.

"Well, no, I didn't think it would be since one is already in jail."

"That's why we need to build Deanna's confidence so we can destroy it and make her think her only option is to run." She came to a stop again as she noticed they were getting close to the cabin and there was still another topic she wanted to cover. "That's when we'll get her."

"Why not just let them disappear?"

"Because they won't," Carmilla chuckled wryly. "And even if they did I have no desire to be watching over my shoulder for the rest of my life." She shook her head. "No, the only way I'll be free, the only way any of us will ever be safe is if they're dead." She looked around for a place to sit and found a boulder large enough for them both. "Can we sit a moment?" Danny nodded. "Thanks, there's, uh, one other thing I want to talk to you about."

"This have anything to do with what Laura asked me?"

"That depends," she sighed. "What did she ask you?"

"To listen with an open mind, take my time to think about it and that she's already aware of what we'll be talking about and she's okay with it."

"Figures," she chuckled as she sat next to Danny.

"What?"

"She's spent the last few years making my life easier without me knowing it," she smiled. "I guess it's a hard habit to break." She took a deep breath; even with the opening Laura had provided and all the thought she'd put into the conversation beforehand; she was still incredibly nervous. "Laura told me what happened the morning you guys went to talk to Will…"

"Carm," Danny sprang to her feet, "nothing happened, I swear."

"I know." Danny seemed baffled as she motioned to her to resume her seat. "And although I'm grateful for it, I'd have understood if something had. No, I probably wouldn't have been happy about it, but I'd have understood and gotten over it." She put her hand on Danny's thigh. "Eventually." She gave Danny's thigh a squeeze. "No, what I wanted to talk to you about was the dream Laura was having that prompted her to…"

"Dry hump me in her sleep?" laughed Danny.

"She was hoping you hadn't noticed," Carmilla chuckled.

"And I was hoping she didn't know she'd done it."

"She told me that she was dreaming about you…"

"Me?!"

"And I was there too."

"You?!"

"Is that something that would, you know, interest you?"

"Just so we're clear," Danny turned to her, "are you proposing a threesome?"

"Yes and no," Carmilla smiled at Danny's bemusement. "A threesome implies that this is only about sex." She took Danny's hand. "Frankly, if this were just about sex, it would be a lot less complicated." She started stroking Danny's thumb with her own. "Laura and I have talked a lot about this the last couple of weeks and when she talks to you about it later I suspect she might repeat some of the things I've said, but…" She stood as she tried to put her feelings into words. Something she'd been trying to do since she and Laura had started talking about it. "When I thought you were dead my biggest regret was that I didn't get the chance to be a better friend to you but there was this moment after we talked the night before I left for the show." She ran her hands through her hair and sat. "You went back into your room, and for just a moment, I regretted not even trying with you."

"But I thought you and Laura were forever and all that."

"And that's been the biggest source of our confusion; how can I love Laura as much as I do and still have feelings for you?" She took Danny's hand again. "In the end, we realized that our feelings for you don't change how we feel about each other. We don't have feelings for you because something is missing in our relationship and we don't want to sleep with you because we don't satisfy each other sexually." She stood and tapped Danny's knees apart so she could stand between them. "I care about you, Danny." She took both Danny's hands. "Maybe more than I should, as a friend, and I'm attracted to you. We both are." She let go of one of Danny's hand so she could stroke her cheek. "I think, in a nutshell, that if you put three people in a room that are attracted to each other, and perhaps with enough booze, that this might have happened without us ever talking about it, but then it would have been 'just sex'. We want more than that."

"Are you…" Danny shook her head. "Are you asking me to be a part of a polyamorous relationship?"

"Not, um, not exactly," Carmilla replied. "More like a friends-with-benefits type thing; you'd be free to date anyone you want to, but we'd probably want to end things if there's any chance it could become sexual. Mostly," she smiled, "for me anyway," she blushed, "I'd like to be able to show you affection without feeling weird or guilty about it." She studied her a moment. "Is this, you know, something you've considered before?"

"Not seriously, no."

"Danny," Carmilla sighed, "my biggest concern is that you'll get hurt. That, someday down the road, you'll both need me…"

"And you would choose Laura every time," Danny finished for her.

"Not necessarily," Carmilla stalled. "Chances are we'd try to find a way to help each other and then help you." She smiled. "I guess I'm also scared that you'll miss out on being with someone else because you're content with what you have with us when the bottom line is that we, even together, could never be enough for you."

"You don't know that."

"But I do, Danny." She leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You deserve more than we can give you and there will come a day when you realize that you want what I have with Laura. Not from either of us, but in general, from someone, and seeing us all the time will just become a painful reminder of that."

"Again," Danny chided, "you don't know that."

"Danny," she sighed, "I want this to work. I do. But the only way that it can is if the three of us are always honest with each other." She shook her head. "Laura and I have already promised each other, and we'll ask the same of you; the second this gets complicated or threatens any of the relationships between us, mine with Laura or yours with us, we stop."

"You make it sound simple."

"I know it's not simple," Carmilla replied. "We'd have to stop, probably take a break from each other and then hopefully be friends again. Because, believe it or not, that's what's most important to us; your friendship." She stroked Danny's cheek again. "Will you think about it?" Danny nodded. "Good, 'cause there is one question I'd really like answered now." She stepped a little closer. "Laura tells me you're a great kisser." Danny blushed. "Mind if I find out for myself?"

"And Laura would be okay with us kissing before I've made a decision?"

Before Carmilla could reply the blonde in question rounded the corner; "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She handed Carmilla her cell phone. "But I tried to call you to let you know dinner is ready and I heard your phone ringing in your bag and then…"

"You got paranoid and came looking for us?" Carmilla asked lightly.

"Maybe?" Laura replied sheepishly.

"And what have I told you about this place?"

"That we could survive a zombie apocalypse here?"

"So, what's there to be paranoid about?" Carmilla prompted as she held her hand out to her without moving from where she was standing between Danny's legs. "'Cause it couldn't possibly be that you thought Danny and I turned around, got on the helicopter and flew away together, could it?"

"No," Laura sighed as she let Carmilla pull her closer.

"Maybe I should…"

"No," Laura cut Danny off. "You stay, I'll go." She kissed Carmilla briefly and then looked at Danny. "For the record, Laura's fine with you kissing her girlfriend."

"You are?" Danny blurted.

"I told you," Laura smiled and held her hand out to Danny, "I already know most of what she was going to talk to you about and I'm okay with it." She met Carmilla's eyes. "And I really did just come to find you to let you know dinner is ready." Carmilla ran her left hand through Laura's hair and then pulled her in for a tender kiss. Laura broke the kiss first and leaned her forehead against Carmilla's. "Yeah," she sighed, "me too." She kissed her softly. "Be back soon?"

"Fifteen minutes?" Carmilla offered.

"Sure," Laura smiled and kissed her one last time before turning and walking away.

"Me too?" Danny questioned as Carmilla returned her attention to the redhead.

"Little signals," Carmilla replied and ran her left hand through her hair. "Even if we were in the middle of a terribly heated argument, I'd do that and it meant 'I love you'." She stepped closer to Danny and rested her hands on her shoulders. "So…" she drawled as she moved a few strands of Danny's hair from her forehead, "I've asked you three questions, and while I don't expect an answer to either of the first two until you've had a chance to talk to Laura and had some time to think…"

"Even if the answer is 'yes'?" Danny interjected.

"Especially if the answer is 'yes'," Carmilla replied but could do nothing about her grin or the redness of her cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because we want this to be your decision," Carmilla disclosed. "It's important to us, if you choose to do this, it's because you feel it's the right decision for you." She smiled. "Do it because it makes you happy." She leaned in and inhaled deeply as she kissed Danny's forehead. "Because, bottom line?" She stroked her cheek. "That's all we want; to try, for a little while anyway, to make you happy."

"And what, aside from the obvious, is in it for you?" Danny asked.

"We're already happy." Carmilla chuckled at Danny's look of doubt. "Well, mostly," she amended. "Danny," she sighed, "if we do this, continue with the fake breakup and you come back pretending to be my girlfriend, things are going to get messy, and fast." She shook her head and sighed again. "Laura and I are enough for each other, but with what's coming, there's a good chance even we will need an extra shoulder." She ran her left hand through Danny's hair and then gave her a moment to realize what the action meant. "I've spent so much time trying to figure out how I feel about you and I think I finally have. Every girl I've been with I thought I was in love with until I met the next because it was different from how I felt before. It doesn't mean that I wasn't in love before, just that the next love was…" she shrugged. "Deeper," she shook her head. "Distinct in its own right." She took a deep breath as her heart sped up. "I love you, Danny." She blushed and looked down until Carmilla raised her chin with a finger. "Maybe not the same way I do Laura, and maybe not as deep, but I love you nonetheless." They gazed into the depths of each other's eyes a moment. "So…" Carmilla said softly as she leaned in slowly to give Danny a chance to stop her; "Can I kiss you?"

Danny wet her lips and nodded as Carmilla closed the rest of the distance. They kissed tentatively at first, neither really sure if the kiss was really happening until Carmilla felt Danny's hands on her hips pulling her closer and prompting her to deepen the kiss.

When Danny broke the kiss a few minutes later she pulled away only far enough to gaze into Carmilla's eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Carmilla nodded. "I'd never forgive myself if something went wrong, if somehow, without even meaning to, I came between you."

"Danny," Carmilla sighed, "this," she indicated the two of them, "and what you and Laura feel for each other?" She smiled and stepped back a little. "If we let it or if we didn't at least talk about the elephant in the room, it could destroy," she shook her head, "well, it could destroy everything. Or," she kissed her briefly, "we can be adults about it and enjoy it for whatever it is." She pulled Danny to her feet. "I haven't had the easiest life, none of us have," she started walking towards the cabin, "and it's not likely to get any easier anytime soon."

"Some pep talk there, Carm," Danny teased.

"The point is," Carmilla chuckled, "good things have been few and far between in our lives." She stopped and turned to face Danny. "And this? What we could have between the three of us? It could be really really good." She smiled as Danny reached for her other hand. "Don't we owe it to ourselves to at least try?"

* * *

Laura had walked back to the cabin as quickly as her sore leg would let her, her limp growing more pronounced with every step. She came to a stop at the bottom of the cabin's stairs and then sighed as she slowly made her way up them, turned at the top, took a seat and then slipped her phone from her pocket.

She scrolled through the contacts until she reached the one she was looking for and dialed. "Hey Doc," she greeted. "Did you get my scans from L.A.?"

"I did," he replied, his tone grim. "They're not good Laura."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and asked; "Cut to the chase, Doc, will I be able to fight in January?"

"That depends," he replied slowly. "Have you been staying off it since the scans?"

"Not exactly," she admitted grudgingly.

"And how does it feel?" he prodded.

"Throbbing like a son of a bitch even though I've barely walked on it today," she replied.

"You had more than a dozen small fractures, Laura," he reminded her. "Yes, they're hair fine, but they're only going to get worse…"

"If I don't stay off it," she finished for him. "That hasn't exactly been possible."

"If you want to fight in January you'll make it possible," he informed her fiercely. "Look," he sighed, "come in Monday and we'll do some new scans. See where we're at. But you're going to have to follow my instructions to the letter. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she replied meekly but then smiled as Danny and Carmilla came into view. "I have a meeting in the morning with my bosses and then we'll come see you." She smiled as Danny ruffled her hair on her way by while Carmilla stopped lower on the stairs so they were eye level. "I'll see you Monday, Doc."

She ended the call and met Carmilla's eyes.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"Good," Carmilla smiled. "I think she's at 'maybe' for both and leaning towards 'yes'." She climbed a few more stairs and then squatted in front of her. "You okay?"

"My leg is throbbing pretty bad," she confided.

"But you've hardly walked on it today," Carmilla pointed out as she rubbed the thigh of Laura's injured leg.

"Which is why I called Doc Coughlin," Laura supplied. "He's going to run some new scans."

"And you'll do whatever he says?" Carmilla prodded and received Laura's sheepish nod. "But you won't listen to me?"

"I'm…" Laura sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Accepted." Carmilla leaned in, kissed her softly and then studied her a moment. "Why'd you come and find us?"

"To tell you dinner was ready," Laura replied evenly.

"Right," she answered skeptically.

"We've spent almost every minute of the last two weeks together," Laura finally admitted. "When I realized I couldn't reach you, I got…"

"Worried for my safety or worried about me and Danny?"

"Most of the first and a tiny bit of the second." She reached for Carmilla's hand. "But isn't that one of the reasons we're considering this?"

"I forgot to tell Danny that," Carmilla chuckled and then sat on the step beside Laura. "And I'm not sure I made it clear that we'd want to take things slow even if she says 'yes'."

"At least you left me something to talk about," Laura teased.

"I did tell her how I feel," Carmilla admitted. "But she said all the right things."

"Like?"

"Like she'd hate to come between us," Carmilla supplied as she put her arm around Laura's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "This could work, Laura, all of it." She kissed her cheek. "We can end this before your birthday."

"I should call Rick," Laura sighed as she pulled up his number.

"No." Carmilla took Laura's phone from her to emphasize her point. "He said he'd call if he makes any progress. Right?"

"Right." Laura giggled as Carmilla's stomach rumbled.

"You mentioned something about dinner?" chuckled Carmilla.

"Pot roast, roasted veggies, and salad," Laura informed her as she stood and held her hand out for her. "Looks amazing."

"Laura?" Carmilla held her hand tight and stopped her from going inside. "We okay?"

"We will be." She pulled Carmilla to her feet. "We need to talk." She smiled as Carmilla kissed her. "And we will."

"After you've talked to Danny," Carmilla reminded her.

"Of course," she answered and pulled Carmilla inside. "What are you going to do?"

"Maybe lay down, take a nap."

"Nap?" Laura questioned as she and Carmilla took seats at the table, Danny having already set out their meal. "Are you still drowsy?"

"A bit."

"You didn't finish the water I gave you?"

"I must have forgotten it on the helicopter," Carmilla shrugged.

"I'll get you a glass of water."

"I take it back," Danny chuckled as she took a seat at the head of the table. "You guys sound like an old married couple. You're fine."

"We will be," they both replied and laughed.

They filled their plates and then filled Danny in on all that was going on and the finer points of their plan.

"So, you really think us fake dating will put off any questions?" Danny asked as she pushed her empty plate away.

"Dark knows the truth and we think it'll quieten some of my bosses doubts," Laura replied.

"Okay," accepted Danny. "How is this going to work, logistically I mean?"

"As in; where are we going to live?" Laura asked and then turned to Carmilla when Danny nodded. "You didn't tell her about the house?"

"Hey," Carmilla laughed, "something else I left for you to talk about," she teased and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Babe," Laura chuckled and turned back to Danny. "We bought a house. Five bedrooms, overlooking Burrard Inlet, ultra private with a state of the art security system." She felt Carmilla squeeze her hand and turned back to her. "What?"

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit," she kissed her cheek. "We'll take that bath after your chat?" she asked as she grabbed their plates and stood.

"Sounds good," she replied, accepted a quick kiss, and then watched her take their plates to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. She returned, kissed her again, kissed Danny on the top of the head and then made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. "So…" Laura started slowly as the door closed behind her girlfriend, "what do you think?"

"You're a cop," Danny began, throwing her off balance. "You really okay with potentially killing two, albeit epically evil, people?"

"Do I wish there was another way?" She shrugged. "Maybe." She sighed. "But I've seen too much of the justice system to believe it'll be enough." She shook her head. "It was almost a relief when we found out there were two of them."

"How so?" Danny asked.

"Sure answered a lot of questions," she replied ruefully. "Like the reason shit was still happening is because we'd only managed to chain one head of the monster." She sighed. "We're starting to come up with a plan but…"

"You're not going to tell me?"

"We can't." She reached for Danny's hand. "Plausible deniability."

"But I might need to be your alibi," Danny prodded.

"It's easier to lie when you don't know what you're lying about," Laura offered. "We'll tell you as much as we can," she assured her. "And if you pretend to be Carm's girlfriend, you'll have the full force of the Vancouver Police Department keeping you safe." She squeezed Danny's hand. "You have our promise on that." She stood. "C'mon, let's go sit on the couch." Danny followed her to the couch, sat in the corner and turned to her when Laura sat beside her. "How are you doing?"

"In general or with what Carm and I talked about?"

"Both."

"The walk back from the helicopter barely tired me out, but, uh, I was glad when Carm suggested we sit."

"And the other?"

"I'm…" Danny let out a long breath as she looked into the distance and then back to her. "Incredibly flattered." She smiled. "More than a little tempted." She took Laura's hands. "I spent almost a month listening to you worry about losing her, why do want this, Laura?"

"As weird as it sounds," Laura sighed, "I think being with you will only make our relationship stronger."

"How so?"

"Because," she confided reluctantly, "if she still chooses me in the end, she chooses me."

"That's, uh, a little messed up."

"Maybe," Laura shrugged, "but she feels the same way." She smiled and took Danny's other hand. "And maybe we're being selfish."

"Selfish?"

"I love Carm, you know that." Danny nodded. "But if I'd never met her, I think," she smiled, "I don't know if we'd have been a forever thing, but I think you and I could have been happy for awhile." She lowered her gaze. "It's selfish because I want to see what it would have been like if we'd been together without losing the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." She met Danny's eyes again. "Have you… are you still a…"

"Virgin?" Danny supplied to Laura's nod. "You're still the furthest I've been with someone." She frowned. "Did you tell Carm?"

"No," Laura replied. "For one I didn't know if it was still true, and for another, I didn't feel it was my place." She squeezed Danny's hands. "We want to take things slow, Danny."

"So we're not going to jump into bed before the weekends out?" Danny joked.

"Would you want to?"

"Maybe," Danny blushed. "But 'slow' is probably a better idea."

"We think so," Laura agreed. "That way, if we decide to stop, it'll be easier to go back to being friends." She inched closer to her. "Yes, part of this about sex, it'd be stupid of us to deny that." She shook her head. "We," she sighed, "I," she amended, "care about you. I don't want to see you hurt, physically or emotionally." She let one of Danny's hands go to stroke her cheek. "I'd understand if you say 'no' because you want your first time to be special. You know? With someone you love?"

"I don't know," Danny blushed. "Being with both of you?" She smiled. "Two women that I care about?" She inched closer to Laura. "Sounds like it'd pretty special, not to mention, epic if you ask me."

"Eventually, once we're more comfortable with our arrangement, we'd each like to spend some time alone with you." She smiled at Danny's blush. "Is that, um, is that something you'd be interested in?"

"I would," she admitted. "Though I'm curious why you'd want it."

"Talking to you alone was Carm's idea," Laura confided to her confusion. "Mostly because she didn't want you to feel ganged up on but I agreed to it because I knew it would be easier." She shook her head. "I knew I could be more honest with you if Carm wasn't listening." She chuckled. "Not that she doesn't know what I'm going to say because we really have talked about this a lot the last two weeks. But some things are easier to say without her here." She smiled. "For example; I love you, Danny." She blushed. "Not in the same way I do Carm, but I could have." She looked down. "I almost did."

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't…" she sighed. "I've told you about my past." Danny nodded. "Please, don't take this the wrong way but…" She looked down. "Danny, the couple times we came close to, you know." Danny frowned but nodded. "I was fighting a panic attack. I wasn't ready…"

"But you were okay just a few months later with Carm?" Danny asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"There's a couple of reasons for that," Laura sighed. "I knew that Carm might have been assaulted sexually, for some reason, that made me feel safe."

"And I didn't?" Danny asked sadly and looked down.

"No," she replied simply and lifted her chin. "But, and please don't take this the wrong way, you're almost a foot taller than me."

"So it was my size?" Danny chuckled to her relief.

"It's not your fault," Laura assured her. "I wanted to, I did, but then my heart would start racing in a bad way and…"

"It's okay, Laura," Danny assured her as she pulled her into her arms. "I'm not offended." She lifted Laura's face up to her. "You think you'll be okay now?"

"After sleeping in your arms for almost a month?" she teased. "You made me feel safe, Danny." She shook her head. "That isn't something I can ever thank you enough for."

"I don't know," Danny smiled, "sounds like you've been thinking of a few ways."

"That isn't what this is." Laura sat up. "We're not," she shook her head. "This isn't…" She sighed. "This isn't meant as some sort of consolation prize."

"I didn't…"

"Danny, we, I, want this because of how I feel about you," she smiled. "I won't insult you and say that's the only reason because it's not, but…" she sighed. "We need you." She stroked Danny's cheek. "We need your strength. Your bravery. Your courage when ours feels likes it's failing." She shook her head. "I'm not going to lie to you, Danny, things are going to get messy and they're going to get messy fast." She dropped her hand to Danny's chest. "But only do this, any of it, because it's what you want." She sat up and out of Danny's arms. "Don't let us talk you into it. Don't let us seduce you." Danny pulled her back. "Do it because it's what'll make you happy."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Is that an answer?"

"Not yet," Danny smiled as she pulled her closer. "But, since I kissed Carm, it seems only fair." Danny reached up stroked her cheek and then slipped her hand to the back of Laura's neck and pulled her in for a soft and tender kiss. "I've missed you," Danny whispered as she rested her forehead against Laura's. "Why were you okay with me kissing Carm?"

Laura sat back and sighed; "Because I understand why she wanted to," she smiled as she laced her fingers with Danny's. "If, ultimately, you decide this isn't what you want," she met Danny's eyes, "at least I got to tell you how I feel. At least I got to kiss you," she blushed, "one last time."

"Tell Carm," Danny started, "you know, that I haven't yet."

"We'll wait until you're ready," Laura assured her. "And, when this is all over, we won't hide our relationship with you, but, um…"

"It would only complicate things if people knew right now?" Danny finished for her. "I figured as much." She chuckled as Laura stifled a yawn. "You should go to bed."

"Sorry," Laura yawned again, "it's been a long day and we didn't get much sleep last night."

"Make-up sex?" Danny teased.

"Something like that," Laura reddened and stood. "Danny?" The redhead met her eyes. "Thanks for listening and considering it."

"Thanks for asking," Danny replied as she stood and pulled Laura into a hug. "Certainly not how I expected my evening to go."

"No?" Laura laughed as she looked up at her.

"No." Danny smiled. "After you little fight last night I expected to be playing referee."

"We'd never put you in that position," Laura informed her and yawned again. "I should…"

"Yeah."

They kissed softly one last time and then Laura made her way up to the master bedroom and her waiting girlfriend. Only she wasn't there. The bedroom was lit with candles, a draft from the patio door making some of them splutter. She pulled a blanket from the bed and draped it over her shoulders as she went to join Carmilla on the patio.

"Hey," she greeted as she walked up behind her and wrapped in her in the blanket. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not anymore," Carmilla drawled as she turned in her arms and kissed her softly. "How was your chat?"

"Good." Laura smiled and then started walking back to the warmth of the bedroom. "There's something she wanted me to tell you."

"That you're the furthest she's ever gone with someone?" Carmilla guessed to her surprise.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Laura accused playfully as Carmilla lifted her shirt over her head for her.

"Simple math, really," Carmilla replied with a grin. "When we were talking about it you mentioned she hadn't," she reminded her. "You guys broke up only a few months before we met." She took Laura's bra off and tossed it, along with her shirt, on top of the dresser. "She's not the type of person to just hop into bed with someone."

"But I am?" Laura asked edgily.

"Hey," Carmilla cooed as she pulled Laura closer by the waistband of her jeans, "what happened with us is different."

"You think so?"

"We spent so much time together when we first met." She undid Laura's jeans, slipped them over her hips and let them fall to the ground. "Time that was highly stressful and dangerous." She smiled as she pulled Laura's underwear down and off. "Times like those can either break a relationship or make it unbreakable." She took Laura's face in her hands. "I'm convinced we're the latter." She kissed her forehead and then met her eyes. "Right?"

"Didn't feel so unbreakable last night," Laura admitted softly as she reached for the belt of Carmilla's robe and pulled it undone. She took the neck of Carmilla's robe in her fingers and then slowly pulled it open as she lowered her hands, her eyes following her progress until Carmilla forced her to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"So am I," Laura sniffed as a tear escaped her eye.

"I shouldn't have said the things I did, Pup, it was…" She shook her head as she wiped away Laura's tear. "I was out of line."

"Why did you then?" Laura asked as she sat heavily on the bed. "Why did you poke every single nerve?"

Carmilla sat in front of her and took her hands.

"Remember what I told you when we were in Whistler?"

"That I'm a fairly good at bullshit, a pretty good actor but a lousy liar?" Laura replied. "I'm guessing you've re-evaluated that opinion?"

"Not entirely," Carmilla corrected.

"No?" she asked dubiously.

"Not when it comes to me." She smiled. "You keep telling me what a great cop you are and yet you missed the fact that you almost always had your back to the Xanders when we argued." Comprehension dawned on Laura's face. "Your face gives you away, every time."

"So you pushed me until I broke?" Laura surmised. "It still doesn't make me feel any better about slapping you."

"Why?" Carmilla prodded. "Because you think it makes you no better than Deanna?" Laura shrugged. "Laura, it's not the same thing."

"How can you so easily forgive me when you banned Danny for hurting Brody?"

"Because that had nothing to do with Brody," Carmilla admitted. "I was upset because I had just about worked up the nerve to ask her out for coffee when she…"

"Disappointed you?"

"Yeah," Carmilla sighed. "Deanna rarely slapped me in the face and when she did it was usually a precursor to something much worse." She took both Laura's hands again. "It's different because of the way you looked at me the second you realized what you'd done." She reached up and stroked Laura's cheek. "I saw your remorse and regret." She smiled. "And I know, in here," she tapped her own chest, "and in here," she laid the same hand over Laura's heart, "that if I hadn't pushed you, you wouldn't have slapped me." She regarded her. "Right?"

"Right," Laura sighed. "Why though? Why push me?"

"Because we're going to have a really hard time convincing everyone that we've broken up, with or without Danny's help."

"And if I got to the point that I hit you, especially given your history, then things must be really bad between us," added Laura. "Carm?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ever do that again," Laura pleaded.

"I won't have to," she assured her. "I know this sucks, Laura, but it will work."

"I hope so."

"It will."

Carmilla moved to get under the covers and then blew out the candles on the bedside table as Laura went around the other side of the bed and did the same. She laid on her back and then pulled Laura close when she rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Laura, never forget that, okay?" She kissed Laura's forehead after she'd nodded. "We haven't made these sacrifices for nothing," she continued quietly. "This will all be over soon and then we can have the life we've worked so hard for. The life we deserve."

"I love you, too." Laura looked up at her. "As much as I hate this plan," she sighed, "you're right. It'll work." Laura kissed her softly and then laid her head back on Carmilla's chest. "I'm just scared."

"I know," Carmilla sighed. "So am I." She kissed the top of Laura's head. "But having you in my arms at the end of the day?" Laura looked back up at her. "I feel like I can conquer the world."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping this chapter answers some more questions and maybe puts to rest some fears. I really want to hear some feedback on this one as it may impact the story to come. As always, feedback is what keeps me motivated. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time Creampuffs!


	4. Zones of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Creampuffs! Hope this answers some of the concerns raised after the last chapter.

Road Trip, Day Four  
Grand Canyon to Disneyland

Carmilla had spent the last few hours staring off into the distance as she enjoyed the pre-dawn quiet and pondered all she'd learned in the last few days. While she'd never call herself a morning person, she did love this time of day whenever she was in the outdoors. She'd only gotten up to go the bathroom somewhere around four, but once she'd taken a deep breath of the chill air, decided to stay up and savor the silence. Living downtown, or close to it, it was rarely this still at any time of the day, but here? On the shore of the Colorado River where the closest people were the Xanders camped out at the edge of the many sites Laura had rented? It was that magic time when all the creatures that called the night their hunting grounds had gone to sleep and those that said the same of the day had yet to wake, and for a little while, the only sounds that broke the silence were the crackling of the fire beside her, the river nearby and her own breathing.

There was a time, not so long ago, that the silence and the dark unsettled her and made her anxious. At the time, she'd chalked it up to being away from the outdoors for so long as she'd become more accustomed to noise and light. Perhaps that was a part of it, but now she knew the real cause: Deanna.

Laura hadn't read or watched, most of Jan's research beyond correlating dates with Carmilla's journals. She'd explained that it didn't seem right knowing things Carmilla had yet to remember. They'd started wading through the evidence on Monday night after they'd set up their campsite and eaten dinner. Both had soon regretted their meal as the information contained was far worse than either had imagined. Beyond the physical abuse and staging of pictures, were the other, more subtle, forms. Namely, days spent in a closet so small she couldn't move. This, however, was conjecture. Jan had only found her once; malnourished, dehydrated and covered in her own filth. She had fed her and given her water, but ultimately, had to leave her there for fear of detection. Carmilla had found herself thinking, several times over the last few days, that she was grateful for the small mercy of the large gaps in her memory.

However, there was more on her mind than just the distant past; she was concerned with something a little more recent that might yet impact her future. "Danny," she sighed and shook her head. Ever since Laura had asked her how she feels about the redhead, she'd been asking herself the same thing. How could she love Laura as much as she did and still have feelings for Danny? It didn't make sense and she wasn't sure it mattered; she was never going to leave Laura, not for Danny, not for anyone. Still, she had to admit to herself, if not to Laura, that she does have feelings for Danny. That in itself was complicated enough, but add in Laura's feelings for Danny as well? She wasn't sure she had an answer. "Which," she sighed, "means we need to talk about it." She feared if they didn't, if they weren't honest with themselves and each other, that their doubts and insecurities would fester and tear them apart. Laura had already admitted her fear that Carmilla would leave her for Danny; it was time Carmilla admitted she feared Laura could do the same.

* * *

_Laura sat in the back of Steven's Compass, her knees drawn to her chest with her forehead resting on them as she wept. Carmilla was on her way back to Las Vegas and she had no idea where they stood. She'd told her as much as she could but the biggest secret, the one that could drive her away, had to remain that way. She couldn't risk the lives of Carmilla's parents before she'd had a chance to be reunited with them. And then there was Danny; cold and dead in some morgue. Alone. She felt like her whole world was crumbling around her and she was helpless to do anything but watch._

_"Fuck!" she hissed as a knock at the window startled her. She wiped the tears from her face and then opened the door. "What?" she spat._

_"You okay?" Rick asked as he put a hand on her shoulder._

_She shrugged off his hand as she got out the car, closed the door and then leaned against it._

_"No," she admitted. "Not remotely."_

_"Well," he smiled, "I think I've got just the thing to cheer you up."_

_"I highly doubt that," she scoffed. "Unless you're here to tell me Deanna is dead."_

_"No such luck, I'm afraid." He smiled. "Though I can tell you she is highly displeased with being behind bars." He took her elbow. "C'mon, I've got something to show you."_

_"Fine," she sighed and followed his lead. "But I want to hit a bathroom on the way to wherever we're going; I must look a mess."_

_"No worse than usual," he teased._

_"Not in the mood," she snapped as she bee lined for the nearest bathroom the second they were inside the hospital._

_Laura studied herself in the mirror once she'd used the facilities and washed her hands; she felt as bad as she looked. Like she'd aged years in the last few days. She chuckled as she splashed cold water on her face to erase the traces of her tears and hopefully reduce the puffiness of her eyes; in Carmilla's eyes, she had done just that. She'd left for the show believing she was nineteen going on twenty and returned knowing she'd soon be turning twenty-five._

_She exited to find Rick talking to Betty and Steven and immediately went to hug Betty._

_"Hey, I'm going to be okay," Betty soothed._

_"I'm so…"_

_"Don't be," Betty cut her off as she took Laura's face in her hands and wiped away her tears. "It wasn't your fault, okay?" Laura looked down. "Hey, look at me." She forced Laura to meet her eyes. "You couldn't have known what was waiting for us."_

_"Still…" she shook her head as she placed her hand on Betty's stomach. "I'm so sorry."_

_"It's not your fault," Betty reiterated as she pulled Laura back into her arms._

_"Why don't you take Betty home?" Rick suggested. "We're going to be a few minutes and I'll take Laura home when we're done."_

_"Sure," Steven replied and prodded the hugging women apart. "C'mon Hon, let's get you home."_

_Laura followed Rick through the hospital, unsure of where they were going or why. She was too numb to care. Too numb to even question it. All she wanted was to go home, crawl under the covers and cry herself to sleep. She had to let herself break again before she could pull herself back together. It wasn't until they reached a section of the hospital that was closed for construction with two police officers guarding the door that her curiosity was piqued enough to question where she was being taken. Before she could ask though, Rick led her to a room, its door closed and guarded by another two officers._

_"Any change?" Rick inquired of one of the officers._

_"None, sir," he replied._

_Laura followed him into the room and was stunned when he stepped aside to reveal who was under such strict guard._

_"D... D… Danny?" she stammered and looked at Rick for an explanation before she went to take the unconscious woman's hand._

_"They're keeping her sedated but if she remains stable through the next twenty-four hours, she'll be out of the woods," he shared._

_"But she was dead," she croaked out and looked back at him._

_"She was close to it," he replied. "Her pulse was weak and her breathing shallow when the EMTs arrived, I'm not surprised you missed it, given the state you were in." He shook his head. "The doctors said she should have bled out, but for some reason, her blood seems to be extra thick."_

_"Will," she chortled, which seemed to surprise Rick, "he saved her life before he tried to kill her."_

_"Explain," he probed._

_"He infected her with Deanna's parasite," she volunteered. "Laf's cure kills off the bugs but it takes a while for them to clear from the blood."_

_"I see," he replied thoughtfully. "Why don't I give you a few minutes?"_

_Laura nodded, looked back at Danny and then looked at the ceiling when the door closed behind Rick. "Thank you," she whispered and looked back at Danny. It wasn't that she was a religious person, she'd seen far too much of the darker side of life to believe in a God that would allow it to continue, but sometimes, she just had to say a 'Thank you' to the universe at large. "I'm so sorry you got hurt," she confided to her. "I'm never going to let that happen again," she vowed as she kissed her forehead._

* * *

Laura reached behind her when she woke a few hours after Carmilla and found the sleeping bag empty and cold. "Carm?!" she called as she sat up and stretched.

"Out by the fire, Pup," Carmilla called back.

"'Pup'," she snickered. All things considered, there were worse nicknames. She fished her sweatshirt and pants from where she'd tucked them inside the sleeping bag to keep them warm and dry, dressing awkwardly as she didn't want to brave the cold outside of it. Next, she slipped her shoulder holster on and checked her gun's clip before securing in its spot. Last, she pulled on her jacket and running shoes before heading out to join her girlfriend.

"Hey you," she greeted as she walked up behind Carmilla, tangled her fingers in her hair and tilted her head back for a long kiss.

"Hey…" Carmilla drawled and leaned back to focus on her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been crying," she hedged as she pulled Laura into her lap. "Want to tell me what's going on?" she asked gently as she stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"Dream," Laura divulged.

"Bad one?" she prodded.

"Intense," she deflected, kissed her softly and then rested their foreheads together. "I need to go to the bathroom." She kissed her forehead. "Be right back."

"Breakfast?" Carmilla suggested as Laura stood awkwardly.

"Not really hungry, yet," Laura replied. "Coffee?"

"I'll make some fresh," she offered as she stood and wrapped her arms around Laura and nuzzled into her neck.

"How long have you been up?"

"A few hours."

"You okay?" Laura asked as she turned in Carmilla's arms and took her face in her hands.

"I'm fine," she dismissed.

"You sure?" Laura frowned. "'Cause you sound broody."

"Just thinking about stuff," Carmilla sighed. "Trying to make sense of…" she shook her head. "Well, everything."

"I'll be back," Laura said and then kissed her as she had no idea what to say and her bladder was reminding her of its presence.

She did her best not to limp as she could feel Carmilla's eyes watching her as she walked away. The last thing she wanted was for Carmilla to know how much pain she was in and suggest they cut their road trip short. Laura wasn't ready to go home, especially now, given Carmilla's plan.

One of the advantages of renting out most of the campground was having the bathroom facilities to themselves, which meant they didn't have to worry about leaving their toiletries behind. She used the toilet and then studied her face in the mirror as she washed her hands.

"God," she chuckled, "how does she love you?"

Not only was her face tear-stained and her eyes puffy, but her hair was one big tangled mess. Once she'd splashed her face with cold water and slipped her brush into her pocket she returned to find Carmilla making their coffee.

"Could you?" she requested as she traded Carmilla her brush for a cup of coffee.

"Sure," Carmilla smiled and motioned for her to sit in front of her. "So, going to tell me about this dream you were having?" Laura only sighed in response. "Laura?" She waited until she met her eyes. "You promised to start being honest with me."

"It's not that," she shook her head and kissed her briefly. "I just don't feel like talking about it." She rubbed her face with her free hand. "It was about the day you flew back to Vegas." She shook her head again. "I went from utter despair to a little bit of hope to utter terror all in the matter of a few hours." When Carmilla only continued to brush her hair and didn't comment, she knew she needed more of an explanation. "I was crying in the car, I couldn't face being around people, when Rick came to find me to take me to Danny." She sighed. "You left and I didn't know where we stood. Danny was still unconscious and they still weren't sure if she was going to be okay." She turned to Carmilla. "I got the call from Ethan about your plane on the way home." She chuckled. "I still don't know how I held it together when I talked to you."

"You went into 'crisis mode'," she speculated.

"Maybe," Laura conceded. "As soon as I knew you were safely back at the house, I just…" She sniffed and fell back into her arms. "I felt so helpless, so defeated…" Carmilla gave her a squeeze. "I fell apart."

"I think," Carmilla began thoughtfully, "that the only thing that really got me through the last two weeks, was anger." She kissed the top of Laura's head. "And the few times I got to talk to you."

"I was too busy to be angry," Laura replied as she wiped her tears away and sat up. As Carmilla started brushing her hair again she continued; "You know, I was thinking," she shared, "and I have a theory behind the stuff that's happened since Deanna's been in jail."

"Go on," Carmilla prompted.

"I think Deirdre wanted us to figure it out," she postulated. "I think Julie was on our side and thought she was taking direction from Frank but…"

"It was Deidre pulling the strings?"

"Yes, but I suspect Frank told her to keep an eye on her brother," she explained. "The plane didn't blow until everyone was safe," she began listing. "I don't think the bomb on Nancy was on a timer…"

"You think Julie made it look that way and waited until you were safe to blow it?"

"Yes," Laura smiled, pleased Carmilla was keeping up.

"Then why was she there when Nancy was kidnapped?"

"To protect her?" Laura shrugged. "Maybe find out what her brother was up to?" She shook her head. "All I know for certain is that the only thing she had a clear view of from her rooftop was her brother. I think she killed him to keep him from killing anyone else."

"The why jump off the roof?"

"Turns out, she didn't," Laura corrected. "The cops on her roof were covering for each other. They startled her; she turned and tripped over her own feet before falling off the roof. I found out on Monday, after the Press Conference."

"Why lie about it?"

"They were worried they'd get in trouble for losing a witness."

"I don't know…"

"Well, there's also the fact that there was someone else at Danny's," Laura pointed out and then realized she hadn't told her that yet. "Betty, she was hit from behind and beaten, but someone stopped Will from killing her."

"What about Nancy?"

"That's what I thought until I found out the explosives had been disarmed," Laura supplied. "Nancy didn't have the know-how to know how to do that."

"So you're saying everything that's happened was her attempt to tip us off?" Carmilla asked doubtfully. Laura nodded. "People are still dead."

"I never said her plan was perfect," Laura joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "But I suspect it's because she's afraid of her sister too."

"Your hair is done," Carmilla informed her, grabbed her coffee and then pulled Laura into her arms. "How's your leg feeling?"

"Not too bad."

"Laura…" Carmilla sighed. "C'mon, that hike shouldn't have taken more than a couple of hours."

"Fine," Laura admitted. "It's sore."

"Out of ten?"

"Maybe a four?"

"And during the hike yesterday?" Carmilla prodded.

"More like a seven or an eight," she confided begrudgingly.

"Stand for me?"

"Why?"

"I want to prove a point," she stated and pushed her to stand.

Laura complied and then reached for the waistband of her sweatpants when she felt Carmilla tugging on them. "Hey!" she protested. "I'm not wearing anything underneath!"

"There's no one around for miles," Carmilla coaxed. "I'll be quick."

"Better be," she consented and then pulled her sweatshirt down to cover herself, "It's cold."

"Can you feel this?"

"Feel what?" she asked and looked to see what Carmilla was doing.

"You've got nerve damage around your scar," she advised her and then she felt Carmilla's fingers on her good leg. "Which goes from here," she felt her fingers press down on the inside of her thigh and then the fingers of her other hand mimicking the scar on her left leg, "and goes to here."

"What's your point?" Laura asked as she pulled her sweatpants back up and returned to Carmilla's arms.

"How would you describe the pain?"

"Dull, throbbing." Laura frowned. "Carm, what is it?"

"I think the only reason your leg didn't get cut off is that the bone stopped the piece of metal," she imparted. "Even if they took a nuclear bone scan they might still have missed it."

"Missed what?"

"Micro fractures," she stated. "Breaks in the bone so fine they can't be seen until they start healing." She regarded her. "Want to tell me how and when you were infected with Deanna's parasite?"

"Where did that leap of logic come from?" Laura faltered; it wasn't that she didn't want to answer the question, she just wanted to know how Carmilla had figured it out.

"Because you didn't even take into consideration the bone could be damaged," she reasoned. "The only reason I can think of is that you were infected at some point and think your bones are too strong to be fractured." She raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you answering my question?"

"Because I'm shocked you figured it out, not that I wasn't going to tell you, I'm just…" she shook her head; "Impressed." Carmilla raised her eyebrow again. "Fine," she smiled. "It was after we cured Dark," she began. "Laf was worried about the dosage." Carmilla frowned. "Dark was a special case."

"Because the bugs had a direct line to his bone marrow?"

"Exactly," Laura smiled. "Laf was worried what the cure would do to someone who was otherwise healthy."

"So they infected you and then, what? Cured you?"

"With increasing doses of the cure," Laura clarified. "I still don't see what you're getting at though."

Carmilla reached for a medium sized stick and then took her knife from its holder on her belt. She sat forward, balanced the stick on a rock and then struck it full force with her knife.

"Say this stick is your leg," Carmilla instructed. "The bark is your skin and muscles while the wood itself is the bone." She stripped the stick of its bark and showed Laura the wood inside. "The 'bone' seems intact, right?" Laura nodded. "Now watch." Carmilla bent the stick back and forth a few times and then showed Laura the stick again. "See how the fractures you couldn't see are getting bigger?"

"So you're saying, if I have these 'micro fractures', that I'm making them worse every time I walk?"

"Essentially," confirmed Carmilla. "I texted Doc Coughlin to make you an appointment at an LA Clinic tomorrow to see if I'm right." She moved some of Laura's hair behind her ear. "The question is; will you accept any recommendations they make to get you better?"

"Such as?"

"Staying off it as much as possible, and maybe, if you can't avoid it, using crutches or possibly a wheelchair."

"That seems a little excessive," Laura commented.

"Do you want to fight in January?"

"Yes," she replied and then amended; "But I wouldn't be heartbroken if I didn't."

"Alright," Carmilla replied and then considered a different tact. "What if you had to run away from danger or towards it to protect someone? How would you feel if you, or someone else, got hurt because your leg broke as you ran and you couldn't get there in time?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Every step you take could, potentially, make any fractures worse, up to, and including, weakening the bone to the point that one misstep could break it." She paused to let Laura consider the consequences. "You've already been walking on it for almost two weeks," she pointed out.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Laura pouted. "I'll get it checked in LA but I can't guarantee I'll stay off it until we get home."

"And why the frilly hell not?"

"We're already targets," Laura replied simply. "No need to let them know I'm an injured target." Laura could tell Carmilla wasn't happy with her decision. "Fine," she sighed, "I'll use my cane in public and stay off it completely when we're not, okay?" Carmilla remained unimpressed. "How about this? If it's still bugging me when we get home I'll call and make an appointment with Doc Coughlin myself."

"And you'll do whatever he says?" Laura nodded. "Alright." She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me Danny was alive sooner?"

"You know why," Laura dismissed.

"So it was just because of her safety?" Carmilla chided.

"Why else?"

"Laura," she sighed, "I could sit here and tell you until I'm blue in the face that I'm never going to leave you for Danny, or anyone else, and you'll never fully believe me." She ran her hand through Laura's hair and then let it rest at the base of her neck. "I know this because I feel the same. I still don't think that's necessarily a bad thing; being afraid of losing you. It means I'll never take you, or what we have, for granted and I'll spend the rest of our lives ensuring that I'm good enough for you."

"So, what?" Laura started, her tone having taken an edge. "You think I didn't tell you right away because I was afraid you'd decide to be with Danny instead?" Carmilla nodded. "Oh, Kitten," she sighed, her tone softening as she continued; "if I had an ulterior motive for not telling you sooner it was because I was afraid of how it'd affect you for the rest of filming." She finished her coffee so she could put her mug aside and take Carmilla's free hand. "We need to talk about Danny, don't we?"

"We do," Carmilla affirmed. "You know, I've been sitting out here for the last few hours trying to figure this out."

"Few hours?"

"Yeah," Carmilla sighed. "I got up to use the bathroom and ended up just enjoying the quiet." She smiled. "I think I figured out a few things though."

"Yeah?"

"I've thought I've been in love before and each time I was with someone new I thought; if I loved her how could I have loved the one before?" She stroked Laura's thumb with her own. "But now I realize that, just because I loved the next doesn't mean I didn't love the one before, it just means that I loved her differently." She moved the hand that was at the back of Laura's neck so she could stroke her cheek. "And I know I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Laura kissed her softly. "And I didn't fall in love with because of everything you've done for me, or even despite it. How could I? I didn't know." She kissed the frown from Laura's forehead. "I only knew what you'd done for me since we met," she clarified. "When you admitted to knowing about my past, some of it anyway, for the first time in a long time, you gave me hope." She shook her head. "You already knew about some of the darkest stuff about me and you didn't shy away. Granted," she chuckled, "I didn't realize how much you knew." She smiled. "There was this moment, in the airport when I warned you I was going to kiss you, I noticed you lick your lips, not like you were just getting ready, but like you wanted me to." She blushed. "That's when I knew."

"For me, it was the first day we met," Laura confided. "In the cage? When you laughed for the first time?" She blushed. "I just…" She shook her head. "I already thought you were stunning but when you laugh?" She smiled. "Your whole face just lights up."

"And you still think I'd ever leave you?" Carmilla asked, her voice tinged with sadness. "I've never met anyone and thought; 'This woman, this is the one I want to grow old with', until I met you." She sighed. "But this Danny thing…" She shook her head. "Right now it's just a seed. A seed that can either be nurtured and grown into something special and amazing or it can fester and tear us apart."

"So what do we do?"

"Well," she pulled Laura into her arms, "I figure we have a few options. The one that would seem to be the easiest would be, beyond talking about it between us, we forget about it." Laura looked up at her. "We don't tell Danny anything and as soon as it's safe we send her off to start a new life."

"So just cut her out of our lives without explanation?"

"Essentially," she affirmed. "It would also mean she shouldn't be a part of our faux break-up plan. Which is unfortunate because I really think it would belay most questions."

"True," Laura sighed.

"I know," Carmilla kissed the top of her head, "I'm not very fond of that option either." Laura sat up so she could meet her eyes. "We just got her back into our lives, and maybe…" she shook her head. "Maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation if we hadn't almost lost her for good." She kissed the side of Laura's head. "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to let her go yet."

"Neither am I," Laura agreed. "So what's our next option?"

"Don't you want to hear the 'cons' of the first option?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Laura countered. "We lose a valued friend."

"We might eventually be friends, and in a way, we still would be," she amended. "Just, long distance friends for a while."

"Okay," Laura agreed. "And the next option?"

"We still include Danny in the plan but we don't tell her about any of this and just try to be the best friend that we can be to her," she suggested.

"The drawback being that this might still come between us?"

"I wouldn't let it," she countered fiercely. "No, the 'drawback' is that, given enough alcohol and the right circumstances." She shrugged. "Put three people together who are attracted to each other and…"

"Something might happen anyway?" Laura finished for her. "And that would be so bad?"

"Maybe not in the moment," Carmilla blushed. "But what makes all this so complicated is also what makes it simple."

"And what's that?" Laura prompted.

"Our feelings and our history," she offered simply.

"I can see how that complicates things…"

"... but how does that make things simpler?" Laura nodded. "Cause I know I would never do anything to hurt either of you, not intentionally anyway."

"I know," Laura smiled, "neither would I."

"I have to believe that Danny wouldn't either," she speculated to Laura's nod. "So the drawback?" Laura nodded again, only this time a little more reluctantly. "In this case, it would be just sex."

"Again, that would be so bad?"

"I think it would ruin our friendship," she countered sadly. "How could it not?"

"We could figure it out," Laura coaxed. "Maybe, eventually, be friends again."

"I'm not sure I want to risk it," she confided.

"Then what do you suggest?" Laura asked nervously. "'Friends with benefits'?"

"More like an extension of our friendship," she offered.

"Extension?" she probed.

"We tell Danny how we feel…"

"How do you feel about Danny?" she interrupted.

"I don't know," Carmilla sighed and then defended; "I don't!" She shook her head. "I don't understand how I can feel anything for her when I feel so much for you." She rubbed her face. "Maybe I wouldn't be feeling this way at all if I hadn't spent two weeks thinking she was dead…"

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Carmilla kissed her forehead. "I was just trying to explain, okay?" Laura nodded. "When I was flying home I couldn't stop thinking I'd never get the chance to make it up to her for the way I treated her before." She shook her head. "Last summer, yes, I was attracted to her and maybe I'd hoped it could be more, but that's all it was until we started spending time with her." She sighed sadly. "Even then I didn't treat her as well as I could have but that was because I couldn't…" She shook her head and looked at the sky. "I wasn't ready to admit to myself that I felt anything for her so I kept her at arm's length."

"It didn't matter," Laura confided quietly. "Danny, she told me, she didn't have feelings for you until recently." She waited until Carmilla met her eyes. "That the feelings she'd developed were because of the person you've become around me." She considered her next words carefully. "Tell me again how our feelings don't complicate things?"

"I never said it wouldn't be complicated," she pointed out. "But I think it'll only get as complicated as we let it," she suggested thoughtfully. "And by 'extension' I mean…" she smiled and blushed. "Aside from telling her how we feel, maybe," she blushed, "ask her if it'd be okay if we showed her too."

"So, sex?"

"Not necessarily," she clarified. "I mean, if we end up there, eventually, great, but I'd be happy if I could show her affection from time to time." She smiled and took Laura's hand. "Like holding her hand if we're talking about something intense." Laura looked at their hands. "Maybe, stroke her cheek?" She demonstrated until Laura met her gaze. "Or kissing, if she's okay with that." Laura kissed her softly. "Or maybe the three of us cuddling up and watching a movie together after a long day."

"Or taking her to bed to spend the night with us after a particularly bad one?" Laura suggested. "Not to have sex, but just to comfort each other?"

"Exactly," Carmilla smiled. "All without feeling weird or guilty about it." She pulled Laura back into her arms. "Laura, what we're going to face when we get home…"

"...is going to be a shit storm like we've never seen before?"

"When I came home," Carmilla started, throwing Laura enough that she sat up. "I was trying so hard to be strong for you because I knew how you felt about Danny even if you weren't ready to admit it to yourself. I think I was so adamant that you know it was okay to admit it and that I was okay with it because I was just starting to admit to myself how I felt."

"And you hoped I'd be as understanding?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Even if I didn't know it at the time and it hardly seemed to matter." She kissed Laura's cheek. "The point I was trying to make is, this shit storm we're starting? There might come a time when I can't be strong enough to help you hold it together because I'm barely holding it together myself."

"And I might be in the same condition," Laura added thoughtfully.

"Laura?" She put a finger under her chin and turned her to meet her eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world. Believe that, okay?" Laura smiled and nodded. "You are everything I have ever wanted and so much more that I never knew I needed." She kissed her cheek. "But I'm scared Laura, that at some point in the near future, I won't be enough for you because I won't be enough for myself. That we'll need someone else to help us get through the rough patches."

"Someone who can help hold us together when we can't do it ourselves?"

"I'm not saying that's going to happen," Carmilla soothed. "But wouldn't it be nice to know we have the option?" Laura nodded and smiled. "Wouldn't it also be nice too, occasionally, maybe, have a distraction from our shitty reality?"

"I'm not enough of a distraction?" she countered as slipped a hand under her shirt.

"No, you definitely are," Carmilla chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. "And not that any reality that has you in it is all bad," she added. "But you can't tell me that the idea of us being physical with Danny doesn't appeal to you." Laura's blush was confirmation enough. "But Laura?" She stopped the progress of Laura's hand so she could focus. "We only do this if it's what we both want, okay?" Laura met her eyes. "It's as important as us being honest with each other, at all times, okay?" Laura nodded. "I love you and I wouldn't even consider this if I didn't think this would be good for us."

"Aside from the obvious, um, benefits, how so?"

"Because, in the end, don't we all deserve someone who chooses us, over everyone else, under any circumstances?" she questioned. "Don't you deserve to know that, even give the chance? Given the temptation? That you are still the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with?" She kissed her softly. "Don't I deserve the same?"

"You do."

"I just," she sighed and laid her chin on Laura's head; "given our individual histories with her and our shared feelings." Laura looked up at her. "We could let all that come between us and ruin our friendship with Danny or," she smiled, "we could be adults about it." She kissed her briefly. "We could admit, accept and even embrace the way we feel and maybe, if we're lucky, make Danny happy for a little while." She kissed Laura's forehead. "But only if it's what we both want."

"And what about Danny? Aren't you worried she might get…" Laura trailed off in search of the right word when Carmilla found it for her.

"Attached?" Laura nodded. "Yes, I'm worried she might get hurt, but as long as we always keep the lines of communication open, I think we can avoid that but that's why it's just as important that she know and understand why this is something we want, what we want and that it's her decision too." She regarded her a moment. "I don't want to talk either of you into this, or seduce you into it," she explained. "Yes, it's something I'd like, something I think will help us evolve as a couple, but I wouldn't be heartbroken if we don't follow this path because you are what is most important to me," she explained. "We're on this path together. Laura, and our path is about to get steep and rocky. We have to be together in all we do or we're not going to make it." She stroked her cheek. "Yes, our goal is to end Deanna but not even that would matter if you're not with me at the end. Not Danny, you, got it?" Laura nodded. "I don't want us to make any decisions right now, we need to talk more about this before we do, but we both have to be okay with whatever we decide, alright?"

"Alright," Laura agreed and looked at her watch. "You know, we still have a few hours before we have to pack up and head out," she pointed out as her hand again crept under Carmilla's shirt. "Maybe we could, um," her hand reached her breast, "'distract' each other for a bit?" she suggested as she stroked her nipple with her thumb.

"Now that's a plan I don't have to think about." She pulled Laura into a deep and passionate kiss. "Tent?" she suggested to Laura's nod.

While nothing had been settled, Laura was starting to feel, or more importantly believe, that they were going to be okay. Carmilla had managed to put into words things she'd been trying to for weeks and somehow, knowing Carmilla was just as confused as she was, was comforting. But even more remedying than that was knowing that, not only were the able to talk about it, they were going to figure it out together.

They relieved each other of their meager clothing the moment the tent was zipped up behind them, all their questions about their future put on hold as they lost themselves in the other's touch. No more words were needed as they demonstrated how they felt. In that moment they only knew one thing for sure: they had already chosen each other over all others and always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my beautiful Creampuffs. So, if you hadn't already guessed, a lot of this chapter is in response to the concerns raised after the last chapter but one concern I'd like to address directly is the tagging of this work as OT3. The reason I didn't tag it as such from the beginning is that, well frankly, I never expected this story to be as epic or as complicated as it turned out to be when I started it. Hell, I thought I could continue to write two very different stories at the same time and soon realized that wasn't the case. The point being, it wasn't the plan. So why don't I add the tag now? Because I'd hate to scare people off from a story they wouldn't read solely because of the tag when, now that it is part of the plan, won't be a huge part of the story, (even if it seems that way now), or a true OT3. Yes, I feel this is important for the evolution of their relationship and while the next few chapters will have them talking about it, it won't be a major focus of the story once they get back home. It's more of a; getting it out of the way now so we can get back to the real story.
> 
> Lastly, without giving anything away, please rest assured that I think most people will be happy with how all this resolves itself in the end. Trying to explain any further than that, at this point, would give away major upcoming twists.
> 
> So please, Creampuffs, bear with me; I do have a plan. I will, however, if/when they, um, consummate their relationship with Danny, give a head's up at the start of the chapter so you can skip that part if you want. Fair enough?
> 
> Thanks, as always, for the feedback. Even though last chapter's comments haven't changed the plot it did help me identify the questions and concerns I still needed to answer. Until next time Creampuffs, hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as always, feedback is always encouraged and appreciated.


	5. Co-Existence

Carmilla pulled the blanket down Laura's back and then lightly ran her fingertips along her spine on the way back up. She leaned in and inhaled deeply as she kissed Laura's shoulder; it was hard to forget the multiple bruises that had covered her back just two weeks ago. She lowered the blanket further and noted all the smaller scars on the back of Laura's legs along with the large one that almost took her life, or at the very least, her leg. She pulled the blanket back up and sighed as she laid her head on Laura's shoulder, not realising she was crying until she sniffed.

"Carm?" Laura mumbled sleepily as turned her head to her. "What's wrong?" she asked as she turned to her side and wiped the tears from Carmilla's face

"Just thinking how many more scars you have since the first time we came up here," she admitted as she ran her fingers down Laura's left arm and the two new scars she had there.

"Carm?" She waited for Carmilla to meet her eyes. "Those scars?" She stroked her cheek. "They're only skin deep…"

"Not so 'skin deep'," Carmilla interjected sadly.

"No, but they'll heal," she assured her. "Just like the many more wounds that you've helped heal that can't be seen." She smiled and kissed Carmilla's forehead. "Carm," she met her eyes, "you talk all the time about how much I've helped you and made your life better, but what you seem to forget is that you've done the same for me." Carmilla stroked her cheek. "I knew what I was getting into, well mostly, when I decided to be at your side. I knew it could be dangerous." She leaned her forehead against Carmilla's. "But I was a cop first." She leaned back and met her eyes. "Danger is part of the gig." She chuckled. "And it's not like my other career choice might not leave me with my fair share of scars," she pointed out.

"You're still going to resign?"

"As soon as this is over and we're clear."

"I thought you liked being a cop?"

"I liked what I was doing, helping kids, but once this is over…"

"Your cover will be blown?"

"If it isn't already," Laura amended. "The point is; if I can't go back to what I was doing, well, there's plenty of other ways I can help kids, right?"

"Actually," Carmilla smiled, "I had an idea…" Carmilla trailed off at a knock at the door and then pulled the blanket further over them as she called for Danny to come in.

"Hey guys," Danny said as she poked her head in the door and looked down. "I didn't mean to intrude but I made breakfast and I was hoping to talk to you before I take off…"

"Where are you going?" Laura interrupted as she turned to her stomach and faced Danny.

"I thought I'd head to Carm's parents, give you guys some space before you come for dinner…"

"Dinner?" Carmilla questioned as Laura groaned and buried her head in her pillow. "What?"

"I'm guessing she forget to tell you," Danny joked.

"Your mom was here when I got here," Laura supplied as she turned to look at her. "She made us dinner and asked if I thought she should stick around until you got here. I wasn't sure so I tried to call you." She looked at Danny. "Was she still here when you got here?"

"Yeah, but I told her I'd pass the message along." She ran her hand through her hair. "Which, I guess I forgot because I was…"

"Distracted?" Carmilla offered to Laura and Danny's chuckles. "Did Mom tell you about dinner tonight?" She asked Laura who nodded. "Guess you were 'distracted' too?" she teased. "Why didn't you say something when you came to find us?"

"Because I didn't expect to find you the way I did and I felt like I was intruding and I was flustered and…" Laura rambled.

"So it wasn't because you thought Carm and I had taken off?" Danny questioned.

"No," Laura replied honestly as she turned back to her.

"That was just my lame attempt to lighten the mood," Carmilla added. "So," she kissed Laura's shoulder, "you came to ask if my mom should stick around and forgot when you saw me about to kiss Danny?" Laura turned so she could meet her eyes. "Why though?" Laura didn't have an answer. "Was it because you didn't expect to see us like that or because it bothered you?"

"It didn't bother me," Laura replied and rolled to her back so she could also see Danny. "But no, I didn't expect it and I mostly just felt like I was intruding."

"So it wasn't jealousy?" Danny prodded.

"Not at all," she asserted. "I guess, maybe, imagining it and seeing it, are two different things."

"So it didn't bother you?" Carmilla pressed.

"No," she replied. "Did it bother you knowing I was likely doing the same thing with Danny?"

"Not bothered," Carmilla replied thoughtfully. "I wasn't really thinking about it." She shrugged. "I was too busy thinking about my own talk with Danny."

"I'm, um," Danny stammered, "I'm going to let you guys get dressed. Meet you downstairs?" They nodded. "I, uh, brought your bags up, in case you need them."

"Thanks Xena," Carmilla replied fondly. "We'll be right down." She waited until Danny had closed the door behind her, turned to Laura and kissed her softly. "You really weren't bothered?"

"No," Laura smiled. "Were you?"

"No," she answered and kissed her. "I guess that's progress, right?"

"I guess," Laura agreed. "And, for the record, I didn't think you'd run off with Danny."

"That's good." She kissed her and then leaned back to stroke her cheek. "You know, even if she says 'no', I'm glad we talked to her."

"You got that feeling too, huh?" Laura questioned as she sat up and stretched.

"Yeah." Carmilla sat up and stretched as well before going to gather their clothes. "I'm not sure why though."

"I might have an idea," Laura replied vaguely. "What did you want to do with the rest of our day?"

"What time are we expected at my parents?" Carmilla asked, letting the vagueness of Laura's answer go for the moment. She'd learned a few things over the last two weeks one of them being; if Laura didn't want to tell her something, there was a reason. In this case, she figured Laura was protecting Danny's confidence and that was a reason she could accept without asking for it.

"Six," Laura replied, clearly relieved that Carmilla hadn't pressed for a better answer.

"And how long does it take to get there?"

"About an hour if we go through the bush," Laura supplied as she took her clothes from Carmilla. "Twenty minutes if we take the tunnel that lets out in the rec room."

"Tunnel?"

"Yeah, it's the same one your dad disappeared through when he came to warn me about the Jeep." She shrugged. "I'd assumed it went to his mountain bunker, but then, I didn't know about the rest of it at the time." She put on her bra and pulled on a t-shirt. "So what did you want to do until we head out for dinner?"

"Aside from you? Repeatedly?" Carmilla chuckled lowly at Laura's blush. "I wouldn't mind taking the boat across the lake and checking out my new gym."

"You really up to rowing all the way there and back?"

"I have a small electric motor in the shed," she informed her. "I was thinking of catching some fish for dinner on the way back but I guess there's no point."

"We could still go fishing," Laura countered as she remembered how much fun they'd had the last time. "Take them home for dinner tomorrow?"

"We could do that," Carmilla smiled as she pulled Laura's backpack over. "You should probably wear your brace though." Laura sighed as she took LaFontaine's custom brace from her. "Hey…" Carmilla cooed, "I let you get away with not wearing it yesterday 'cause you were sitting most of the day but…"

"It was still aching like a bitch by the end of the day," Laura admitted as Carmilla pulled the brace into position on Laura's leg. "Carm?" She waited for Carmilla to look up at her. "I know I've been overly stubborn about my leg…"

"'Pig headed' is the description I'd use," Carmilla interjected.

"I know," Laura sighed. "I just…" she shook her head. "I'm afraid to appear weak and I'm afraid my bosses will use it as an excuse to take me off the case."

"But don't we need the appearance of weakness right now?" she asked. "If Deanna thinks you're injured she might act more quickly to take advantage of it. I agreed to hiding it while we were away because we weren't ready, or in a position, to fully capitalize on it."

"So now that we're back in Vancouver it doesn't matter?"

"No, it does," Carmilla corrected. "But only insofar as it might help us reach our objective sooner." She sighed as she watched Laura pull on a pair of jeans. "But enough about reality." She sat down beside her on the bed. "How about we forget about all of it for the rest of the day?"

"We'll need to go over the plan with your dad," reasoned Laura.

"Fine," she sighed. "But until then everything else is put on hold."

"Deal," Laura smiled as they stood.

"I was also thinking maybe, if there's a good spot and no one around, maybe we could 'christen' one of the new cabins?"

"Hmm," Laura hummed thoughtfully as she noticed Carmilla slip one of their 'toys' into her backpack. "It's the weekend so there'll be no one around and…" she pulled Carmilla into her arms, "I think I know the perfect spot for us to 'christen'."

"Oh really?" Carmilla chuckled, her voice again a little deeper than usual. "Care to elaborate?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Laura joked. "But speaking of elaborating; what did you mean by still helping kids?"

"Nice subject change there, Pup," Carmilla laughed as she led her out of the bedroom. "Well, I was thinking, while I could never bring myself to live there again, the estate's property does have an excellent location." She shrugged. "I'm thinking, when we announce the estate's demolition," she explained as they made their way downstairs, "that we're building a new housing complex for Vancouver's homeless youth with priority given to queer youth."

"Why not just renovate the existing building?" Laura wondered as they took seats at the table and Danny placed plates of pancakes, sausages and bacon in front of them.

"Because I don't think anything less than fire can exorcise the demons from that place?" Carmilla chided. "No, after everything that has happened there, I want to see the place go up in flames. In fact, I think we should throw a big ass party celebrating its destruction and the construction of place that will piss Deanna off more than leaving the place to rot will." She looked at Danny as she pulled a couple of pancakes onto her plate. "Thanks for breakfast, Xena."

"I hope pancakes are okay?" Danny asked.

"Don't know why they wouldn't be," Laura laughed as she filled her plate.

"I didn't know how long you guys were going to be and I figured they'd still be edible if they were left in the oven for an hour or so," offered Danny. "So, um, about what we talked about yesterday…" she trailed off and looked down at her clasped hands in front of her.

"Danny?" Carmilla prodded and waited for her to look up. "You don't have to give us an answer if you're not ready to." She shrugged. "We only want you to do what's right for you, what makes you happy."

"What if doing what's right for me isn't necessarily the same as what will make me happy?" Danny postulated and sighed.

"Wait…" Carmilla looked at Laura and then back at Danny. "You 'like' someone, don't you?"

"That's not…" Danny shook her head. "It's not that it matters, I doubt she knew I was alive when I was alive."

"The tall blonde at the gym?" Laura asked, Danny's reddened cheeks were confirmation enough. "Oh, she knows you're alive."

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Maybe because she always looks for you the second she walks into the gym?" Laura offered. "Or how she frowns when she spots me with you?" Laura smiled. "What's her name again?"

"Steph," Danny provided. "But she isn't why I have to say 'no'."

"Just so we're clear," Carmilla started, "which part are you saying 'no' to?"

"I'll come back to Vancouver and help with your plan. Mostly because I just want to help…"

"And because you're bored as shit up here?" Carmilla ventured.

"There is that," Danny chuckled. "But also because I don't want the people I care about to go on thinking I'm dead."

"Fair enough," Laura accepted. "Can I ask why you're saying 'no' to rest of it?" When Danny didn't answer and looked down instead, she pushed; "Danny?" The redhead looked up. "Whatever it is, it's okay."

"It's just…" Danny sighed and shook her head. "When we video chatted a couple of weeks ago…" she rubbed her face. "You both seemed so happy to see me and I was so happy to see you…" She stood and started to pace. "I've spent most of the last two weeks trying to come to terms with my feelings for both of you. Trying to put them aside so I can be your friend because neither of you could ever possibly feel what I do for you and even if you did, we'd never do anything about it because of your feelings for each other, and…" She shook her head again and sat back down. "If you'd asked me two weeks ago, maybe my answer would have been different, but now?" She sighed. "As much as I want to, as much as I'm tempted, I have to say 'no'." She rubbed her face. "I've spent all this time trying to get over you, that it feels…" She reached for Carmilla's hand as she was closest. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you asked, but I feel, if I say yes, it'd be a huge step back."

"The argument we had the night you went to confront Will, you meant that, didn't you?" Laura questioned and looked at Carmilla when Danny nodded. "She said she couldn't get over me if she was around me all the time." She looked back at Danny. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here until this is over?"

"Laura," Danny sighed. "The four weeks I was sleeping with you in my arms were some of the best and most bittersweet moments of my life. Sure, the few first nights were simply to comfort you, but pretty soon I started to look forward to going to bed every night. Even if you were already asleep when I came in, and you left before I woke up every morning, for the half hour or so before I fell asleep every night, it felt so good to have you in my arms." She shrugged. "I wanted more and I couldn't have it." She chuckled. "And then the two of come up here yesterday, after I've spent two weeks telling myself to be the best friend I can be to the two of you and that I'd move away if I couldn't…"

"...and tell you that we both have feelings for you and want to have some sort of relationship with you," Carmilla finished for her. "Danny?" She squeezed her hand. "It's okay, you know? We really do want you to do what you feel is best for you." She smiled as she let her hand go and started eating again. "Besides, your answer was never as important as our asking the question was."

"Excuse me?"

"We're not naive," Laura supplied. "In even the most perfect of long term relationships it's not uncommon for one of the people in said relationship to develop feelings for someone else…"

"And since we're in the somewhat less common predicament of both of us having feelings for the same person," Carmilla continued, "We thought we'd try to explore it."

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make," Laura clarified as she playfully punched her girlfriend in the shoulder. "The point is; what was important was that we talk about it, between ourselves, and with you, so it wouldn't become a problem." She took Carmilla's hand. "When Carm first proposed the whole fake-breakup slash fake-dating-you…"

"She told me it sounded like her worst nightmare," Carmilla supplied and squeezed Laura's hand. "But then, after thinking about it for a few days, I realized I was just as frightened of the same thing; that Laura could leave me for you." She kissed Laura's knuckles and then let her hand go. "We talked about it, a lot, and when it came down to it, we decided we needed to talk about all this with you because, well, neither of us is ready to not have you in our lives after almost losing you."

"And maybe my answer would have been different if I hadn't," Danny confided. "But dying?"

"Sure puts your life into perspective?" Laura ventured to Danny's nod. "We get it."

"You do?" Danny blurted.

"There's a very good chance we wouldn't be having this conversation at all if you hadn't almost died," Carmilla explained. "I spent two weeks thinking you were dead, getting you back? Having you in our lives at all?" She smiled. "We just want you in our lives, however you want to be."

"Maybe we shouldn't have told you," Laura confided quietly. "Maybe it would have been easier to move on if you didn't know that your feelings weren't so unrequited?"

"I don't know," Danny sighed. "I mean, yes, maybe, it would have been easier, but," she shrugged, "it's nice to know that it's not in all my head." She rubbed her face. "There's a part of me…" She shook her head. "I wish I could say 'yes', I do…"

"Danny?" Carmilla waited for her to meet her eyes. "I refuse to regret what happened yesterday. I don't know if this will ever happen again; Laura and I having feelings for the same person…"

"I don't think we will," Laura interrupted thoughtfully. When she realized she'd spoken aloud, she explained; "For the last week, or so, Carm and I have been trying to understand how we can have feelings for you when we feel so much for each other." She smiled. "I think I finally figured it out; our feelings for you pre-date our feelings for each other. A small piece of my heart still belonged to you when I fell for Carm." She took Carmilla's hand. "I also think, if you hadn't died in my arms, that small part would have eventually been taken over by my love for her." Carmilla drew her hand to her lips and kissed it. "But someday, maybe someday very soon, there won't be place for anyone else, except, maybe, for that small piece that will always belong to you," she finished as she looked at Danny. "I don't regret yesterday either," she admitted. "I had a feeling you might say 'no' so I'm glad I got a chance to tell you, and show you, how I feel."

"You thought I'd say 'no' because of Steph?" Danny questioned.

"No," Laura responded. "I thought you'd say 'no' because if I were you I'd probably make the same choice."

"I don't know if I would," Carmilla confided and then shrugged when they both looked at her. "I think," she smiled, "that I'd think I'd rather have something than nothing. That I'd like to try to be happy, even if I knew it wouldn't last forever." She shook her head. "But I also know that ultimately 'nothing' would be preferable, and less painful, than the 'something' we have." She took Danny's hand. "I'm not trying to make you change your mind." She squeezed her hand. "If anything I admire your strength and I respect your decision."

Danny was quiet a moment as she regarded each of them in turn before settling on Carmilla. "Carm?" She smiled. "When we talked the night before you left for the show?" She shook her head. "I don't know if you did that mostly for Laura's benefit, you know, so I'd comfort her if she needed it, but," she sighed. "It doesn't matter what your motive was," she smiled. "I know you have a hard time admitting your feelings, let alone that you have them, but you really blew me away." She smiled. "You blew me away again yesterday, and that, that you were, I don't know, vulnerable with me?" She squeezed Carmilla's hand. "It means so much to me." She let their hands go and rubbed her face. "I was up most of the night thinking about this, I was. I don't want you to think I haven't put some serious thought into this." She looked at the ceiling. "When Laura went to bed, I was so sure I was going to say 'yes' but the more I thought about it the more I realized Carm is right, as much as I hate to admit it." She sighed and looked back at them. "I want my life back and I want you to be a part of it, I do, but this? What you're suggesting?" She sighed and looked at Carmilla. "You're right; I think, if I do this, and someday I might regret this choice, not only will I fall even further for you both, it'll make moving on so much harder." She sighed. "And if I do manage to move on? I'm afraid of what that'll look like and that I'll lose you both anyway." She shook her head. "As difficult as being your friend sometimes is, I'd rather keep what we have now than risk it for something that might ruin it." She smiled. "So, I guess the only question that remains is; where do we go from here?"

"That is something we didn't talk about much," Carmilla admitted.

"You didn't even consider I'd say 'no'?" Danny scoffed.

"No, we considered it," Laura corrected. "But we realized what we want to happen doesn't matter if it's not what you want."

"So it's up to me?" Danny sighed. "Can we be 'just friends'?"

"I think so," Carmilla replied. "I'm not saying we pretend yesterday didn't happen, but we won't talk about it again, unless you want to."

"I thought you said you wouldn't try to change my mind?" Danny pointed out.

"I'm not saying we will," assured Carmilla. "But the only constant in this universe is change." She squeezed Danny's hand. "I'm just saying, if things change for you, if you get to a place where you think you can do this," she glanced at Laura and found her smiling. "That we might still be open to it."

"I'm not saying I will, but, um," Danny stammered and blushed. "I reserve the right to change my mind, if only for a night."

"Or maybe a weekend?" Laura countered.

"Maybe," Danny reddened further.

"As for the 'plan'?" Carmilla started. "Given the new 'Steph' wrinkle," she tapped her chin. "We'll tell people we're 'testing the waters'." She smiled. "It'll explain why we're not being overly affectionate in public, which we probably wouldn't be anyway out of respect for Laura."

"What about the fact that I'm moving in with you?" Danny questioned.

"You didn't tell her?" Carmilla teased Laura. "Dark is grabbing your stuff from storage and setting up our new house's basement suite."

"So you assumed I'd say 'yes'," Danny laughed.

"No," Laura chuckled. "We assumed if you said 'no' it would be easy enough to put your stuff back in storage without you ever knowing." She smiled. "But if you said 'yes', if only to the fake dating plan, you'd probably appreciate having your own space with your own stuff."

"You know," Danny chuckled, "maybe this will work in my favour." She looked at Laura. "You remember how hard it was for me to talk to you when we first met?"

"Didn't seem like it," Laura differed.

"Well, it was," Danny corrected her. "But maybe if she thinks I'm dating Carm it'll take the pressure off." She shrugged. "Maybe get to know her first?"

"Sounds like a plan," Carmilla agreed. "But, um, you might want to tell her the truth of what's going on before you get involved." She looked at Laura. "I know how hard it can be to come back from that." She looked back at Danny. "And you don't have to give us 'space'." She smiled and took Laura's hand. "We were planning on taking the boat across the lake to check out the construction site."

"They're just about finished," Danny informed her.

"Seriously?" Carmilla blurted.

"Your cousins started clearing the trees right after we left and had the road in passable on my bike by the time I came up for the blueprints," Laura supplied. "They shipped all the trees to a lumber yard that makes prefabricated cabins. Probably took them about a week to put the eight of them together." She shrugged. "While part of the crew took care of the plumbing, the rest got started on the longhouse."

"What about the obstacle course?" asked Carmilla.

"Done," Danny replied when Laura didn't. "Dark and Brody were up helping your cousins build it." She shook her head. "I've been itching to try it, but…"

"You're not quite up to it?" Laura finished for her. "I thought you were doing well?"

"I am, but…" Danny frowned. "No one told you?"

"Told us what?" queried Carmilla.

"There was a reason Will was able to overpower me," Danny supplied. "Someone might have stopped him from beating Betty to death, but he took me by surprise and hit me from behind with a bat." Carmilla reached for her hand again. "He didn't stop until his phone rang." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Like someone was warning him you were almost there." She shook her head. "I don't know, it's all so fuzzy."

"Danny, I'm so…"

"No," she cut Carmilla's apology short. "It wasn't your fault." She looked at Laura. "Or yours." She shook her head. "No, if anyone other than Will is to blame, it's me." She held her hand up to stall their protests. "I thought I could handle him. I thought I could convince him to turn himself in." She shook her head. "He didn't give me the chance."

"Still," Carmilla squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I know," she squeezed Carmilla's hand and then let it go. "If you guys are heading out, I think," she yawned. "I think I'll take a nap and pack my stuff up." She smiled. "I really was up most of the night thinking."

"Well thank you for taking the time to consider it seriously," Laura replied with a smile.

"Well thank you both for asking," Danny answered with a blush. "I am," she chuckled, "beyond flattered." She stood. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah," Carmilla smiled and stood. "Can we, um, give you a hug or would that be…"

"That would be fine," Danny assured her and pulled her, and then Laura when she joined them, into her arms. "I'm glad we talked."

"Us too," they replied and chuckled.

"Now go take a nap," Carmilla prodded. "Laura might need your help holding me back if my dad pisses me off again."

"Deal," Danny laughed as she gave them one last squeeze before heading upstairs to her room.

Carmilla leaned her forehead against Laura's: "You okay?"

"Maybe a little disappointed," she admitted. "You?"

"Is it weird that I feel relieved?" Carmilla asked.

"Why ask if you were hoping she'd say 'no'?"

"I didn't say I was hoping she'd say 'no'," corrected Carmilla. "It's just…" she sighed and then began collecting their breakfast dishes to give her time to consider her answer. "I'm glad I got to talk to her, and kiss her but…" she put the dishes on the counter and then turned and took Laura into her arms. "You were right, she's a good kisser, but she doesn't take my breath away like you do." She kissed her softly. "Or occasionally make my heart skip a beat, or both, like you do."

"Are you saying you're not attracted to her?" Laura questioned.

"I think, like love, there are different types of attraction," Carmilla offered as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. "You can be attracted to someone simply because they're attractive or you can be genuinely attracted to them. I think Danny's the former while you are definitely the latter." She kissed Laura's cheek. "Which means, I would probably enjoy sleeping with Danny but it would never be the same as it is with you." She turned, leaned against the counter and pulled Laura back into her arms. "But," she smiled, "I'm glad we talked to her, put all our cards on the table, so to speak." She moved some hair behind Laura's ear. "Feels like we got closure, you know?"

"I do," Laura smiled but then frowned.

"What?"

"You said you know how hard it can be to come back from, you know, starting a relationship based on lies." She studied her a moment. "Are we really okay?"

"I didn't say we started a relationship based on lies," Carmilla clarified. "But there were a lot of secrets."

"You didn't answer my question."

"We're more than fine, Pup, I promise," she vowed. "I know there's probably stuff we haven't talked about yet." Laura looked down. "Hey," she coaxed, "look at me." She waited until Laura complied. "Pup, maybe we didn't start in the most conventional of ways but you've more than made up for all the secrets." She kissed her softly. "But I really want you to stop feeling so guilty every time you tell me something you probably should have told me sooner."

"I'll try," Laura sighed.

"Why didn't you warn me about Steph?" Carmilla questioned to her surprise.

"Because I didn't know if Danny was interested," she supplied. "I didn't see any point in complicating something that's already complicated if there was no reason to."

"See?" She smiled. "While that wasn't the reason I'd assumed, it's still one I can easily accept." She kissed her forehead. "I've understood your reasons, Laura, all of them, so please, from now on, if you've been able to justify yourself to yourself, chances are I'll accept those reasons too, okay?" Laura nodded. "I think it's time to agree that we're past all the secret keeping. That, from now on, we're just a couple of normal women, in a normal relationship, getting to know each other."

"I don't know that I'd call us 'normal'," Laura joked but then grew serious as she added; "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I was terrified you'd bolt when you found out the truth," she admitted. "But every single fear I've had, you've quashed." She smiled and pulled Carmilla closer. "You've been far more understanding than I ever thought you'd be. Hell," she chuckled, "you've been far more understanding than just about anyone would be in the same situation." She shook her head. "Sometimes I still wonder why."

"Isn't it obvious?" Carmilla asked. "I want to trust you and I want to believe you because I love you." Laura kissed her softly. "This? What happened with Danny?" She smiled. "It was about so much more than Danny."

"It was about trust?"

"Partially," Carmilla conceded. "But it was more about us talking about it and finding a compromise that was acceptable to both of us." She smiled. "I'm not saying this issue won't ever come up again but I suspect you're right."

"I am?" Carmilla nodded. "About?"

"That the only reason we still have feelings for Danny despite our feelings for each other is because there was something there before we met and even that 'something' would have eventually faded if we hadn't almost lost her," Carmilla suggested. "And that, the longer we're together, the less room there will be for anyone else in our hearts." She smiled. "That's not to say that someday, long after this mess is over, we won't consider inviting another woman into our bed for a night if for no other reason than curiosity, but if that does happen, it'll be okay because we've already talked about it."

"Do you think Danny will change her mind?" Laura blushed. "You know, if only for one night?"

"Or a weekend?" Carmilla teased. "Maybe." She shrugged. "But it won't until she feels like it wouldn't make her feel more for us than she already does." She kissed her. "But I'm not going to try to make her change her mind, nor am I going to hope she does, but  _if_  she does?" She smiled and blushed. "I think we might just have lucked out and found a way to sleep with her and continue our friendship after." She kissed her forehead and then pushed her away so she could go to the fridge and collect some snacks for their adventure. "But really? I'm just glad we got all the cards are on the table and she's still a part of our lives."

"I suppose," Laura smiled, "sometimes, while what we end up with might not be what we were hoping for, we get what we need." She hugged Carmilla from behind. "And, in the end, all I've ever needed," Carmilla turned to face her, "is you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful Creampuffs! Okay, I'll admit it; I didn't plan to resolve this plotline as soon as I have but I also never planned for them to go any further, physically, than they already have. I'll also admit to being really sad about not getting to write a scene I really wanted to write. But here's the thing I came to realize; like our heroines, it was always more about them finding a way to come to terms with and understanding their feelings than it was acting on them, (the question over Danny's answer). Once I realized that, I realized that Danny might have very valid reasons for not succumbing to temptation, and in a way, she proves her feelings for them by saying 'no'. There will likely be little talk about it from here on out, though, if it fits in with the story, I may include the scene I'm bummed about not writing eventually. Don't worry, if it can't be seen coming a mile away, I will warn you.
> 
> Please keep the feedback coming, it does keep me motivated and often lets me know what issues I still have to address. I get it, what makes sense to me doesn't necessarily make sense to everyone else. Then again, that might be because I know where it's going.
> 
> One last thing; I was planning to have them head back to Vancouver in the next chapter but their talk with Danny ended up taking longer than I expected. I can tell you though, the next chapter is the last calm before the storm. Buckle up Creampuffs, it's going to be one helluva ride!


	6. Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major NSFW, (or anywhere public really), in effect. Likely the most descriptive smut, (in this story thus far), is coming your way as our heroines find a new way to 're-connect'. I admit I expected a bit more feedback after last chapter's twist, but as promised, I present the calm before the storm. Enjoy Creampuffs! Feedback is always appreciated!

Carmilla cut the boat's motor as they drew close to the dock on the other side of the lake and let the boat glide to a stop as Laura grabbed the rope from the bottom of the boat, secured them to the dock and then slipped Carmilla's backpack on her back before reaching for the ladder.  
"Let me go first," Carmilla directed as she took the backpack from Laura and slipped it on.

"Carm…" Laura sighed.

"No," Carmilla cut her off. "You were limping on the way down to the boat and I'm not letting you do anything to make it worse until we see the doc. Got it?"

"Fine…" she sighed again; Carmilla's tone was such that she knew there was no point arguing. She waited for Carmilla to climb the ladder and turned to help her up.

"Hey," Carmilla cooed as she stroked her cheek, "I'm just trying to watch out for you, you know that, right?"

"I do." She leaned her forehead against Carmilla's. "I'm just frustrated and worried what'll happen…"

"If your bosses find out?" Laura nodded. "They might put you behind a desk but they can't sideline you completely, right?" Laura appeared skeptical. "There's nothing you can do that can't be done from behind a desk," she reasoned. "I mean, look what you've accomplished while being at my side all this time."

"I suppose…"

"They'd be stupid to sideline you," Carmilla interrupted forcefully. "Do you have your phone?" she asked with her hand out.

"Yes, why?" Laura questioned as she took it from her pocket.

"Because," she said as she set two alarms, "we need to put all of this on pause for the next few hours and I don't want to be worried about the time." She turned off Laura's phone's ringer and even the vibrate mode before handing it back to her. Laura glanced at her phone, frowned and then put it back in her pocket. "There is nothing that might happen in the next five hours, or so, that can't wait," she reasoned but noticed Laura didn't seem convinced. "It would take at least a couple of hours before we could even start our, what, three-hour flight back?"

"What's your point?" Laura asked as Carmilla took her hand and they started walking towards the shore.

"My point is," she smiled, stepped in front of her and continued walking backward, "once we get home there won't be a lot of opportunities to put reality on hold, so I think we should take advantage of those few times we can." She stopped and pulled Laura into her arms. "Can we do that? Just for the afternoon?"

"We can try," Laura replied. "But we always seem to come back to it."

"True." She kissed her softly. "C'mon," she prodded and got them walking again. "Let's work on 'trying'." They walked in comfortable silence for a little while until Carmilla noticed that Laura was again favoring her injured leg. "Just how much further is the site?"

"It's should be just around the corner…" Laura trailed off as they turned the corner and came to a stop. "What do you think?"

"Danny wasn't kidding," she chuckled as she took in the construction site. Spread out to the left were the eight cabins, in the middle and directly in front of them, stood the completed dining hall/recreation room. Lastly, off to the left, stood the half-completed gym. "I'm impressed they've gotten this much done."

"Well they built the cabins first so the crew would have somewhere to stay, and since we're in the middle of nowhere, they've been putting in sixteen hour days to get it finished." She smiled and steered Carmilla towards the closest cabin. "This is the only one that's set up the way it's going to be when it's finished," she supplied as she opened the door and led Carmilla inside.

On one side of the cabin was a fireplace with a television mounted over it and a small couch facing it. Behind the couch was a table and two chairs and directly if front of them was a small kitchenette composed of a sink, two-burner stove, microwave and bar fridge. Finally, to the right, were two loft beds with desks set up underneath.

"So?" Laura prodded.

"It's perfect." She smiled. "Basic but comfortable."

"Wait 'till you see the longhouse," Laura joked as she pulled them from the cabin and toward the building in question.

"You know," Carmilla started thoughtfully, "we probably shouldn't call it that, you know, 'longhouse'." She turned to Laura when she didn't reply. "You know, cultural appropriation?"

"I didn't…" Laura sighed. "I was only calling it that because it's, you know, literally a house that's long?"

"How about 'mess hall' instead?" Carmilla suggested with a chuckle as they went inside. "Wow," she breathed as she let Laura's hand go and walked to the middle of the room. "This is…" she shook her head. "Wow."

The newly renamed 'Mess Hall' was huge. At one end was a magnificent fireplace with an even bigger television mounted over it and surrounded by comfortable couches and chairs. In the middle of the room was a pool table and ping-pong table. On the other side of the room were a gourmet quality kitchen and a table big enough to sit at least twenty people.

Carmilla wandered over to the table, took her backpack off and laid it on top of it before running her hand along its top on her way to the sink to wash her hands.

"Like the table?" Laura asked as she walked up behind her and put her arms around her.

"I do," she chuckled as she pulled Laura around in front of her and prompted her to wash her hands as well. "In fact," she started seductively as she stood behind her and put her hands on Laura's hips, "I was thinking," she leaned in and kissed Laura's neck, "that we see just how sturdy it is."

"It's not just sturdy," Laura chuckled as she turned in Carmilla's arms. "It's one of a kind."

"Oh really?" She stepped back to examine the table further. "What's so special about it?"

"Well, for starters, they saved a piece of every single tree that was cut down and incorporated it into the table's top," Laura shared. "And," she smiled, "thanks to Laf, its height adjustable." She walked over and pushed one of three buttons on the wall. "Say you need extra space." She held all three buttons until both the table and benches on either side disappeared into the floor. "Or you're having a party." She raised the table until it was bar height. "Or you're having a big dinner and you have some kids there." She lowered the table until it was a normal dining table height and then showed Carmilla how the different sections of the benches could be adjusted to different heights. The buttons on the wall would raise and lower the whole bench but the buttons on the bench itself raised and lowered sections of it.

Carmilla maneuvered Laura over to the table and then lifted her onto it.

"What are you…?" Laura yelped but was silenced with a kiss.

"I was thinking," Carmilla began as she went to the lower the table so that she and Laura were at eye level, "that we explore one of the fantasies from your journal." She leaned in and kissed her neck. "You know, the one where you give me all the control?" She leaned back to meet Laura's eyes. "If you want to." Laura merely nodded. "Do we need a 'safe word'?"

"Probably not," Laura shrugged. "But I guess if I call you 'Kitten' it means I need to check in."

"That would work," Carmilla smiled. "It's not like we use our pet names during sex."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Should we talk about what we're going to do or just jump right in?" she questioned.

"I think," Laura smiled and blushed as she pulled Carmilla closer, "if you stick to what I wrote about, for this time anyway, we'll be okay."

"I wouldn't want to be predictable," Carmilla countered.

"You've already surprised me by bringing it up," Laura admitted. "Besides," she smiled, "I trust you."

"Alright," Carmilla chuckled. "I do wish we had a little more time," she teased as she stepped away to take their 'toy' from her bag. "But I have a few ideas." She put the toy on the bench and returned to Laura. "No talking," she commanded. "Unless I ask you a direct question or something's wrong, understood?" Laura nodded. "Next," she ran her hands down her arms and then placed Laura's hands flat on the table, "your hands don't come off the table unless I tell you or the task I've given you means you have to, understood?" She nodded. She cupped Laura's face, kissed her softly and then leaned their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too," Laura whispered.

Carmilla leaned back and smiled.

"Arms over your head," she instructed and then relieved Laura of her shirt and bra. She smiled as she carefully folded Laura's shirt and then laid it, along with her bra, on the table beside her, her eyes never leaving Laura as she placed her hands flat on the table and sat up straight. "Very nice," she commented as she ran a finger down Laura's arm and went to stand between her legs. "Lay back so I can take your jeans off," she ordered, pleased when Laura complied without hesitation. Carmilla slowly ran her hands up Laura's thighs before reaching for her belt and undoing it. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" She unzipped her jeans and then pulled them off with a little help from Laura who lifted her hips. "Eager, are we?" she teased, Laura's damp underwear was answer enough. She reached her feet and slipped her shoes off along with her jeans and underwear. "Sit up." Laura did as she was told. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" she pondered. "Turn to the side of the table." She watched as Laura again complied. She adjusted Laura's position until her knees were at the edge and her feet were hovering over the bench. "Button on the end?" she questioned and then looked for it on the end of the bench when Laura nodded. She raised it until Laura's feet rested on it and then a few inches more so she'd be comfortable when she laid back again. Last, she tapped Laura's legs apart and instructed; "Keep them apart." Carmilla stepped back to admire her work and smiled. "God, you are so beautiful." Laura blushed. "Touch yourself," she commanded.

For the first time, Laura hesitated.

"Problem?" she questioned. Laura shook her head slightly. "Would you be more comfortable laying down?" she offered to Laura's nod. "Care to tell me why?" Laura shrugged. "That wasn't a request."

"Because I can't hold myself up for long with one arm," she admitted. "And I'd like to use both hands," she added, her voice deepening as she spoke despite her rapidly reddening face.

"Is that so?" Carmilla chuckled. Laura dropped her gaze and nodded. "It isn't because you're embarrassed?" Laura shrugged. "Alright," she smiled as she lifted Laura's chin with a finger and kissed her softly before adding; "You can lie back."

"Thank you," Laura breathed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she shook her head. "I thought I told you 'no talking'?" She stroked Laura's cheek with her thumb. "Should I punish you?" They regarded each other a moment. "Maybe," she smiled, "maybe, next time." Laura nodded, her relief clear. "Now," she pushed her shoulder, Laura getting the hint and laying back on the table, "show me how you touch yourself." She ran her hand down the inside of Laura's thigh, up the top of it to her hip and then onto her stomach leaving goosebumps in her touch's wake. "Only," she trailed her fingertips to Laura's breast, circled her nipple and then pinched it before putting a finger under her chin so she'd meet her eyes, "you save your orgasm for me." She smiled. "Understood?" Laura nodded. "Begin."

Laura nodded and bit her lip as she started to touch herself, Carmilla watching as she started with her breasts, using both hands until her right slowly dipped between her legs. She pulled off her t-shirt and bra as she walked back to the side of the table for a better view.

"Sh…" she swallowed, her throat having gone dry. "Show me how wet you are." Laura spread her legs further and used her fingers to do as she was told. "Continue." She took off her shorts as Laura obeyed, her own underwear as wet as Laura's had been. Carmilla forced herself to take her time by carefully folding her shorts and the rest of Laura's clothes and placing them on the table beside her.

She stepped closer, and placing her hands on Laura's knees, forced them further apart and then sat on the bench between them. Next, she found the button on the side of the bench and lowered it until Laura was in the perfect position. Carmilla ran her hands along the outside of her legs, hooked her hands in the crease of her hips and pulled her to the edge.

"Look at me," she commanded and waited as Laura struggled to comply. "Here's the plan; I'm going to make you come, hard and fast." Laura bit her lip and nodded. "And then you're going to do the same to me." She smiled and nodded. "And then," she cocked an eyebrow, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to have another reason to be walking funny." She smiled. "Understood?" Laura nodded. "Now lay back and keep your hands on the table."

Carmilla waited for her to get comfortable, lowered her head between Laura's legs and got to work, given how worked up she was, however, it wasn't long before Laura was squeezing Carmilla's head between her thighs as she came. She pried Laura's legs apart, stood, stepped back over the bench and then carefully pulled Laura off the table and onto the bench.

"I'm thirsty," Carmilla announced. "Are you thirsty?" Laura nodded. She took a bottle of water from their bag, uncapped it and then tipped it to Laura's lips. "Better?" Laura nodded. She took several gulps and then put the water on the table. "My turn." She put her hand on top of Laura's head and prodded her towards her. "You can adjust the bench so you're comfortable," she offered, "and please, do use your hands."

Laura chuckled as she lowered the bench and then pulled Carmilla closer, used her right hand to lift Carmilla's leg and rested her foot on the bench beside her before using the fingers of the same hand to enter her as she took her into her mouth.

"Fuck…" Carmilla hissed as she gripped Laura's hair tighter and grinded into her face. "Harder," she instructed, her supporting leg almost giving out as she came a few minutes later. She stepped away and then kissed her deeply. "Back on the table," she growled into her ear. "On your stomach."

Carmilla chuckled as Laura eagerly obeyed, only not where she had wanted her, on the end of the table, not on the side. She gripped the hip furthest from her and pulled Laura where she wanted her; with her feet were on the ground and her body supported by the table. She kicked Laura's feet apart, careful not to hurt her left leg in the process. She took a butt cheek in each hand and massaged them briefly before reaching for their toy and inserting her end. Carmilla lowered the table slightly, stood behind her, gripped her by the hips and then roughly penetrated her, just the way Laura liked it, over and over again, until stopping suddenly, pulling out and turning Laura over. She pushed her further onto the table, crawled on to it with her, and then entered her again as she kissed her and laced their fingers over Laura's head. Laura wrapped her good leg around her, meeting her thrust for thrust until they broke their kiss, both of them gasping as they climaxed. Carmilla rested her head on Laura's shoulder, trying to catch her before she slid the toy out of Laura, and then herself, laid it on the table, sat up and reached for Laura's hands to pull her up and into her arms. Laura nuzzled into the hollow of her neck and sighed.

"You okay?" Carmilla asked as she pulled away just far enough to meet her eyes. "I wasn't too rough was I?" she added when she noticed the tears staining Laura's cheeks and went to wipe them away gently.

"No," Laura chuckled and kissed her softly. "That was…" she sighed. "Exactly what I was hoping for and then some."

"Yeah?" Carmilla smiled. "In a way, given your history, I'm kind of surprised having your control taken from you wouldn't be more traumatic than arousing." She kissed her forehead. "But given all you've accomplished, I can understand why."

"That was different," Laura volunteered. "The first was mostly consensual and I stopped the second before it got too far." She ran her hands along Carmilla's arms. "And what do you mean, 'given all I've accomplished'?"

"Let's see," she smiled and stepped away, "two degrees by the age of nineteen, a cop by twenty and multiple Martial Arts belts by the age of twenty-five?"

"So?"

"So," she chuckled, "all that work takes a lot of discipline and self-control." She kissed her forehead as she reached for their clothes. "I can see how giving up your control, giving up the need to be the one making decisions…" she shrugged. "I can see how that'd be appealing."

"I suppose," Laura conceded. "I never gave much thought as to why I thought I'd enjoy it, but," she pulled Carmilla close again, "I suspect it has more to do with how you make me feel when you take control."

"Yeah?" she smiled. "And how's that?"

"Wanted. Desired. Worshipped, even," Laura confided.

"You are all those things, all the time," Carmilla corrected. "But you forgot a few, like: needed, loved and adored."

"Why now though?" Laura questioned as she took her bra and shirt from Carmilla and put them on. "I mean, you had to have read that a while ago."

"Because we needed this," she replied matter-of-factly. "We've been through a lot the last couple of weeks and I thought, 'what better way to bring us closer than to try something new sexually'?"

"And since things with Danny didn't pan out you suggested this instead?" Laura queried.

"This doesn't really have anything to do with Danny," Carmilla differed as she also started to get dressed. "But," she sighed, "I guess I wanted to wait until we had things figured out with her before I suggested it." She pulled Laura into her arms. "Our lives are already complicated," she tucked some of Laura's hair behind her ear, "and, at times, it outright sucks, but," she smiled, "we, as a couple, still have so much to look forward to." She kissed Laura's forehead. "Figured it was time we remembered that." The alarm on Laura's cell phone sounded, startling them both slightly before it announced the time. "How is it already two?"

"Time flies when you're having fun?" Laura joked as she slipped back into her underwear and jeans. "Should we, um, you know, clean the table before we go?"

"Sure," Carmilla chuckled, "but maybe we leave it at the weird heights so the workers wonder what the hell was going on while they were away?"

"You're evil," Laura laughed. "Funny, but a little evil."

Carmilla picked up their toy and dropped it in the sink before looking in the cupboard under the sink for sanitary wipes, handing them to Laura when she found them. She washed her hands and splashed some water on her face before cleaning their toy, turned and found Laura watching her.

"What?"

"Did you enjoy it?" Laura questioned as she dropped the used wipes in the trash and then joined Carmilla at the sink and mirrored her actions.

"You even have to ask?" she chuckled as she kissed Laura's neck. "Next time," she turned Laura around, "we make sure we have plenty of time and no interruptions." She smiled as Laura blushed. "Next time," she kissed her neck, "next time I'm going to touch you for hours before I let you come." She met her eyes. "How do you feel about being bound?"

"I think it's something we can talk about," Laura replied, the timbre of her voice giving away how much she liked the idea. "But," she stepped away and took Carmilla's hand, "we should probably start heading back." She smiled. "That is what the alarm was for, right?"

Carmilla let herself be led out of the Mess Hall and across the clearing and back to the path that led to the lake before she spoke again. "So, my dad, he paid for all this?"

"Yup," Laura replied. "Pretty much everything but our new house since he came to warn me about the Jeep." She looked at her when Carmilla didn't say anything. "What's bothering you?"

"I've just…" she shook her head. "I'm adding it all up; supporting my mom without Deanna finding out, all this," she gestured around the lake as it came into view, "and don't think I haven't figured out he's paid for parts of everything else I've done since I came into my money last year."

"And you're wondering why?"

"Not so much 'why' as 'how'," Carmilla clarified. "I don't care how much money he says was stashed up here, there's got to be more to it."

"Matska Belmonde," Laura commented as they reached the dock.

"Mattie?" Carmilla questioned. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Well," Laura started, a familiar look of guilt on her face, "she's not a real estate agent, for starters." She ran her hands through her hair as Carmilla climbed down the ladder into the boat ahead of her. "I looked into everyone you've had contact with, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but it didn't seem like that big a deal."

"No more guilt, remember?" Laura nodded. "So what did you find out?"

"Well from what I've found out she was acting as something of an intermediary," she explained as she let Carmilla help her into the boat. "I'd assumed on behalf of Frank, but…"

"Now you're wondering if she wasn't working on behalf of my dad?" Carmilla asked as she started up the boat's motor while Laura released them from the dock.

"Maybe," Laura shrugged.

"The question, of course, is doing what?" Carmilla pondered as she cut the engine a few minutes later and let them glide to a stop. She threw the anchor over the edge and reached for her fishing rod. "And is it something he started before or after faking his death?"

"I suspect before," Laura commented and frowned. "You didn't bring a rod for me?"

"I wasn't planning on catching many," Carmilla provided. "Just enough for you, me and Danny."

"Um," Laura started as she opened their backpack and took out their snacks, "I might have invited Dark and Brody for dinner."

"So," Carmilla chuckled as she baited her hook, "half a dozen." She shrugged. "Still won't take that long." She smiled. "So, what makes you suspect before?" She frowned. "And why are you looking so guilty again?"

"Because," Laura sighed, "while you were suffering I suspect your father was the reason we, my family and I, were living a lot more comfortable than we should have been on a single income." She shook her head. "And cops don't make that much."

"So what are you saying?" Carmilla asked as she cast her line.

"My dad said Bill 'encouraged' him to drop your mother's case," she supplied.

"You think he paid him off?"

"Not only that," Laura sighed as she dipped a piece of bell pepper in ranch dressing and offered it to Carmilla. "I think, after his 'death', he ensured that Frank started paying him because my parents were supposed to adopt you and Will."

"But he, my dad, didn't count on Deanna scaring your dad off by having your mom killed," Carmilla speculated and then smiled as she got her first bite. She concentrated on reeling her catch in before she continued; "You shouldn't feel guilty that you benefited from my father's generosity." She shrugged. "It's not like you could have known."

"True," she accepted. "Doesn't make me feel any better about it," she shook her head as she watched Carmilla attach her fish to the stringer, dropped it over the side of the boat and re-baited her hook. "Everything I've accomplished," she sighed, "it wouldn't have been possible without your father's money."

"I don't think that's true," Carmilla differed.

"But it is," Laura cut her off. "I was able to concentrate on my studies because I didn't have to worry about money." She could see Carmilla was again about to differ but didn't give her a chance. "You think I could have done two degrees, at the same time, if I had to put myself through university?" She offered Carmilla a slice of apple with cheese. "Sure, some of my Psych classes counted towards my Criminology degree, but I was able to do ten courses, and do them well, every semester 'cause I didn't have to worry about money."

"And you think you got the life that should've been mine because your father was ineffectively watching over me and Will?" she questioned and started reeling in her second catch.

"Didn't I?" Laura questioned sadly. "It's not fair, Carm, none of it."

"And it's also  _not your fault_ ," she reminded her. "Look at it this way; if you hadn't you wouldn't have been as much help to me as you have." She smiled. "Right?"

"I guess," Laura sighed.

They didn't talk again as Carmilla continued to fish and Laura kept feeding her, both pondering the source of Bill's wealth. However, while Laura grew more confused, Carmilla felt an all too familiar anger building in the pit of her stomach. It was one thing to think of him hiding away up at the cabin all these years because he was afraid of Deanna, it was another thing entirely to think he'd spent at least some of those years building a new fortune while his daughter fought for her life every day.

* * *

Several hours later, after Carmilla had caught her half dozen fish and they'd spent a little time cuddling before heading back, doing a quick clean of her catch and taking a shower, they joined Danny in the rec room and followed her behind the bar and into the tunnel that led to her parents hideaway.

Even though they hadn't talked much since the lake, Laura could still feel Carmilla's rising tension. Danny, on the other hand, had no clue and was cheerfully letting Carmilla know where each of the offshoot tunnels led as she drove their golf cart.

"And," Danny informed them as they left the tunnel and then pulled into a clearing, "we're here!"

"We certainly are," Carmilla drawled as she climbed out of the golf cart and looked around.

"That's the main house," Danny provided as she and Laura joined Carmilla in front of the golf cart. "Over there is the stable. They have three full grown horses and three colts," she smiled. "They use them to get around the property."

"And Dark said I was crazy when I told him I saw horse shit on the path," Carmilla commented and turned to Laura. "I was wrong, I can't do this." Laura nodded. "I'm done." She shook her head and started walking backward towards the tunnel they'd just exited. "I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be." She roughly wiped away the tears that started down her cheeks. "We leave tonight."

Laura and Danny could do nothing but watch as Carmilla turned and then sprinted back towards the mountain. Laura reached for Danny's arm as she moved to go after her: "Don't."

"Why not?" Danny turned to her. "What the hell just happened?"

"Put yourself in her shoes," she provided. "She's spent the last twenty years fighting for her life." She turned back to the house and saw Carmen walking towards them. "She just found out her parents are alive, and not only does she have siblings, it looks like they've been living pretty comfortably."

"Laura?" Carmen said when she drew near. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving tonight," Laura informed her. "Tell Bill we'll send the helicopter back for him on Wednesday." She looked over her shoulder at the mountain and then back to her. "I doubt she wants to spend three hours on a helicopter with him right now."

"That still doesn't…"

"Danny will explain," Laura interrupted and looked at her. "You okay to get back on your own if I take the golf cart?"

"We have a second one," Carmen supplied.

"You ready to leave tonight?" she asked Danny, who nodded. "Alright," she looked at her watch, "we'll leave by eight." She sighed. "I'll call them once I see how she's doing."

"I knew this was too soon," Carmen commented, stopping Laura in her tracks. "Do you think," she looked down, "do you think it'd be okay if I came and talked to her before you leave?"

"I don't know," Laura replied honestly. "I'll ask though, okay?" Carmen nodded. "Look," Laura sighed and took her arms in her hands. "She's not angry with you, exactly."

"No," Carmen sighed at met her eyes, "she's just angry." She ran her hands through her hair. "Not that I blame her." She pulled Laura into a quick hug. "I might hate that you had to be the one to rescue her," she pushed her away and met her eyes, "but I'll forever be grateful that you did." She smiled. "You two, are you okay?"

"You've been following us on the net?" Laura questioned to Carmen's nod. "It's an act." She smiled at Carmen's sigh of relief. "We're fine." She chuckled, thinking of their activities at the Mess Hall. "Better than, actually."

"Good." Carmen smiled. "I'm really glad to hear that." She gave Laura's biceps a squeeze. "Now go, she needs you."

"I'll text when I have an answer," Laura offered as she hugged her again before making her way back to the golf cart.

Laura grew more concerned as she pushed the golf cart to go as fast as it could, Carmilla nowhere in sight the whole way back. The first thing she noticed as she exited into the rec room was the two bottle caps and slices of lime on the bar. The second was a rhythmic thumping coming from the direction of the gym.

She took two more beer from the fridge, opened them and added limes before making her way to the gym. She stopped and sighed as she reached the door as she heard glass shattering before she opened it. Laura stepped into the gym and found Carmilla outside shaking out her hands before she resumed punching the bag. Carmilla turned to her as she slid open the patio door and offered her a fresh beer without comment.

"You're bleeding," Laura pointed out as she noticed the blood dripping from the hand she used to take her beer from her. "Did you cut yourself?" she prodded as she took Carmilla's empty hand to examine it. "You didn't wrap your hands?" Carmilla shrugged. "C'mon," she pulled her inside, "let's get you cleaned up." Laura was relieved as Carmilla followed her without fighting, letting her lead her upstairs and to the kitchen sink. "I think I've got some of Laf's tattoo cream in the fridge," she commented as she took Carmilla's beer, put it aside and then turned on the water so Carmilla could rinse the blood from her knuckles. "Should have this all healed up in a few days."

"Thank you," Carmilla said quietly, her voice hoarse.

"For what?" Laura chuckled as she returned from the fridge, LaFontaine's special cream in her hand. "Cleaning you up?"

"For not giving me a hard time about this."

"Could have been worse," she responded lightly. "Could have been a wall."

"Almost was," Carmilla admitted sadly.

"But it wasn't," Laura praised as she raised her chin with a finger. "That's progress." She tilted her head from side to side. "Though next time you might want to pause long enough to put on gloves."

"If I had I'd of ended up punching the wall," Carmilla countered.

"Fair enough," she conceded as she retrieved the First Aid kit from under the sink, opened it, took out a pair of gloves and put them on. "Did you still want to leave tonight?"

"Can we?" Carmilla asked hopefully.

"If that's what you want." Carmilla nodded. "I'll call the pilots as soon as I get you cleaned up."

"Thanks."

"I asked your mom to tell your dad we'll send the helicopter back up for him on Wednesday." Carmilla smiled. "I figured you wouldn't want to be forced to spend three hours, or so, in flying tin can with him." She spread the cream over her knuckles. "Your mom," she met Carmilla's eyes, "she was hoping to talk to you before we leave." She looked back to Carmilla's hands and added non-stick bandages before she started wrapping them. "Maybe me and Danny could take the ATV? The two of you walk?" She met her eyes again. "Only if you want to." She shook her head. "She's worried about you."

"A little late for that," she commented as she reached for her beer, "don't you think?"

"Maybe she could answer some questions?" Laura suggested as she retrieved her cell phone from its charger to call the helicopter pilots.

"Maybe," Carmilla conceded. "Fine," she sighed and went to kiss Laura on the cheek. "I'll go grab our stuff from upstairs and freshen up while you make your calls." She kissed her briefly. "Thank you for not pushing me for an explanation."

"You don't need to explain," Laura supplied. "Being here, after everything you learned in the last couple of weeks, it can't be easy." She kissed her forehead. "If I'm being honest, I'm surprised it took this long."

"Yeah?" Carmilla chuckled to Laura's nod. "I've been fairly distracted."

"True," Laura blushed. "Go on," she prodded. "Let me make a call so we can get out of here."

Carmilla kissed her again before heading upstairs, Laura watching her until she disappeared into the bedroom. She sighed and dialed the pilots.

"Miss Hollis," he greeted, "have our plans changed?"

"They have," she affirmed. "How long would it take you to get here?"

"No more than an hour."

"Good, we'll see you then and we'll need you to come back up here on Wednesday to bring someone back to Vancouver, that won't be a problem will it?" she asked.

"No problem at all, Miss Hollis," he replied. "We'll see you in about an hour."

She ended the call and texted Carmen to let her know Carmilla was willing to talk to her as Carmilla returned with their things.

"Helicopter will be here in about an hour," Laura informed Carmilla as she joined her. She looked at her phone when it chimed. "Your mom and Danny will be here in about ten minutes." She took Carmilla's hands and pulled her close. "Did you want to eat before we leave or take something with us?"

"Take something with us," Carmilla replied as she went over to the fridge and opened it. "I don't have much of an appetite at the moment."

"You should eat something, though," Laura pointed out gently as she joined her at the fridge. "You've had at least three beers." Carmilla turned to her. "I noticed the caps on the bar when I got back."

"God," Carmilla chuckled, "you're such a cop," she teased.

"No," Laura laughed, "I'm being a good girlfriend." They both straightened up and looked at each other. "We take care of each other, right?" Carmilla smiled and nodded. "More importantly we make each other better, right?"

"Before I met you I'd have been on my way to the hospital right now with broken bones in both my hands," Carmilla confided. "Instead my knuckles are just stinging like crazy."

"Exactly." Laura kissed her. "Progress."

"There's not much here," Carmilla commented as she scanned the fridge and grabbed them a couple of beers. "I suppose we can wait till we get home," she reasoned as she took the fish she'd caught earlier and put them on the counter.

"No," Laura disagreed, "you should eat something."

"How about this?" Danny offered as she came into the living room carrying two aluminum covered plates and Carmen on her heels carrying a cake box. "I mentioned we didn't have much food left here and your mom suggested bringing you dinner," she explained as she put the plates on the counter.

"That was an awfully quick ten minutes," Carmilla joked as she opened their beers. "Did you want a Corona?" she asked Danny.

"Can't," Danny replied, "still on medication."

"Mom?"

"I'll have some white wine if you have it," Carmen replied.

"So what's for dinner?" Carmilla asked as she grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge and poured it into the glass the Laura took from the cabinet.

"Just barbequed steak, salad and roast potatoes," Carmen supplied as she uncovered the plates and then took the glass of wine from Carmilla. "And, um," she opened the cake box, "white chocolate and lemon cheesecake. Your favorite, right?"

"How did you know that?" Carmilla frowned and then slapped her forehead. "Jan?" Her mother nodded. "On my fourteenth birthday," she looked at Laura, "I found a slice on my bureau when I got home from school." She took a knife and fork from Laura, cut off a piece of her steak and popped it in her mouth. She chewed it a moment and looked at her mother. "Venison?"

"One of your cousins hit a deer with an ATV a few weeks ago," Carmen shrugged. "Seemed a waste to just bury it."

"Wait!" Laura shrieked. "I'm eating Bambi?"

"You eat beef," Carmilla replied calmly but with a grin as she took another bite. "What's the difference?"

"I only meat because I have to," Laura admitted. "I tried going vegetarian but it isn't easy when you train as much as I do." She shook her head. "Did."

"And you will again," Carmilla coaxed. "C'mon, it's not so bad." She pointed at Laura's steak. "It was going to die anyway." She looked at her mother for help. "It was injured and you put it out of its misery, right?" Her mother nodded. She looked back at Laura; "You need to eat something."

"Fine," Laura sighed and took another bite of her steak. "I suppose," she chewed, "it's not that bad." She looked at Carmen. "We were wondering," she swallowed, "any idea why they targeted the Karnsteins?"

"I always assumed it was the money," Carmen supplied. "Why? You think it's something else?"

"Well," Carmilla took her plate over to the dining room table, sat and waited for the others to join her. "Danny?" she questioned when the redhead didn't join them.

"I'm going to grab my stuff."

"Oh, yeah, right," Laura looked at her watch. "We should probably head out soon."

"Anyway," Carmilla got their attention as Danny walked away, "you feel that they targeted you because of Lena, right?" Carmen nodded and took a sip of her wine. "I think there's more to it than that." She ate some of her potatoes as she let that sink in. "If it was only about you, it would have ended with your death, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Carmen replied thoughtfully. "Or maybe she just wanted everything that was mine."

"I don't know," Carmilla sighed. "I mean this whole 'Deanna is two people' thing certainly threw us for a loop, but," she shook her head, "I don't think it's about money." She sighed. "Or at least, not only about money."

"Any leads on the twin who's free?" Carmen asked as Danny returned.

"She had a visitor a few days ago that we're looking into," Laura supplied as she pushed her empty plate away. "He's definitely of interest, though." She stood and ran her hands through her hair and looked at Danny. "Help me get everything to the ATV?"

"We'll help," Carmilla offered and looked at her mom. "Laura and Danny are going to take the ATV and we're going to walk, if that's okay?"

"I'd like that," Carmen smiled. "Leave the dishes, I'll take care of them when I get back."

"And we'll take that cheesecake for the ride home," Carmilla said with a smile as she went to grab three forks from the drawer, finished her beer and grabbed the cake box and put it and the forks on top of the container with her fish and nodded towards the door. "Shall we?"

They each grabbed something and followed Carmilla out the door and down to the ATV. Once the ATV was packed Danny got the behind the wheel and waited as Carmilla and Laura hugged.

"See you soon," Laura whispered and kissed her tenderly. "Don't be too hard on her?"

"Sure," Carmilla chuckled.

"She's just trying to get to know you," Laura coaxed before getting in the ATV with Danny and driving off.

"So," Carmen started as she walked up behind Carmilla and placed a hand on her lower back, "you two okay?"

"You asked Laura?" She looked at her mother who nodded. "And what did she say?"

"That it's an act."

"We're trying to throw off Deanna," Carmilla explained as they started down the path. "Build her confidence a little before we bring dad back from the dead."

"So," Carmen cocked an eyebrow, "you guys have a plan?"

"We're starting to," Carmilla replied vaguely. "This man," she continued, not wanting to admit what their plan entailed, "we're pretty sure he's the other twin."

"Why?"

"Because he went through a lot of trouble to see her and not be overheard," Carmilla explained. "He was searched on the way in and still found a way to jam the audio." She sighed in frustration. "They've had lip readers in trying to figure out what they're saying, but…" she frowned at the odd look on her mother's face. "What is it?"

"Lena," she shook her head, "she didn't talk about them much." She sighed. "I still have big gaps in my memory…"

"I know the feeling," Carmilla muttered but when she realized her mother hadn't continued she explained; "Between the concussions, drugs and knowingly, or unknowingly, blocking bad memories?" She shrugged. "I can only remember most of the last four years clearly."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she assured her as she put her arm around her mother's waist. "After going through Jan's research, I'm actually a little grateful I can't remember most of it."

"Anyway," her mother continued as she put her arm around Carmilla's shoulders, "she told me, Lena did," she shook her head. "It's all still so jumbled. But, um, I seem to remember," she ran her free hand through her hair. "She didn't have much of relationship with them, they were, I don't know, something like fifteen years older than her?"

"That means," Carmilla chuckled, "damn they've aged well."

"Your lip readers are having trouble figuring out what they're saying?" Carmilla nodded. "I think," she sighed, "I remember her telling me about this time she overheard them arguing only she couldn't understand them, they weren't speaking English or any other language she recognized."

"They're identical twins, right?"

"I think so."

"I've heard of that, where sometimes identical twins will make up their own language." She shook her head and walked ahead of her mother before turning to her. "Fuck! No wonder they can't figure out what they're saying."

"You're going to kill them, aren't you?" Carmen asked, her tone unreadable.

"I want this over," Carmilla sidestepped. "I'm exhausted," she confided as her mother walked up to her and took her arms in her hands. "I've spent so much time looking over my shoulder I've forgotten how to look forward." She hung her head. "I'm tired of fighting. Tired of being angry all the time." She looked at the sky as she heard the helicopter approaching. "I just want it over." She met her mother's eyes. "And yes, if that means Deanna has to die, so be it."

"Be careful."

"That's it?" Carmilla laughed. "Your daughter tells you she's planning to kill someone and all you have to say is: 'be careful'?"

"Can I talk you out of it?" Carmen countered.

"No."

"We'll help any way we can," she offered. "But in the end, it's up to you." She pulled her into her arms. "I just got you back," she leaned back and met her eyes, "I'm not willing to lose you again."

Her mother pulled her back into her arms, and like she had in Las Vegas, she found a comfort there she hadn't expected. Carmilla could barely remember her mother, it shouldn't make sense that she could find comfort there and as she relaxed into her arms, and hugged her back, she couldn't help the tears from falling. For the last decade, her only family had been her duplicitous shit of a little brother and now she had something she never thought she'd find until she had a family of her own. Was her resentment really worth it? Was pushing them away because they'd found a way to make the best of a bad situation fair?

Carmilla pushed her away and let her wipe the tears from her face when she noticed her mother's face was also wet.

"When this over," Carmilla said quietly as she took her mother's hand and started down the path again, "after the finale." She smiled and looked at her. "I'm taking the whole gang to Disney World." She shrugged. "Maybe you, Jan and the kids could join us?"

"What about your dad?"

"One step at a time," she laughed. "I'll spend time with him once I've gotten over the urge to hit him every time I see him."

"Fair enough," Carmen chortled. "Lord knows I've smacked him more than a few times in the last couple of months."

"So," she turned as they entered the clearing, "will you come to Disney World?"

"I think we'd like that," Carmen smiled and hugged her again. "Be safe, okay?"

"We'll do our best," Carmilla assured her. "And Mom?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Tell Jan," she sighed. "Tell Jan I understand why she treated me the way she did and tell her 'thank you'." She looked at the helicopter and then back to her. "I don't know who saved my life more times; her or Laura." She surprised her mother with a kiss on her cheek. "I'm happy you're back, Mom, I look forward to getting to know you."

"Me too," Carmen smiled. "Now go, we'll see you soon."

She hugged her mother again and then jogged off towards the helicopter. Carmilla hadn't gotten many answers but somehow she'd found something else. She didn't understand why she felt so close to a woman she'd only met a couple of weeks ago, or why she found so much comfort in her arms, but she did. Maybe that was all that mattered. She'd found her family, now it was time to keep them safe. Now it was time to put Deanna in the ground.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ended up being a lot longer than expected ;-). Buckle up Creampuffs, the roller coaster is pulling up to the station. Keep your hands inside at all times and enjoy the ride!


	7. It's a Trap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my beautiful Creampuffs! A little bit shorter of a chapter than usual but if I'd of continued on it would have been a monster-sized chapter and I might not have included all I wanted to just to keep the word count down. Welcome to the roller coaster, it's gonna be one hell of a ride!

Laura and Carmilla spent the morning recreating Laura's crime boards from the office at Carmilla's apartment. They'd ordered all the furniture for their new home while they were traveling and had it delivered to their new house, Dark and Brody having accepted and set it up for them. The boys had also brought a list of their things from the apartment including all of Laura's research, most of their clothes and of course, their two kittens and Laura's Chihuahua, Lucy. It had been a nice surprise when they'd gotten home, both kittens immediately greeting them at the door along with a squealing little black dog. The girls had ushered the boys out shortly after, although Brody had wanted to spend some time with Danny, Laura and Carmilla were exhausted from the emotional toll of the day.

"I don't know," Laura sighed. "Do you really think… damn…"

"What?"

"I wish I knew if we're right," she shook her head. "Are they transgendered or is it just a disguise?"

"Does it matter?"

"No," Laura shrugged. "Laf's just got me aware of using the right pronouns."

"Are you seriously worried about that? Offending her? Him? Whatever?"

They both turned to the door at a light knock followed by Danny pushing the door the rest of the way open and sticking her head in. "Hey guys…" she greeted as she entered and looked at the pictures they were staring at; Deanna, Douglas Adams and a second picture of the mysterious Mr. Adams minus the beard and glasses and the addition of hair like Deanna's. "Why do you have two pictures of Deanna up?"

"Have you met this man?" Carmilla questioned as she pointed to his picture.

"Mr. Foster?" Danny replied to their bemused looks. "He brought me the second cheque from the Karnstein Foundation." She shook her head. "Didn't say much, very quiet." She looked at them. "You didn't answer my question."

"Because we're pretty sure he's the missing twin," Laura supplied.

"Shit, really?" Danny commented as she got a closer look.

"Not to sound rude, but did you need something?" Carmilla questioned.

"Oh, right," Danny shook her head. "Rick called the landline, said he's been trying to reach Laura's cell all morning."

"Damn," Laura sighed as she took her phone from her pocket, "I didn't turn it back on yesterday." She frowned as her phone signaled an incoming call from Rick. She looked at Carmilla and Danny; "You're not here, got it?" Danny and Carmilla shared a glance and then nodded. She answered the call and put Rick on the speaker; "Hey Rick, what's up?"

"When was the last time you talked to your dad?"

"In person?" she questioned.

"How about, at all?" he pressed.

"Not since before I left for Vegas," Laura frowned. "Rick, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Our lip readers were only able to identify two words; Mark Hollis," he informed her.

"Shit," Laura hissed as she went to her laptop and opened it. "Has anyone talked to him recently?"

"The last anyone saw him was Monday and he's not answering his phone."

"Give me a second," she instructed as she opened the security logs for her condo in Burnaby. "Well, that's weird…"

"What's weird?" Rick questioned.

"I'm looking at the security logs for my condo, the last entry was Wednesday and it looks like the records since have been deleted," she explained as she brought up a second window with the GPS program LaFontaine had downloaded for her and located her father's car. "And what's weirder is," she frowned, "it looks like his car is in the middle of nowhere."

"How do you know that?"

"I put a GPS tracker on his car," she informed him. "Send a unit to my condo, I'll take Steven and go check out his car."

"Laura…"

"What?" she cut him off; she recognized his warning tone.

"C'mon, it's a trap."

"Is it still a trap if I bypass the bait?" she countered.

"Laura…"

"No," she interrupted again. "Only me, Laf and now you, know about the tracker. Send a unit to my condo, chances are there's some sort of clue directing us to where his car is." She studied the map. "It'll take us about an hour to get there."

"I'm not talking you out of this, am I?" he asked, his exasperation clear.

"Not likely," she affirmed. "Look, there's only one reason they'd go after my dad now: they think he knew about them being twins…"

"He doesn't?"

"I don't know, I never got around to asking him, but that isn't my point," Laura said as she left the office, Danny and Carmilla following behind as she made her way to the bedroom. "The point is someone tipped them off that we know, or at least, suspect." She let that sink in. "Somehow they know we were thinking of submitting Deanna to a physical exam."

"We still have a leak," Rick stated.

"We still have a leak," she agreed. "Tell no one where Steven and I are going. It would make sense for us to send a unit by the condo to check on him but they won't expect us to go straight to his car."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll send a unit out to his place in Abbotsford too, just in case, and I'll let you know if we find anything."

"Same."

"Laura?"

"What?"

"Be careful."

"Always," she sighed, ended the call and texted Steven. She looked up from her phone to find Danny gone and Carmilla staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest. "What?"

"What part of, 'it's a trap', are you missing?" she questioned tersely.

She walked over and took Carmilla's arms in her hands.

"We weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," she pointed out. "And even if they're watching us, even if they know we're home, they won't expect me to go straight to his car." She raised an eyebrow. "They can't detonate a bomb if they don't know we're going there."

"What if it's set up?"

"I'll be careful," Laura interjected and then kissed her. "Carm, please, this is my job, I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"But you're not thinking clearly," Carmilla pleaded. "This is your dad we're talking about."

"I know," she sighed and leaned her forehead against Carmilla's. "But I can't think about that right now." She shook her head. "Right now," she stepped away to gather the clothes she wanted to change into, "he's just another witness who needs protecting." She took one of her looser pair of cargo pants from the closet so she could wear her brace without anyone noticing. "I can't think about…" she sighed. "The last time we talked I told him I never wanted to see him again," she sniffed.

"Hey," Carmilla cooed as she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "you were angry, you needed your space."

"You make it sound like I had no reason to be angry," Laura replied as she forcefully removed Carmilla's arms from around her.

"I didn't say that, but…" Carmilla hesitated.

"What?" Laura prodded with a glare.

"How's what he did any different than what you did to me?"

"It's completely different!" she fumed. "I was protecting you!"

"And I'm sure he'd say the same thing," Carmilla replied calmly.

"His lies, his secrets, he put me, us, in danger," she countered evenly. "He should have told me!" She walked away to grab a shirt from her dresser. "Never mind the fact that he put my life, and my mom's, in danger. He should have told me everything he knew when I told him I was going to get close to you," she shook her head. "He should have told me as soon as he knew I was going to talk to Danny."

"Laura," Carmilla sighed as she sat on the bed and waited for her to turn her way, "what were you most afraid of when I left for the show?"

"That you'd leave me when you found out the truth," Laura admitted and then went to sit next to her.

"You think, maybe, that your dad was worried what you'd think of him when you found out he had a kid with another woman?" she asked gently. "Forget who it was with, do you really think he wanted to admit to that he cheated on your mom?"

"You think he was embarrassed?

"More like ashamed," Carmilla suggested. "It's just," she looked down, "as angry as I am at my dad, I'm still happy he's alive." She looked back at her. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him but I'm, not glad exactly, but at least I still have that chance, to forgive him." She regarded her a moment. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be angry with him, or that you should forgive him," she took her hand. "But I know you still want that chance, right?" Laura sighed and nodded. She kissed her temple. "'I'm not going to try to stop you," she chuckled, "I doubt I could if I tried." She smiled and met her eyes. "Just come home to me safe, okay?"

"I'll be as careful as I can be," Laura offered. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't suppose I can go with you?"

"There is no good reason I can come up with for you to go to a potential crime scene with me," Laura rationalized.

"True," Carmilla sighed. "If I stay here I'm just going to worry." She shook her head. "I'm going to worry until I hear from you either way," she admitted as she went to grab her running shoes. "I think I'll go to the gym. Blow off some steam." She shrugged. "Maybe go for a swim." She smiled as Danny returned. "Feel like checking out the gym with me Xena?"

"Sure," Danny smiled. "Steven's here."

"Tell him I'll be right out," Laura requested. "And ask him to text Betty to give you guys a ride?"

Danny nodded and left.

Laura took her gun and shoulder holster from her drawer, put on the holster, checked her gun and then secured it under her left arm.

"You always do that?" Carmilla questioned from where she sat on the bed doing up her shoes. "Check your gun?"

"Mostly habit," Laura confided and sat next to her. "Better to check it than risk it failing."

"It's more than that," Carmilla prodded.

"It is," Laura affirmed with a shake of her head. "When I check it, it's like reminding myself that I might need to use it. I have to resign myself to the fact that I might have to hurt someone." Carmilla put her arm around Laura's waist and gave her a squeeze. "It's not a good feeling."

"I can't imagine it would be," Carmilla offered. "But you know what I think?" She smiled. "I think it's a good thing that it bothers you." She kissed her cheek. "So long as it doesn't cost you."

"Hence the ritual," Laura commented and stood. "I have to go." She kissed the top of her head. "I'll call as soon as I know something." Carmilla stood and kissed her softly. "I promise."

"I appreciate the thought, but…"

"I know," Laura sighed. "It doesn't mean much." She shook her head. "We knew this was going to happen, right?"

"What, that they'd go after your dad?"

"No, that things would start escalating," she supplied. "We need to stop waiting for things to happen. For once we have an advantage and we need to use it."

"Fine," Carmilla sighed and pulled her into her arms. "I'll never forgive you if you don't come home safe."

"Noted," Laura smiled, kissed her forehead and made her way out to where Steven was waiting. "I just need to grab my laptop," she informed him and went to grab it from their office. "Alright, let's go," she said as she grabbed her backpack on the way out the door.

"Care to tell me where we're going?"

"Head towards Abbotsford," she informed him as they both got in the car.

Laura did up her seat belt and had her laptop open before they pulled out of the gates. She put the location of her father's car into the GPS as she took her phone from her pocket.

"What's going on?" Steven questioned.

"I'm not sure yet," Laura replied as she dialed LaFontaine's number.

"Hey, frosh, what's up?" LaFontaine greeted.

"I need your computer skills," Laura informed them. "Bring up my dad's GPS and see if you can't get eyes on it."

"Alright," LaFontaine answered. "Give me a few minutes."

"So, how's Toronto?" Laura asked to fill the time.

"Wouldn't know," they replied. "Perry got a job in Vancouver."

"Wait, so you're in Vancouver?"

"We got back a few days ago… well, that's interesting."

"Define 'interesting'," Laura prodded.

"Your dad's car is in the middle of nowhere…"

"Tell me something I don't know," Laura interrupted.

"Well if you'd let me," LaFontaine retorted tersely. "There are six cameras set up around it."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"'Cause I'm that good," they joked. "But seriously, if it's got an internet connection, I can find it."

"So what are you seeing?"

"Nothing," they answered, their frustration clear. "They must be motion activated."

"Can you figure out who else is watching?"

"I'll work on it," they sighed. "I'll call if I find anything."

"Laura, what the fuck is going on?" Steven hissed.

"I'm really not sure," she confided. "Something feels…" she shook her head. "Look," she turned to him, "what I'm about to tell you is even more confidential than Carm's parents." He glanced at her. "Deanna is two people, identical twins, or at least, they used to be."

"So there's still one out there?" Laura nodded when he glanced her way. "And we're going to check out your dad's car in the middle of nowhere? Alone?"

"What's your point?"

"Jesus Christ, Laura, how many times does that woman, women, whatever, have to try to kill you before your luck runs out?" he spat.

"What if it's more than luck?" Laura countered, his shock enough that he had no reply. "What if the only reason I'm alive, that Carm's alive, is because one twin isn't quite as evil as the other?"

"You think one of them has been protecting you?"

"More like, not actively trying to kill me," she clarified. "This," she pointed at her leg, "was, more than likely, an accident."

"What about the guy that followed us to the cabin?"

"Oh, I never said they weren't above trying to scare me," Laura joked. "But I suspect that's all it was. Or," she shook her head and looked out the window, "I'm right and it was her way of attempting to tip us off."

"Excuse me?"

"Deanna was under twenty-four-hour surveillance by then, how do you think she's pulled off the things she has without getting caught?" she challenged. "Not to mention, since she's been in prison?"

"I assumed she had someone working on the outside," he offered. "So why go after your dad?"

"Because we still have a leak," she supplied. "They think my dad knows, or suspects, who they really are."

"And he doesn't?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Not a phrase I'm comfortable saying these days," she commented wryly and looked out the window.

Steven let the silence stretch for a while before asking; "So, what's up with you and Carmilla?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied, hoping he would let it drop.

"Betty's not buying it, by the way," he stated and waited for her to look at him, "this whole 'breaking up' thing."

"Oh no?"

"Nope," he smiled as he glanced at her. "Not sure she isn't wrong."

"And why's that?"

"I know you, Laura," he looked at her, "I know how you feel about her because I've never seen you as happy as you've been since you met her." He looked back at the road. "If you two were really having problems?" He shook his head. "You'd be devastated." He shrugged. "I just want to understand why felt it necessary to try to fool us?"

Steven's tone had gone from joking to somber and Laura couldn't help but feel bad for trying to deceive them. She should have known better than to think they wouldn't figure it out.

"Why did you go along with it, if you thought it was an act?" She asked and then added quickly; "Not that I'm saying it was."

"Because we figured you were doing it for a reason," he replied. "I just think we deserve to know the reason."

"You think we were testing you?"

"Were you?"

"No," she sighed. "If anything, we were testing ourselves. If we managed to fool you, maybe we'd fool everyone else."

"To what end?"

"Throw off Deanna," she shrugged. "Get the bosses off my back."

"Have an excuse to bring Danny home?" he teased.

"Give her a chance to come home if she wanted," she differed. "Do you think, I mean, if you didn't know me…"

"Would you convince others?" he finished for her. "Betty told me that slap was pretty convincing."

"Don't remind me," she sighed. "Not one the highlights of our trip." She sighed again and looked out the window.

"Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"Ruining your trip?"

"Time will tell, I guess," she answered. "Can we…" she sighed and looked out the window. "Can we just not talk anymore until we get there?"

"Sure, kid, whatever you need."

"Whatever I need," Laura thought. "Is it worth it?" she asked herself.

As the miles passed Laura found herself reminiscing about their trip. No, their public fights hadn't been fun. In fact, it felt outright horrible saying some of the things they had to each other. They did, however, have some moments of fun. She smiled and blushed. Like one particularly memorable roller coaster ride that Carmilla had managed to get her off before the end.

"We're here," Steven said, pulling her from her reverie as they came to a stop a safe distance from her father's car.

The both exited and took in their surroundings before focusing on the car in the distance.

"Suicide?" Steven questioned as Laura took a pair of binoculars from the glove compartment.

"It was made to look that way," she commented as she handed him the binoculars. "Look at the rear window on the other side."

"It's open," he stated. "Why bother with the hose?"

"Because if it gets blown sky high we might miss that?" she speculated and steeled herself for what came next. "Stay here, I'm going to check it out…" Her phone rang. "Laf? What's up?"

"Thought you'd want to know the cameras just activated and yes, someone is watching," they supplied. "Before you ask, yes, I'm trying to figure out who but their firewall isn't something I've ever seen."

"Okay," Laura replied. "I'm giving Steven my phone; let him know if anything changes."

She hung before LaFontaine questioned what was going on and handed the phone to Steven.

"There's someone in the driver's seat," Steven commented as he took her phone.

"That's why I'm going to check it out," she replied and looked at him. "This was meant for me to find."

"Yeah?" he scoffed. "And what if this is the time she succeeds?"

"Then tell Carm I love her and I'm sorry," she answered and walked away.

Laura took her gun from its holster as she approached the car, every nerve on end as she got closer. Steven was right; why bother making it look like a suicide only to leave a window open? It didn't make sense. She forced herself to take a deep breath with every step, whether she was preparing herself for what she might find or what came next, she wasn't sure.

She couldn't tell if the figure in the driver's seat was her father as the window was covered in grime. As Laura looked at the handle every movie where a car blows up ran through her mind. She took the butt of her gun and smashed the window instead.

For a moment, she couldn't understand what she was seeing. The man was bloated and slumped forward. She reached in with her right hand and as carefully as she could, pushed him back so she could see his face and noticed a cell phone hanging on a string around his neck.

She took a few steps back and gagged; most of the man's face was missing, likely the result of a gunshot. She took several deep breaths and approached the car again, this time with the goal of grabbing the cell phone.

She yanked it from his and broke the string, a chime sounding almost immediately indicating a new text message.

"Run!"

She looked back inside the car just long enough to note an LCD display counting down on the passenger seat, much like the one that had been on Nancy's vest, pivoted and sprinted back the way she'd come.

Two-thirds of the way there Carmilla's warning came to mind as a sharp pain shot through her left leg and it gave out from under her. She covered her head with her hands as she waited for the explosion to come but looked up in relief at the sound of approaching footsteps instead.

"It's broken," she gasped as she turned to her back. However, it was the last thing she said as she blacked out from the pain when Steven picked her up.

"Hey, hey, hey, Laura, c'mon…"

Laura came to, sitting against their car, the sound of an intense fire roaring behind them.

"What happened?" she managed.

"You passed out when I picked you up," Steven supplied from where he knelt beside her.

"I realize that," she spat at him. "My dad's car?"

"Blew up seconds after we got past the car," he provided.

Laura's attention was drawn by the vibrating cell phone in her hand.

"Can you grab my bag?"

She waited until Steven nodded and left to get it before looking at the phone.

"This phone will self-destruct."

No sooner had she read the words the phone began smoking in her hand. She tossed it away, the phone catching fire and then exploding into a small shower of sparks before it hit the ground.

"What the…?"

"Call Rick," Laura cut him off and she took her bag from him. "Tell him to grab a chopper and get out here ASAP." She sighed and shook her head as she took out her black pouch of medications. "It can take us back to Vancouver." She shook out two pain pills. "Then call Carm," she met his eyes. "Tell her to meet us at St. Paul's and call the doc." She showed him the pills. "These are probably going to knock me out until we get to the hospital."

"It's that bad?"

"When it went," she downed the pills, "the pain went from the break to my toes and all the way up my spine." She laid her head back on the car. "There goes my fight in January."


	8. Vanishing Act

Carmilla eyed her new pool as she approached it; it was bigger than she'd pictured. She'd meant for it to be a lap pool; fifty feet long and wide enough for two or three people to swim laps at the same time. She smiled as she opened the gate; maybe this was better. At least five, maybe six people, could do laps, but its size meant it would also function as a regular pool as well.

She shed her robe and laid it on a nearby lounge chair, walked over to the diving board and walked to the end of it. She shook her head; she was wrong, it was a regular pool, just a very large one, complete with both deep and shallow ends and the diving board she was standing on.

Carmilla stretched her arms out to the side, took a deep breath, bounced once and then dove into the steaming water. All her worries, all her fears, melted away as she broke the surface and swam to the other side.

Two weeks of not training started taking their toll as she pushed off for the tenth time and she allowed herself to glide to a stop near the middle of the pool and then turned to float on her back. She looked at her watch and then up to the clouds passing lazily overhead.

"They should be there by now," she thought.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Was Laura safe? Had she found her father? Was she okay? She let out a shaky breath as a tear leaked from each eye.

"Carm!"

She brought herself upright and looked to the side of the pool.

"What's up, Xena?" she questioned Danny as she made her way over to her.

"Betty's looking for you," she supplied as she knelt. "I guess Steven tried calling you, but this," Danny revealed Carmilla's phone in her hand, "was in your apartment."

"Shit," Carmilla hissed and pulled herself from the water. "Did she tell you anything?"

"Only that you have to head out fairly soon," Danny replied with a frown. "You think something happened?"

Carmilla took her towel from Danny, dried her hands and then took her phone and opened the call history. She had two missed calls from Steven, one from Rick, but nothing from Laura. Her heart sank as she called Rick and it went straight to voicemail.

She handed her phone back to Danny so she could slip her robe back on and then took it back as it chimed.

"Can't talk, on a helicopter," Rick's text read.

"What happened?"

"Not sure yet. Almost there. Meet them at the helipad by the Seabus."

"Is Laura okay?"

She held her breath while she waited for his response and started walking back towards the gym.

"It's her leg."

"Damn it," she hissed.

"Go to this address and I'll meet you there when I can."

"I know where St. Paul's is," she typed back before he could send the address frowning when it came through. "What is this?"

"Deanna's makeshift private clinic." Before Carmilla could question him further another text came through. "Landing now, call Dr. Coughlin."

"Will do," she replied and then pushed the door to the gym open a little more forcefully than intended and headed straight for the elevator.

"Where's Betty?" she asked Danny.

"Said she had to get something from Laf," Danny answered with a shrug. "I'll, uh, wait here," she added as the elevator opened.

She dialed the doctor's number as the elevator ascended and updated him on the situation as she entered her apartment and got dressed.

"Give it to me straight Doc; what are the chances she'll be able to fight in January?"

"I won't know until I see how bad it is," he deflected.

"Fair enough," she accepted. "Look, I'm going to text you an address. Get everyone and anyone you think you might need and tell them to meet you there. Tell them, hell, tell them I'll give them ten grand each just for showing up."

"That's not…"

"If she manages to fight in January it'll be worth it," she interrupted. "And Doc? When I say anyone and everyone, I mean it. Lab techs, nurses, whoever you need for surgery, everything."

"So be ready for anything?"

"Exactly." She sat on the bed to pull on her shoes. "See you soon," she added, ended the call, dropped her phone on the bed beside her, laid back and rubbed her face.

She gave herself only a moment to calm herself before grabbing her things and heading back down to the gym. She exited the elevator to find Danny standing by the counter looking up at the wall of encouragement that had been erected in her absence. It hadn't grown since the last time she saw it but it now had a memorial in Danny's honor near the bottom.

"Hey," she greeted softly as she joined Danny and placed a hand on the small of her back. "You okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Danny countered with a sigh. "Guess we should take this down, huh?"

"Or maybe," Carmilla reached for and started taking the magnetic fridge magnets reading, 'In memoriam', from the wall, "we change it to," she looked under the counter for the rest of the letters, "'back by popular demand?"

They worked in silence for awhile, gathering all the letters they needed, when Carmilla looked up at the sound of the opening elevator.

"So, you coming with us, or staying here?" she asked Danny as Betty approached carrying a bag and a small cooler.

Before Danny could reply their attention was drawn to a loud crash from the other side of the gym. Since they couldn't see where the noise had come from they stepped out from behind the counter and took a look.

Standing near the back of the gym, the barbell that had caused the noise forgotten by her feet, stood a tall blonde. "That Steph?" she guessed as she regarded the young woman in question. She was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Danny, her short blonde hair only a shade or two darker than her pale skin. "I guess you're staying here?" she prodded. When Danny didn't answer she turned to her and found her nodding and smiling, her cheeks reddened slightly. "Okay. Text me when you're ready to go home and I'll arrange for someone to take you." Danny nodded again as Betty joined them. "Why don't you take up her to the roof, or maybe the apartment?" she suggested. "You know, in case you regain the ability to speak?" she teased.

"I'm not sure what to say," Danny finally managed.

"How about the truth?" she offered. "And, um, don't worry about the plan," she smiled at Danny's look of shock. "There are more important things than appearances." She looked back at the slowly approaching blonde. "And, seems to me that Laura was right; not only does she know you're alive, she looks pretty happy to see you." She looked back to Danny. "Thought you came home to get on with your life?"

"You sure?"

"I want you to be happy." She smiled as Danny met her eyes. "We both do." She took Danny's hand and squeezed it as she added in an undertone; "We thought we could be a part of that, but," she smiled and continued in her normal voice, "just be as honest with her as you can, okay?"

"Thanks, Carm," Danny pulled her into a hug and added in a whisper; "And even though I said 'no', having you guys in my life does make me happy."

"Glad to hear it," Carmilla replied with one last squeeze. "Call or text when you're ready to head home?" Danny nodded. "Good luck." She turned to Betty; "Shall we?"

Betty nodded and motioned her toward the door, an odd look on her face. She didn't question it though, and they didn't speak again until they were approaching the garage.

"Let's take the new van," Betty suggested. "Since it doesn't have the gym's logo yet its the least conspicuous," she reasoned. "Wanna drive?" she offered as she opened the key lockbox, took out the van's keys and held them out to her.

"That a good idea?"

"You know downtown better than I do," Betty pointed out. "As long as you listen to any instructions I give you, we're better off having me watching our backs." She raised an eyebrow. "Look, you drive us to the heliport, and I'll take us the rest of the way so you can be with Laura."

"Fine," she conceded.

She could tell Betty was gauging her reaction and she had to wonder if their act hadn't been as successful as she'd thought. She took the keys from her and they both got in the van.

"Steven tell you anything about what happened?" she asked to fill the silence as they left the gym's parking lot.

"He didn't see much," Betty supplied. "There was someone in the driver's seat but they couldn't tell who." She shook her head. "She hurt her leg on the way back to the car and passed out when Steven picked her up and again when she took some pain pills." Carmilla looked at her when she paused. "Her dad's car blew up seconds after they got past their car."

"So," Carmilla started thoughtfully, "as soon as they were safe?"

"What's your point?"

"Seems awfully convenient, don't you think?"

"You think someone was watching? Set it off once they were safe?" Betty questioned skeptically. "Why blow the car at all if Deanna didn't mean to hurt them?"

"To scare them?" She shrugged. "Cover her tracks, maybe?"

"She's behind bars, though, how could she even be responsible?"

"She has help, clearly," she replied vaguely.

"And you have an idea who."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Without Laura around, however, she wasn't ready to divulge any more information than necessary.

"Fine," Betty sighed when she didn't answer. "Don't tell me."

"It's not that I don't trust you," she consoled. "It's just, we're not sure, and if we're right…"

"You don't want to tip them off," Betty finished for her. "That doesn't sound like trust."

"It's not you we don't trust," Carmilla rushed out. "It's more that we don't know who else we can trust."

"You said 'we'," Betty pointed out.

"So?"

"You and Laura are fine, aren't you?" When Carmilla again didn't answer, she pressed; "Fine, don't tell me," she spat. "But let me tell you something; I've known Laura a hell of a lot longer than you and I know how much she loves you." She looked at her as they came to a stop at the last set of lights before the highway. "So help me God, if you hurt her…"

"I wouldn't," she cut her off and with a shake of her head looked away. "You knew all along, didn't you? That it was an act?"

"So I'm right?" she asked in surprise, giggling when Carmilla nodded. "Why the act?"

"We have our reasons," she deflected.

"Can you at least tell me what you said to make Laura hit you?"

"I'd rather not," she replied uncomfortably. "Our fights…" she sighed. "We only planned when to have them, not what we were going to fight about." She shook her head. "We thought it would seem more real that way but that last one got out of hand." She glanced at Betty when her phone chimed. "What's up?"

"Change of plan," she replied and looked behind them. "Pull over."

"What's going on?" Carmilla pushed as she waited for a break in traffic to pull over to the side.

"The pilots suggested a landing spot closer to where we're going and we're waiting on a couple of squad cars so we can get there faster," she explained. "We'll take one of the cars and they'll follow behind with the van." They looked at each other once Carmilla was able to pull the van to the side of the highway. "Ready for one hell of a ride?"

"You sound like you're looking forward to it," she commented.

"Speeding through the heart of downtown?" Betty shrugged. "One of the perks of the job I'll miss when I resign."

"So you're still going back to law?"

"As soon as this is over," she clarified. "Being a cop? It wasn't a choice." She sighed. "But with Deanna haunting my every move?" She shrugged. "Being a cop seemed the best way to protect myself." She opened the door. "They're here, let's go."

Any further conversation was put on hold as they raced through downtown with sirens wailing. A drive that should have taken more than an hour took less than twenty minutes. They pulled up behind the car Steven and Laura had taken, Rick sitting on the trunk apparently waiting for them.

"She's inside with the doc," he greeted as they joined them. "They got here about a half hour ago, I just got here."

"How did you get here so fast?" Carmilla questioned.

"I left as soon as backup got there and secured the scene." He shook his head. "Damn car was still ablaze when I left."

"What did you find at Laura's condo?"

"This."

He handed her a sheet of paper in an evidence bag.

She read it through and looked back at Rick; "Not your typical suicide letter," she commented. "What are these numbers at the bottom?"

"The location of Mark's car," he supplied. "Take a picture with your phone, show Laura. Maybe she can make sense of it." He slipped off the trunk of the car. "And tell her I'll postpone her meeting with the bosses until Tuesday."

"You're not staying?"

"No, I have to get back to the crime scene and I have a feeling Laura isn't up to talking about what happened yet," he replied.

"When did you find this place?"

"About a week ago," he supplied. "We found three tunnels leading away from the Estate. One lets out a few blocks away, I think that's the one you used to use to sneak out?" She nodded. "Another led to a house and this one." He shook his head. "We're not sure if it was done intentionally but the tunnel to here was blocked."

"Why bring Laura here instead of the hospital?"

"No records this way and it's far safer," he reasoned. "I contacted Doc Coughlin when we found it, he came up and inventoried all the medical equipment and made sure he had everything he needed should Laura break her leg."

"And Laura didn't know about any of it?"

"Hadn't gotten around to telling her." He looked at the house. "Took a look around when you have a chance, see if you remember anything."

"Doubt I would." She looked back at him. "I take it this is the reason I remember being in a hospital but they are no records of my visits?"

"More than likely."

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "The clinic in Vegas, was it really a clinic or another setup like this?"

"No," he chuckled, "its a real clinic, Laura just paid them to close for the six weeks you were in the house."

"Tell me one more thing?" He nodded slowly. "The night I ran away, did you come to the hospital at Laura's direction?"

"No, Mark's," he replied. He pulled her into a hug. "I need to get going."

"Alright," she replied as she hugged him back and then pushed him away. "I'll call you if we figure anything out."

Carmilla watched him get into the police car she and Betty had used and then drive off before steeling herself to enter the house. She hadn't been lying to Rick, she didn't recall ever coming here. Then again, she was likely unconscious for most of her trips to and from.

She entered the house to find Steven and Betty talking quietly in the hall, the two of them pointing to a closed door when they noticed her.

"Is she awake?" she questioned as she paused at the door.

"Woke up during the CT Scan," Steven supplied. "I guess they gave her an IV in preparation for surgery…"

"So it flushed out the pain meds," Carmilla finished for him with a sigh.

She entered Laura's room to find her on the phone.

"So you still have it?" she was asking. "You're sure?" She waited for a response. "Well check 'cause the one from today just about blew up in my hand!" There was another pause. "Okay," she sighed, "if you still have it, can you send it up here?" She smiled. "Thanks, Sheriff. I'm going to be out of reach until tomorrow, probably, so just send me a text." She shut off her phone and laid it on the table beside her before finally meeting Carmilla's eyes. "Go ahead, say it."

"Say what?" Carmilla asked as she sat on the bed and took her hand.

"I told you so."

"About which part? The trap or breaking your leg?" Carmilla joked.

"Both, either, I don't know," Laura replied sadly and looked down.

"Hey," Carmilla coaxed until Laura met her eyes again. "I'm just happy you're safe," she assured her and then kissed her forehead. "What were you talking to the Sheriff about?"

"When Steven and I got to my dad's car we could tell there was someone in the driver's seat but not who it was…"

"So you insisted on approaching the car on your own?" Carmilla interrupted.

"So Steven could call for help if needed," she clarified. "Anyway," she continued despite Carmilla's frown, "when I got close enough I still couldn't make out who was behind the wheel so I broke out the driver's side window. He was slumped over the steering wheel." She took a shaky breath. "I almost threw up right there," she confided. "Not only has the body been sitting in a hot car for at least a few days but his face was missing."

"Missing?"

"Looks like he took a gunshot to the face," she provided. "Once I stopped gagging I went back because I noticed a cell phone attached to a string around his neck. Pretty much as soon as I grabbed it I got a text saying 'Run!', so I did." She rubbed her temples. "There was an LCD display on the passenger seat but I don't think it was hooked up to anything."

"Betty said Steven said the car blew up seconds after you were safe?"

"I was passed out so I can't confirm that but as soon as Steven left to grab my bag I got another text message saying the phone would self-destruct and then it did." She looked at the ceiling. "I think," she shook her head and looked back at Carmilla, "I couldn't figure out why the phone was there, but…"

"You think it has something to do with the timing of the blast?"

"Laf did find half a dozen motion-activated cameras but…"

"... someone would have had to be in range," Carmilla finished for her. "And since you went there without going to your condo first…"

"We took them off guard," Laura replied with a nod. "The cameras would explain the timing of the text messages, but," she shook her head again. "What if the cell phone itself was set up as a trigger? Get it far enough away from the device and then it blows?"

"That's why you called Sheriff Denman, cause you think they did the same thing with my plane?"

"I think that's why Julian was so intent on running past you; he must have known it would blow as soon as you were at a safe distance."

"That," she chuckled, "or he was afraid of the ass kicking I told him I was going to give him."

"I doubt it," Laura laughed. "He was, what? Six-four? Two hundred and fifty at least?"

"Do you really think he knew?" Carmilla scoffed. "Since when has Deanna shared the more intricate points of any plan with her lackeys?"

"You might have a point," Laura conceded. "Rick mention if he found anything at my condo?"

"A, uh, suicide note from your dad, but," she frowned as she pulled up the photo, "something seems off about it." She turned the phone to Laura who shook her head. "What?"

"I can't focus right now, can you read it to me?"

"Dear Laura," she read aloud, "Safety is only an illusion. And all I ever wanted was to keep you safe. Forgive me for failing, time and again. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Can't change the past, I know that. All I can do now to keep you safe is to end it. Leave you to do what you've done best all along. Lead with your gut. So many are willing to follow you. Over and over you've amazed me. Only now I accept that you should have been in charge all along. Now I leave you to it. Don't blame yourself. Be safe. Love, Dad."

She looked up to find Laura chuckling and crying.

"Okay, not the reaction I expected."

"It's a code," Laura supplied. "Get a piece of paper from my bag and write out the first letter of every sentence."

Again Carmilla did as she was asked and soon understood what Laura was getting at; "Safe. Call soon," she read aloud. "With a few other letters that don't make sense." She looked back to Laura. "Still not sure why that's funny."

"We've spent all this time trying to plug our leaks…"

"You think your dad's the leak?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But he didn't pull this off on his own. He had help."

"You really think the free twin helped him?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Guess we won't know until he feels it's safe enough to return but the bomb, the cameras, all of it, reeks of Deanna."

"Cover up the fact it wasn't him in the driver's seat," Carmilla theorized. "Rick mentioned it was still burning when he left…"

"If they're able to ID the body it might take a while…"

Further speculation was put on hold as Dr. Coughlin entered the room.

"So, how bad is it, Doc?" Carmilla asked as she got up from the bed and turned to him.

"I've got some good news and some bad news," he answered somberly as he pulled up Laura's scans on his laptop. "These are the scans taken in LA," he explained as he showed them. "See that line?" They both nodded. "That's where the piece of shrapnel hit the bone. It didn't break it but it left a pretty good dent. The fine lines you see extending from that line are the microfractures we talked about." He looked at Laura. "All of that would've healed within in a month's time if you'd just given it a chance."

"Now's not the time for a lecture, Doc," Carmilla interjected.

The doctor ignored Carmilla's comment as he pulled up Laura's most recent scan.

"The good news is; you didn't break the bone in half," he shared. "The bad news is," he pointed to a darker spot on the bone, "several of the microfractures combined and you now have, well, basically you have a hole in the bone with several floating bits of bone inside it."

"How exactly is that 'good news'?" Carmilla questioned.

"If Laura had broken the bone in half I highly doubt even your friend's latest breakthrough would have helped…"

"Laf finished it?" Laura blurted.

"They did," he smiled. "It hasn't, however, been tested on live human tissue. How do you feel about being a guinea pig?"

"If it works I'm all for it!" Laura replied gleefully.

"Wait, someone tell me what the fuck you're talking about?" Carmilla interrupted.

"This," the Doc provided as he indicated the cooler that Betty had gotten from LaFontaine. "In a nutshell, if it works the way its supposed to, it will act, essentially, as artificial bone."

"So it'll be like she didn't break the bone at all?" Carmilla questioned.

"Not exactly," he differed. "The mesh is applied directly to the broken bone, but unlike, say a metal plate, it fills any gaps in the bone until it can heal."

"Give it me straight, Doc, am I going to be able to fight in January?"

"Maybe." Laura smiled. "We'll take x-rays in four weeks. Best case scenario; you're out of Laf's new brace, into physio and back to training in six weeks."

"And worst case?" Carmilla prodded tersely.

"If the mesh doesn't work?" She nodded. "It'll be anywhere from three months to a year before she can train." Laura's face fell. "My plan is to use the hole to insert a rod and then place the broken bits of bone back into the hole and apply Laf's mesh. Even if it doesn't work as designed, it should still hold the pieces in place."

"And what's so special about this new brace?" Carmilla asked as she took it from the bag.

"It's very similar to the one Laura has been wearing for the past week; it'll keep a consistent amount of pressure regardless of whether her leg swells or shrinks but it will also bear her weight."

"So she can walk on it without doing further damage?"

"I'd like you on crutches for the first week," he said to Laura, "but after that, you should be able to walk fairly normally on it."

"Which will cut down on recovery time, right?" asked Laura.

"Ideally." He looked at his watch. "The last of my surgery team should be here, we'll get you in within the hour."

"Do I have to spend the night?"

"Yes," he replied and held up his hand to stop their protests. "We need to monitor the mesh. If your body rejects it, we'll need to get it out right away."

"Thanks, Doc," Carmilla said, clearly dismissing him.

"What?" Laura prodded.

"Did you know about this mesh?" Carmilla questioned tersely.

"I knew Laf was working on it. Wait…" Laura frowned. "You think I've done the things I have because I knew there was a possible fix?"

"Didn't you?" she pushed.

"Did you miss the part where it has to be applied directly to the bone?"

"So?"

"So, I couldn't use it without having surgery that would come with its own downtime and there's no guarantee it'll work," Laura provided and patted the bed next to her. "You wanna know why I was so pig-headed about ignoring my leg?" Carmilla sat on the bed and waited for her answer. "Because I didn't want to cut our trip short and I wanted us to enjoy it as much as we could despite our fake fighting." She sighed and reached for Carmilla's hand. "I guess we should call Dana."

"Or we can wait four weeks," Carmilla countered.

"Doesn't seem fair to Randa," Laura pointed out. "How about we let him know there's a chance I won't be able to fight and we'll let him know either way in four weeks?" Carmilla considered a moment and then nodded. "That way he can find a replacement if he needs it."

"I seem to remember someone saying they wouldn't be heartbroken if they didn't get to fight," Carmilla teased.

"And I won't be, but," she shrugged, "I guess I was looking forward to it like a reward, you know, after all we've been through the last few months and what we're going to go through?" She shook her head. "Preparing for a fight was supposed to be the normal after all this crap."

"You know that Betty knows all our 'fighting' was an act, right?"

"Yes," Laura sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Same with Steven."

"Rick said he'd move the meeting with your bosses until Tuesday." She regarded her a moment as she considered how to word her next suggestion. "Laura," she sighed and took Laura's hand, "I know I talked you out of resigning because I thought it would help keep us safer, but now?" She sighed. "Now I'm starting to think you'd be safer if you did."

"You might not be wrong," Laura conceded. "If I wasn't a cop I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place because I wouldn't have had a chance to be in harm's way."

"And if you resign…"

"... we can drop the fake breakup because my resigning will have the same effect," Laura smiled. "How about a compromise?"

"Go on."

"Medical leave."

"Would you still be able to carry a gun?" Carmilla questioned.

"I'm sure Rick could make special arrangements."

"And what will your bosses do when they find out our whole relationship hasn't been as fake as you led them to believe?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But I suspect it can't be that bad or Rick would have said something by now."

They both looked at the door as Dr. Coughlin returned.

"We're ready to get started," he advised them. "Carmilla," he cajoled, "you needn't look so worried, this a fairly run-of-the-mill procedure."

"Being done in a makeshift clinic," she differed.

"You think I'd do it here if I wasn't one hundred percent sure it was safe?" he argued.

"No, Rick mentioned you came up and checked out the facility first," Carmilla replied in a tone she hoped would appease him.

He didn't immediately reply as a nurse carrying a large syringe entered the room and injected it into Laura's IV.

"I don't what happened here," he said softly. "But it is set up for procedures far more complicated than the one I'm about to perform."

"Are all the rooms like this?" she asked.

The room they were currently in could easily pass as any hospital room in the city, it was no wonder Carmilla remembered being in a hospital but no records existed. It also explained how Deanna had been able to maintain her appearance for so long without anyone noticing.

"No," he supplied. "You should take a look around while you're waiting." He placed a hand on her arm. "Maybe jog loose a few memories?"

"I doubt anything I can remember about this place is anything I want to remember," she replied, her words dripping with sarcasm. She looked over at Laura and saw that she was already starting to drift off.

"Hey," she cooed as she walked over and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you soon, okay?" Laura nodded and smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too," she slurred.

"Everything's going to be okay." She ran her hands through Laura's hair as she succumbed to the drugs. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, another week and surprise, surprise, another chapter! As always, feedback welcome!


	9. Evidence

Carmilla walked with Laura to the operating room next door, holding her hand the whole way. She turned to Dr. Coughlin as the nurse took Laura inside, the doctor having drawn her attention with a hand on her arm.

"She's going to be fine," he assured her.

"Why were you so hard on her?"

"Because I'm hoping she'll finally listen," he sighed. "Truth is; the damage was already done." He shrugged. "Even if she had stayed off it for the last week…"

"This probably would've happened anyway," she finished for him with a nod. "What if she'd been off it right from the start?"

"She'd be almost healed by now," he supplied.

"Where will you do the incision?"

"Along her scar," he squeezed her arm. "There's no point damaging healthy muscle if we don't have to."

"So she's staying off it to let the muscle heal?"

"Essentially," he confirmed as Betty joined them.

"Hey, Doc, glad I caught you," she said. "Laf told me to tell you that they've modified the mesh a little further since last you talked."

"Really?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Laf mentioned you were worried about Laura rejecting it so they've added a color coding, sort of," she informed them. "If it doesn't change color it means it's not working and you might as well take it out and put in a plate."

"Good thing I brought one," he commented. "So what color will it turn if it's working?"

"Green," Betty supplied.

"So that means we can take Laura home tonight?" Carmilla questioned hopefully.

"I don't see why not," he replied with another squeeze of her arm.

"Look, Doc," Carmilla started hesitantly as she wasn't sure how he'd take her suggestion; "can we not tell Laura that it's working even if it looks like it is?"

"Can I ask why?" he inquired neutrally.

"Because," she sighed as she placed a hand on the door Laura was behind, "it might be the only way I can keep her safe."

"She might have a point," Betty added helpfully.

"So you want me to lie to her?" he asked, this time with an edge.

"More like, stretch the truth," Carmilla negotiated. "Originally, you said we wouldn't know for sure if it's working until we take new scans in a month, right?" He nodded. "I'm suggesting we don't tell Laura any differently."

"Isn't that just a lie by omission?" he countered.

"It's not like Laura hasn't told her fair share," she pointed out. "Please, Doc," she begged. "She'd have never gotten hurt today if she was at home on crutches like she should have been all along."

"You're not wrong," he conceded and turned to the door when it opened a crack.

"Doctor?" a nurse prodded. "She's ready."

"I'll be right in," he replied and looked back to Carmilla. "Fine," he finally accepted. "But you're the one who'll have to deal with her when I tell her I want her in a wheelchair for at least a week."

"A fate I'll gladly accept if it keeps her safe," Carmilla offered.

Dr. Coughlin studied her a moment, nodded and then entered the operating room.

"Did you want to look around?" Betty asked.

"I suppose," she sighed. "I need a smoke," she added as she made her way back to the hospital room.

"Thought you guys quit?"

"We did." She shrugged. "Mostly," she amended as she hunted through Laura's bag for the plastic container containing two cigarettes and a lighter. "But we agreed, in times of high stress, that we'd give each other a break." She found what she was looking for and slipped the container into her pocket. "C'mon, let's look around first," she said as they left the room, "I have a feeling a smoke will be well earned after that."

"How is this place not a crime scene?" Carmilla asked as Betty led her into a room across the hall. If Betty answered, Carmilla didn't hear her, she was too stunned by what she was seeing; yet another carbon copy of her bedroom at the estate. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said you'd have to ask Rick," Betty repeated and then frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Just wondering how much time I spent in this place without knowing it," she replied as she took out her phone and called Rick. "How is this place not an official crime scene?" she asked as soon as he answered.

"Because I wanted you to have a chance to look around before we tear the place apart," he supplied. Carmilla, however, could tell by his tone, that there was more to it than that. "And, um, it's under your name."

"Well of course it is," she chuckled. "Everything went to me the second…"

"No," he interrupted, "its been under your name since the land it's built on was bought."

"Let me guess," she laughed humorlessly, "the other house is under Will's name?"

"Right in one," he replied, sounding surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Because, once upon a time, my dad probably thought Will and I would grow up and want to live in houses close…" she trailed off as something on the bookshelf caught her eye. Everything about the room she was in was duplicated in excruciating detail, from the posters on the wall to the books on the shelves. "Douglas Adams," she thought as she inspected the books and the fine layer of dust in front of them.

"Carmilla?" Rick prodded.

"Um," she stalled, "why don't you come by tomorrow afternoon?" she suggested.

"I guess," he replied. "Are you okay?"

"Since I'm standing in a replica of my childhood bedroom, not exactly."

"And you don't remember ever being there?" he questioned.

"How would I?" she snapped. "I doubt Laura even realizes she isn't in a real hospital right now." She shook her head as she looked around. "But I think that's the point. They had to take care of me, they had no choice, they had to keep me alive, but this?" She scoffed. "I look like a liar because no records exist even though I have clear memories of being in hospital." She ran her free hand through her hair. "Puts everything I might say in doubt." She walked back over to the bookshelf. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Sometime after noon?"

"I'll talk to you then," he replied and ended the call.

"Can you grab some gloves?" she asked Betty when she turned to her. "Maybe something like an evidence bag?"

"What do you think you've found?"

"I'm not sure," Carmilla admitted. "But if I'm right, and it is something, I suspect it'll be evidence I won't want to contaminate."

"Why didn't you tell Rick?"

"Because," she met her eyes, "I want to look at whatever it is first. Besides," she shrugged, "the house is under my name which means everything here also belongs to me, right?"

"I'll be right back," Betty replied after she'd nodded. "We've got a few unmarked cars around the perimeter, someone's bound to have evidence bags. Gloves you can probably get anywhere, it is set up like a hospital right?"

"Good point," Carmilla chuckled and motioned her out of the room, "there's probably gloves in Laura's room."

Betty made her way outside while Carmilla proved her hunch correct and found a pair of gloves after just a few minutes of looking around. She pulled them on as she returned to the facsimile of her bedroom and then walked over to the bookcase.

There was a reason the name 'Douglas Adams' had sounded familiar; he was the author of the 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy', a collection of which were sitting on the shelf. There was a fine layer of dust on everything, however, in front of two of the books the dust didn't seem to be as thick. She pulled one of the books from the shelf, a slight rattling coming from inside. She opened it carefully and found the inside of the book hollowed out, four labelled thumb drives inside.

"C1, C2, W, L…" she recited quietly as ran a finger over them. She closed the book, put it down and reached for the second. "Holy shit…" she hissed.

"What?" Betty asked, making her jump. "Carm?" she prodded.

"It's a notebook," she advised her. "It's a list of names along with their professions, a rating out of ten and some of them have check marks." She looked for Frank's name. "I'm guessing the people with check marks are people they blackmailed," she added when she found Frank's name. She shook her head as she flipped through the rest of the pages. "There are more than seventy names though."

"But look," Betty pointed at the letters beside Frank's name. "Maybe the 'P' means pictures?" she suggested.

Carmilla flipped through a few more pages and found that not all the names had the 'P'.

"Maybe you're right," she shook her head and looked around. "They went through an awful lot of trouble to make sure I didn't know I was here."

"C'mon," Betty urged; "there's a couple other places you should see."

She followed Betty from the room and down the hall to a room on the other side of the operating room.

"This look familiar?"

Carmilla stepped inside and looked around.

"Yes and no," she replied. "It's the same size and general setup of the master bedroom at the estate but it's different."

"No need to fool whoever was staying here?" Betty posited.

"Maybe," Carmilla answered thoughtfully. "Got a knife?"

"I can go find one in the kitchen," she offered and returned a few minutes later with a butter knife and a sharper knife.

Carmilla took the butter knife from her and used it to pry the frame from the doorway.

"What are you looking for?" Betty questioned.

"This," Carmilla replied as she used the knife to pry off the top layer of wallpaper to reveal the paint color underneath. "The question is; who would they be trying to trick into thinking this is the master bedroom at the estate?" She looked over at Betty. "You said there was one other space I should see?"

"Yeah, the basement," Betty provided and motioned her out of the room.

"I'm not overly fond of basements," Carmilla confided as she followed Betty out of the room and then out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a basement suite with its own entrance," Betty supplied as she opened the apartment's door.

"That would explain why none of the neighbors questioned this place being empty all the time," Carmilla commented as she took in the apartment. "Seems like whoever was living here left in a hurry." She took a walk over to the kitchen area and opened the fridge with one hand covering her mouth and reached for the milk. "It expired more than a month ago," she revealed as she quickly closed the fridge again.

Carmilla took her phone from her pocket and opened her map application.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out where the estate is from here," she explained as she slowly turned in the middle of the room. "Which means…" she walked over to a set of bookcase along the back wall; "... the tunnel's entrance should be…" she pushed on each bookcase in turn until a soft clicking could be heard and one of the bookcases moved back and then slid behind the one beside it. "Now  _this_  is interesting…"

Behind the bookcase hid another room. Well, perhaps 'room' wasn't exactly an apt description as it appeared a temporary wall had been erected to hide the tunnel behind it. Carmilla took a tentative step inside and pulled the light's string to get a better look. Against the back wall were two file cabinets, to the left a makeup table, and on the other wall a collection of news clippings and photos to rival Laura's 'crime wall' at home.

While Betty walked past her to check out the file cabinets she went to take a better look at the makeup table. There were a couple of foam busts that were probably used to store wigs, several pairs of glasses and a variety of special effects makeup tools.

"I guess that answers another question," she commented under her breath.

"File cabinets are locked and what question does that answer?"

"Whether the not-quite-as-evil twin is transgendered or if it's simply a disguise," she provided as she picked up a bottle of 'spirit gum' and showed it to Betty. "This is used to attach makeup appliances to the skin."

"So you do have an idea who Deanna's accomplice is?"

"Douglas Adams," Carmilla provided as she indicated the books in her hand. "I'm guessing she picked that alias so I'd find these books."

"So you think she's helping you?"

"More like tipping us off that she exists," Carmilla clarified. "Aside from Laura's dad, there's no one else left alive that could know." She smiled. "Or, at least, that's what they think." She glanced at the 'crime wall' and then motioned Betty out. "I think it's past time for that smoke," she joked.

The two made their way to the backyard and took a seat at the picnic table. Carmilla slipped one of the cigarettes from the plastic container, lit it and then took her phone from her pocket and called LaFontaine.

"No, I still haven't figured out who else was watching the cameras," they said by way of greeting when they answered the phone.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Carmilla chuckled.

"Sorry," LaFontaine laughed, "figured that was why you were calling. What's up?"

"Laura mentioned you're a virtuoso when it comes to finding stuff out about people on the net," Carmilla complimented.

"But Laura asked me not to in case we tip someone off that we're looking," they commented.

"Given that someone is trying to tip us off," Carmilla replied, "I think it's about time they know that we already suspect."

"Alright, who am I looking for?"

"Let's start with 'Douglas Adams'..."

"The author of…" LaFontaine interrupted.

"No," Carmilla cut them off, "as in the 'Douglas Adams' that visited my stepmother a few days ago. Maybe try 'Douglas Foster' or ask Danny if she got a first name of the Mr. Foster she met with."

"Danny headed home a while ago," LaFontaine supplied. "But I can call after I get off the phone with you. Who else?"

"Lilita, Deidre, and Lena Morgan," Carmilla provided. "Though I suspect they might be more of a challenge."

"How do you spell Deidre?"

"I think it's Delta Echo India Delta Romeo Echo," Carmilla offered and noticed an odd smile on Betty's face. "What?" she mouthed to her.

"Never heard someone other than a police officer or security guard rattle off the phonetic alphabet like that," she joked.

"I know a little about a lot of things and tend to remember useless facts," Carmilla replied and returned her attention to her phone call. "Laf?"

"Yeah?"

"For the Morgans, you're probably going to have to go back twenty or thirty years to find them." She considered a moment. "Maybe start your search with Lena, she was killed in police custody when she was twenty."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks, Laf, you're the best!"  
"I know," they laughed. "And tell Laura I'm still working on the cameras."

"What cameras?"

"The ones surrounding her dad's car," they explained. "They were motioned activated but cut out shortly after the car blew up so I didn't have time to track the source."

"Oh, okay then," she replied with a frown. "And Laf?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for all your little miracle cures."

"Shit, that reminds me, tell Laura she can't use the cure bug, I'm not sure how it'll interact with the mesh."

"Will do, thanks again Laf."

"No worries, I'll call you if I find anything."

Carmilla ended the call and then dropped her phone on the table.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Betty replied with a small frown.

"How much trouble is Laura going to be in with her bosses for dating me?"

"They already know," Betty replied to her shock. "Here's the thing; technically, very technically mind you, you're a cop too."

"So?"

"Technically she's dating a co-worker, not a witness," Betty pointed out. "And I think the bosses are more upset about Laura lying to them than they are about her dating you." She shook her head. "Here's the thing you have to understand; Laura is special."

"You don't think I know that?" Carmilla scoffed.

"Let me finish," Betty urged. "When you're something of a police superstar, like Laura, certain allowances are made."

"So, even if she shouldn't be dating me, they'd probably turn a blind eye anyway?" Betty nodded. "But Laura doesn't realize that, does she?"

"Laura has never realized how special she is," Betty replied. "They let her get away with the things she does because she gets results." Betty looked at her phone when a chime indicated an incoming text. "Steven is on his way back, you hungry?"

"Usually."

"He's grabbing Chinese," Betty supplied. "Know anywhere good around here?"

"Sun Garden," Carmilla replied without hesitation. "It's on Oak Street just before King Edward."

Betty texted him and then asked; "Anything in particular you want?"

"Sweet and sour pork, chicken fried rice, spring rolls, honey garlic spare ribs and veggies of some kind," Carmilla recited, her stomach already started to rumble at the thought of food from her favorite Chinese restaurant. "And if there's a chance he could stop off and grab some beer, I'd be forever grateful."

"I think he can manage that," Betty replied with a smile as she texted him and then looked up and studied her.

"What?" Carmilla prodded.

"I gotta say," she started carefully, "you're coping with all this way better than I expected."

Carmilla sighed, shook her head and then looked up at the sky.

"The last two weeks?" she started as she met Betty's eyes. "Everyday it seems a new piece of the puzzle gets revealed." She shook her head and rubbed her face. "Has it been…"

"Too much?" Betty offered.

"I was going to say 'a lot'," Carmilla chuckled. "But occasionally bordering on 'too much', yes," she conceded. "But at some point, I realized it wasn't all that different from most relationships." Betty cocked an eyebrow. "No, really," she laughed. "There's always a 'getting to know you' phase, right?"

"I suppose."

"So, maybe our path took an odd route," she joked. "We still got there, in the end."

"Still, you took it all pretty well," Betty pointed out.

"Because I understand why," she sighed. "Do I wonder what would have happened if she'd told me the truth from the start?" She shrugged. "Maybe." She shook her head. "But then I remember, if everything hadn't happened exactly the way it did, we wouldn't be here now." She looked at the house. "Despite everything," she looked back at Betty, "I wouldn't change a thing." She smiled. "I love her for all she's sacrificed on my behalf and despite it too." She shook her head and laughed. "I know that doesn't sound like it makes sense, but…"

"You'd love her even if she hadn't?"

"Exactly," Carmilla smiled and then looked back at the house at the sound of the door opening. "Hey, Doc, all done?"

"Yes," he smiled. "She'll be awake shortly."

"How'd it go?" Carmilla asked as she and Betty followed him inside.

"I'll tell you both at the same time," he replied.

They all came to a stop outside Laura's room, a loud and angry, "What the fuck!?" having given them pause.

"Guess she's awake," Carmilla joked as she pushed past him and entered Laura's room.

"Was this," Laura knocked on the cast on her left leg, "your idea?" she asked angrily.

"No," Carmilla answered as she grabbed Laura's backpack and slipped the two books inside. "I'm sure," she looked to Doctor Coughlin as she went to stand by the bed and dropped Laura's bag at the end of it, "he had a good reason."

"Fine," Laura huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and leveled him with her gaze, "out with it!"

"I have," he sighed, "good news, bad news, and interesting news."

"Start with the cast," Laura prompted.

"Your bone was more fragile than I anticipated and unfortunately it broke when I was inserting the rod," he supplied.

"And that would be the?" Carmilla prodded.

"The bad news," he answered. "The good news is; the mesh appears to be working."

"So if the mesh is working, why the cast?" asked Laura.

"Do you want to fight in January?" he countered.

"If I can, what's your point?" Laura replied quickly, despite her surprise at the question.

"Typically, a break of this nature would take up to six months to heal properly," he began as he took a tablet from his pocket, turned it on, and then, after a few seconds of finding the correct footage, turned it to them to watch. "I recorded this for LaFontaine's research, I thought they'd appreciate it."

"That's cool and all Doc, but what are we looking at?" Carmilla inquired.

"This is seconds after applying the mesh to Laura's leg," he explained as he restarted the video. "As you can see, it turns green, almost immediately, and fills the hole in Laura's bone."

"But that's good, right?" Laura asked.

"It is," he agreed. "However, we were unable to verify how much of the mesh made it into the new break."

"And now that the rest of the bone is even weaker…" Laura sighed as it dawned on her.

"...your best chance to fight in January is if you keep your leg completely immobile for the next two weeks," he finished for her.

"As in?" Carmilla questioned.

"As in; bed rest," he directed. "Wheelchair when that isn't possible, and crutches only if necessary."

"You can't be serious!" Laura scoffed. "I can't possibly spend the next two weeks in bed!" She ran her free hand through her hair, the other still attached to an IV. "I have a meeting with my bosses tomorrow…"

"You don't," Carmilla interrupted. "Rick said he'd move it to Tuesday but he's coming over tomorrow afternoon." She took Laura's hand. "Look, we'll figure it out, okay?" She looked back at the doctor. "If she rests as much as possible, what are her chances?"

"I'd say…" he smiled. "If she can manage to keep it still at least," he tilted his head from side to side as he considered; "eighty percent of the time?" Laura nodded. "There's a pretty good chance you'll be out of that cast in two weeks, into LaFontaine's brace for another two and in physio for two if, and only if, you rest it as much as possible, understood?"

"I'll see that she does," Carmilla vowed. "Now, what's the 'interesting news'?"

"Remember how I said I was going to cut through the already damaged muscle?" Carmilla nodded. "Well, beyond the superficial scarring, the muscle was," he shook his head, "completely healthy."

"I'll be sure to let Laf know their cure bug works," Laura replied to the doctor's look of confusion. "It's a variation of Deanna's bug, only it heals instead."

"Which reminds me, Laf said they weren't sure how the cure bug would react with the mesh," Carmilla informed them and then looked at the doctor and asked; "So you cut where then?"

"Along the side where the muscle is less dense," he supplied. "Shall I write you a prescription for the pain?"

"No, I've got that covered," Laura replied and held the arm with the IV up. "Think you can get someone to get this out?"

"I'll do it," he offered and turned to the cabinet to collect a bundle of cotton and a band-aid. "I already sent everyone home."

"Sent everyone…" Laura looked at Carmilla.

"Where do you think you are?" she questioned with a smirk.

"I don't know, St. Paul's?" Laura guessed.

"Nope," Carmilla chuckled. "Not even a hospital."

"I don't…" stammered Laura.

"You, my love, are in the bed that I may have spent countless days in," Carmilla replied with a glance at the doctor. "What?"

"Rick didn't tell you how he found it, did he?"

"Found what?" Laura huffed.

"Deanna's not so makeshift clinic," he provided. "I got an email, a little over a week ago, offering a great deal on some slightly used medical equipment. I let Rick know and he came up here with me to check it out." He shook his head. "When we got here, the door was open…"

"Someone wanted this place found," Carmilla commented and looked back at Laura. "They were having trouble finding it because the tunnel was blocked." She looked back at the doctor. "When can I take her home?"

"Once her stats come up a little," he supplied with a glance at the machines by her bed.

"We've got food coming, so after that?" Carmilla pressed.

"More than likely." He sighed deeply. "Laura, I know you're not happy about this, but…"

"No, Doc, it's fine," Laura rubbed her face. "Maybe if I'd have known from the beginning," she shook her head. "There's nothing I can do about it now except deal with it."

There was a knock on the door followed by Steven carrying food and Betty carrying a plastic bag and a set of crutches.

"I've also picked up the wheelchair from the gym, in case you need it," Steven said as he put the food and beer down on the table and then moved it over to the bed so they could eat. "And a change of clothes," he frowned, "though I'm not sure the sweatpants will fit over the cast."

"They're just 'Karmma' sweatpants," Carmilla commented as she took them from the bad. "We can cut one leg off, no biggie."

"I'll come check on you after you've eaten," Doc remarked as he left.

"Did you take Danny home?" Carmilla asked Steven who nodded in response. "Thanks, we'll be heading out, hopefully, shortly after we've eaten."

"Thanks, guys," Laura added as they followed the doctor out. She held her hand out to Carmilla and pulled her close when she took it. "You okay?"

"Other than worried about you?" Laura nodded. "I'm fine, why?"

"Being here, it can't be easy," she prodded as Carmilla took their food from the bags and opened the containers.

"It's not like I remember being here," Carmilla confided. "There's another copy of my bedroom." She shook her head as she opened a beer and took a long swallow. "It's freaky, Laura, if I woke up there now I'd think I was back at the estate."

"What did you put in my bag?" Laura questioned as she took a fork from Carmilla and started picking at her food.

"When I heard the name 'Douglas Adams' I thought it sounded familiar," she explained as she took the two bagged books out of Laura's bag. "But then I just assumed it was because I'd heard it somewhere in connection to Deanna." She showed Laura the books. "This one," she shook one of the books, "has four labeled memory sticks. Two I suspect are for me, one for Will and one for Lilita." She showed her the other book. "Whatever is on these," she shook the first book again, "I doubt it compares to what's in here; a list of names. I only did a quick look through but it looks like just about every person I've ever met is in here."

"Holy Hufflepuff!" Laura exclaimed. "But wait, how isn't this is a crime scene?"

"Because Rick was waiting for me to look around before he tore the place apart," Carmilla explained as she put the books back in Laura's bag and then perched herself on the bed and started eating. "There's a basement apartment with a secret room, looks like 'Douglas Adams' is just a disguise."

"What did you find?"

"A couple of locked file cabinets and a bunch of special effects makeup."

"And Rick doesn't know what you found?" Laura questioned thoughtfully.

"No," Carmilla replied. "I was thinking we could make copies before he comes over tomorrow." She studied Laura a moment. "Are you okay?" Laura shrugged. "C'mon, talk to me," she coaxed.

"I'm going to resign," Laura said as the silence stretched. "I can't…" she sighed and dropped her fork onto her plate. "I've got a lot of great memories of my mother but there's one that always sticks in my head because I saw it every time my mother saw my dad off to work." She ran her hands through her hair. "It didn't matter what shift he was working, they had this little ritual. She'd walk him to the door, they'd hug and kiss, and then just stare at each other for a minute before he left." She frowned. "My mom, every single time, would stare at the door for a few minutes before she turned back to me with a fake smile." She met Carmilla's eyes. "Everyday she was scared." She shook her head. "I'd have never gotten hurt if I wasn't a cop."

"No," Carmilla differed, "you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you weren't such a  _stubborn_  cop."

"Maybe," Laura conceded. "I just…" she sighed. "I'm already in danger. Turns out I've always had a target on my back, I just didn't know it." She shook her head. "Maybe being a cop has kept me safer all this time, but now?" She took Carmilla's hand again and squeezed it. "I was always going to resign, might as well do it when it's to our advantage."

"Might even have the same effect as us pretending to break up and me fake dating Danny," Carmilla speculated with a smile.

"Can I remind you that that was your idea?" Laura joked as she picked up her fork with her free hand and started eating again.

"I know," she accepted. "Maybe I'd have felt differently if Danny had accepted our other offer but now I think it would just complicate something that doesn't need to be any more complicated than it already is." She smiled and took a swallow of her beer. "Besides, I saw Steph today," she shrugged. "Doesn't seem fair to keep Danny from her if we don't have to." They ate for a few minutes as Carmilla considered what she wanted to say. "Laura," she met her eyes, "you know I love you and I'll support any decision you make, but if you resign, do it because you want to, okay? Don't do it because of me."

"Carm," she smiled, "Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"Of course I'm doing it for you," she pulled her close and kissed her softly. "But I'm mostly doing it for us, okay?" Carmilla nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'm tired of this 'sit tight and wait' plan. Between me resigning, my broken leg and us finding this place?"

"It's almost over."

"I don't know about 'over' but we're finally close enough to tell that the light at the end of the tunnel is really the end and not just another train," Laura offered.

"What do we do about your dad?" Carmilla questioned she sat again.

"I think," Laura sighed. "I think if he went through this much trouble to fake his death, then we should do everything we can to make everyone think he's dead."

"You're going to lie to Rick?"

"I'm going to tell him I can't be positive it wasn't my dad in the car," Laura corrected. "He's alive, for now."

"But that doesn't mean he's safe," she commented.

"He's safe as long as he's dead. The second he goes from 'dead' to 'missing'..."

"... he's in danger," Carmilla finished for her and shook her head. "Well, in more danger."

"It's all a matter of degrees now, isn't it?" Laura said thoughtfully. "Safe? In danger?" She smiled. "At least this way, we're together, right?"

"Every step of the way," Carmilla agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful Creampuffs! Real life has sucked in a big bad way, and even though I had this whole chapter in my head, every time I sat down to write, I drew a blank. In fact, I was really hoping to get this chapter written by May 16th as that was the third anniversary of starting this epic work. I've had some feedback on Facebook from folks who've said reading this series has helped them through some tough times of their own. What I'm not sure anyone realizes is that writing this series, and receiving your feedback and encouragement, has often been the only things keeping me going. Thank you, Creampuffs! And for those of you who know me on Facebook, stay tuned for some exciting news!


	10. Required Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I've included a subtle reference to the web series that we all know and love into each and every chapter of Part 3, has anyone spotted it yet? Also, as for my big news, check out my Twitter account, ( @devlinmma). I'll be posting my news there for all those who don't know me on Facebook. As always, enjoy the new chapter and remember, feedback is always encouraged and appreciated.

_Laura was sitting at the dining room table going through some of the evidence on the memory sticks Jan had given her, her breakfast pushed off to the side as she'd lost her appetite shortly after starting one of the videos, when she was startled by a knock at the door. Since the only person she knew who didn't have keys was her father, she ignored it. When he didn't knock again she returned her attention to her laptop only to be once again be distracted when she heard keys in the lock._

" _Hey, you are home," Dark greeted as he entered, Laura's father following sheepishly behind him. "Thought maybe you were in the office and didn't hear your dad knocking."_

" _No," she replied as she stood, grabbed her plate and empty mug and walked to the kitchen, "I heard him. I was just trying to ignore him."_

" _Oh, um, sorry?" Dark stammered with a glance at Laura's father._

" _Not your fault," Laura assured him as she re-filled her coffee. "You didn't know."_

" _Do you want me to stay?" he offered._

" _No, it's fine," she answered as she checked the time, "Kirsch probably wants help opening the gym."_

_Once Dark had nodded and left she offered her father a coffee without looking at him and then sat back at the table when he declined._

" _What do you want?" she asked him coldly._

" _I heard what happened yesterday, are you okay?"_

" _I was nowhere near the car when it exploded," she pointed out._

" _Still," he pushed, "someone did try to kill you."_

" _Really?" she scoffed. "Must have been a Monday," she joked._

" _It isn't funny, Laura, you need to be more careful…"_

" _Seriously?" she spat as she stood from the table and walked away. "Now you're worried about my safety?"_

" _All I've ever done is try to protect…"_

" _Protect me?" she cut him off. "You put my life in danger by lying to me! Worse yet, you put the lives of people I care about in danger!" She shook her head. "Why are you really here?"_

" _Was I…" he stammered and looked down. "Was I right about the picture?"_

_She regarded him a moment and then walked over to the fridge to grab her cigarettes from the freezer; she still had no desire to make it any easier for him._

" _What happened the night she died?" she questioned instead._

" _I already told you; she left angry and I followed her out, noticed her car was being followed and went after her. By the time I caught up, her car was on fire and another was driving away so I followed it and called Bill."_

" _God damn it," she hissed; she had a feeling Bill hadn't told Carmen the whole truth but now she was certain._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing," she shook her head; her beef was with Bill on this one, not her father. "So you never actually saw her body in the car?"_

" _No," he shook his head. "So was I?"_

" _Were you what?"_

" _Was I right, is she alive?"_

" _Why do care so much about a woman who was never going to love you the way you loved her?" she spat._

" _What makes you say that?" he asked, his confusion clear._

" _Because, yes, not only is she alive, but she's been with the same woman for more than fifteen years. A woman who, for no other reason than the love she has for her wife, put her own life in danger to try and help her children." She laughed. "You know what really makes me laugh though?" He shook his head. "That you cheated on Mom and you can't even remember it."_

_Her father moved faster than she thought he possibly could and slapped her across the face._

" _Leave!" she hissed._

" _Laura, I…"_

" _No!" she interjected. "I told you what would happen if you ever laid a hand on me again. I want you packed up and moved out by the end of the day…"_

" _But…" he tried to interrupt._

" _No!" she physically pushed him towards the door. "You can stay in my place in Burnaby but I don't want to see or hear from you again unless it's pertinent or someone's in danger."_

" _But…"_

_She took her gun from where she had it tucked in the back of her jeans and leveled it at him._

" _I said, 'leave'..."_

" _But…"_

" _No!" she screamed at him. "You have been lying to me my whole life! How can I trust you ever again?!" He still hadn't made any move towards the door. "Get out!" she yelled. "I don't want to see you ever again!"_

* * *

 

Laura woke with a start the next morning, her Chihuahua, Lucy, with her perfect nipple aim, having woken her from a dream she'd rather forget.

"Ow!" she cried out as she pushed the dog off her chest and then sat up.

Lucy, however, was not to be deterred and came bounding back towards her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Carmilla rushed out as she entered the bedroom.

"My little dog might be only six pounds but it hurts like hell when she gets your nipple with one of her paws," she replied as she motioned for Carmilla to join her. "How long have you been up?"

"Since about four," Carmilla provided once she'd kissed her temple and sat beside her. "Rick called the landline and then I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Can you grab my crutches?" Carmilla nodded and get off the bed to grab them. "Thanks, I need to go the bathroom." She accepted Carmilla's help getting out of bed and then asked; "Why'd Rick call so early?"

"The clinic's gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"They'd just gotten the last of the equipment out when the whole place caught on fire," Carmilla explained as she followed her into the bathroom. "Pity," she sighed, "even though I don't remember being there, I think I'd have enjoyed watching the place burn."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, everyone was clear of the house," she replied. "Why are you frowning?"

"It doesn't make sense," Laura supplied as she sat on the toilet. "Why bother burning it down if we'd already cleared the house?"

"Maybe they were covering up something that wasn't found?" Carmilla speculated.

"I don't know," Laura sighed as she flushed the toilet and then waited for Carmilla's help to stand.

"Um, Pup?" She sniffed her neck. "You're all sweaty, want a shower?"

"And how am I supposed to manage that with this big honking cast on my leg?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been idle the last few hours," Carmilla joked and pointed to the bathtub where a plastic chair sat inside. "I figured you might want to shower at some point so I found a way you could without having to stand."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course," Carmilla smiled and helped her and over to the bathtub. Laura balanced on her good leg while Carmilla tugged off her pajama bottoms and then lifted her into the tub and sat her on the chair. Laura watched as Carmilla grabbed a large garbage bag from the counter and then slipped it over her cast and secured it at the top of her cast with duct tape. "Wanna wash your hair?"

"Please," Laura replied with a smile.

Carmilla turned on the water, tested the temperature and then grabbed the handheld showerhead and wet Laura's hair. They didn't talk while Carmilla washed, rinsed, and then applied conditioner to Laura's hair. Their silence continued as Carmilla washed and rinsed her back and then rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

"You want to wash your front?" Carmilla asked, continuing when Laura met her eyes. "Or would you like me to?"

"I'd love for you to," Laura replied, her voice deep. "But that might lead to something we don't have time for." She smiled when Carmilla pouted. "Later?"

"Definitely," she replied and kissed her softly.

"Can you grab my face wash?"

"Sure," Carmilla replied and then wet her front for her before grabbing her face wash from the shower. "Wet your face for you?"

"Rinse me off first?" she asked as she arched her back and waited.

"Tease," Carmilla chuckled as she wet her face.

"Brat," Laura laughed before washing her face. "Rinse please."

Once Carmilla had rinsed the soap from Laura's face she helped her stand so she could wash her more intimate areas while Carmilla washed her good leg. After one final rinse she helped Laura from the tub and carried her back to bed. Carmilla returned to the bathroom to grab her a towel and then gathered her some clothes while she dried off.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if we're not the only ones messing with Lilita," Laura commented as she took her clothes from Carmilla. "Where did these come from?" she asked, an extra large pair of Karmma sweatpants in her hand.

"Laf brought them with them," Carmilla replied. "I figured we'd want to make a copy of the notebook and the memory sticks but I didn't want to mess up the memory sticks so I texted Laf around seven."

"Are they still here?"

"They are," Carmilla shrugged. "There was some encrypting but they didn't have much trouble." She knelt at Laura's feet and took the garbage bag off her leg as she continued; "I started scanning the notebook but then I decided to type it all into a spreadsheet to try and make some sense of it." She shook her head. "It's bad, Laura, there's almost thirty cops, half of them compromised."

"Shit," Laura sighed as Carmilla pulled her underwear up and then a pair of sweatpants. "I need to see that list."

"I printed two copies…" Carmilla trailed off at a knock at the door.

"Rick's here!" Danny called.

"I thought he wasn't coming until after noon," Laura frowned with a glance at the clock.

"He wants to take the files somewhere more secure," Carmilla provided as she helped Laura to her feet and then pulled her underwear and sweatpants the rest of the way up. "Wait, you think Deidre is messing with her?"

"She helped fake my dad's death rather than kill him," Laura commented as she took her crutches from Carmilla. "Deidre has to know Lilita is getting some information…"

"How though? Isn't she in isolation?" Carmilla questioned as she went to follow Laura from the bedroom.

"J.P.," Laura replied simply as she stopped at the door.

"The cab driver?"

"He's a first-year cadet," Laura explained. "I got him inside the prison with Lilita and he's been dropping information the whole time."

"Crafty," Carmilla smiled and kissed her cheek. "I take it Rick doesn't know?"

"It was his idea," Laura replied and pushed the door open. "Can you grab my laptop from the office?" After Carmilla had kissed her cheek she made her way over to the table where Rick was waiting. "You're early," she commented as he pulled a chair out for her at the head of the table and then helped her put her casted leg on a chair.

"Thought you'd want to get these file boxes out of your hair as soon as possible," he offered and sat beside her.

"Where are you taking them?"

"With your permission, I thought we could store them at your condo," he replied. "You know, given your top-of-the-line security system and that it's already under guard as an active crime scene."

"That's fine, I guess," she sighed and took her laptop from Carmilla and opened it.

"Coffee?" Carmilla offered as she handed both Laura and Rick a few sheets of paper each.

"What's this?" Rick questioned.

"That's from the notebook I told you about," Carmilla supplied. "You'll want to pay particular attention to the first page," she suggested as she went to make Laura and herself coffee.

"Shit," he hissed just loud enough for Laura to hear.

"What?" she whispered.

"He's here," he replied while pointing at a name on the list of compromised officers.

"Babe?" Laura prompted as Carmilla put her coffee down beside her. "I'm going to print something off, can you grab it for me, please?"

"Sure, Pup," she smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Be right back."

"What do we do?" Rick questioned once Carmilla was out of earshot.

"You armed?"

"Usually," he answered and took his gun from its holster.

"Got a spare?" she questioned and then took his smaller gun once he'd taken it from his boot.

"What's the plan?" he asked again.

"Play along," she replied and then, when the two officers who had come with Rick to pick up the file boxes from the clinic returned, hit print and continued loud enough for them to hear. "So this is the list of compromised officers, we'll have to take them all…"

Laura trailed off as several things happened very quickly and yet seemed to be in slow motion; one of the officers had stopped dead at Laura's words and then, in one swift motion, drew his gun and leveled it at her. Before either she or Rick could react, Carmilla returned from the office, assessed the situation, sprinted towards the armed man and tackled him to the ground with enough force that his gun went skidding across the floor. But she wasn't done; before the man had even thought to struggle, Carmilla wrapped her arm around his neck and choked him unconscious.

"You can let him go," Laura informed her, a slight chuckle beneath her words.

"Wait," Carmilla met her eyes, "you knew this was going to happen?"

"Not this exactly," Rick countered as he holstered his gun and then offered her a hand up. "But his name is on the list you gave me."

Carmilla stood and watched Rick handcuff the man and then lift him up and sit him in a chair.

"So what do we do with him now?" Carmilla asked as she went to gather the forgotten sheet of paper she'd dropped in an effort to protect Laura.

"Well," Laura started thoughtfully as she took the sheet of paper from Carmilla, looked it over once and then handed it to Rick, "I say you and I question him."

"You and me?" blurted Carmilla.

"You can't be serious!" Rick interrupted before Laura had a chance to answer.

"I am," Laura asserted. "Oh, c'mon, this can hardly come as a surprise."

"But…" he stammered.

"Being a cop was only ever meant to be a means to an end." Laura shrugged. "Now that that end is in sight, I see no reason why I should continue to risk my life for a job I never wanted in the first place." Rick shook his head and rubbed his face as he walked away. "Look, Rick," she prompted and waited for him to turn her way, "you have far bigger fish to fry. You need to round up all these people, both the compromised and uncompromised…"

"Why the uncompromised?"

"Because if you only arrest the compromised they're bound to go after the rest," Laura explained patiently as she watched the unconscious officer slowly come around and recognize his predicament. "Start with the cops, we need to stop the leaks." She looked back to Rick. "Let me and Carm question him since we can do it 'off the record'."

"Fine," Rick accepted. "I need to make some calls, come get me when you're done?"

Carmilla took a seat next to Laura and studied her a moment.

"What?" Laura prompted.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Someone just tried to kill you," Carmilla pointed out.

"Gee must be Monday," she joked.

"It isn't a joke, Laura," Carmilla replied with an edge. "Someone tried to kill you in our home."

"And he'd have been shot before he had a chance to pull the trigger," Laura divulged as she put Rick's gun on the table beside her laptop. "But thanks for 'rescuing me'," she praised and kissed Carmilla's cheek. "That was quite the tackle." Laura studied the list Carmilla had given her and then leveled her gaze at the handcuffed man. "So, Mr. Hughes, want to tell me exactly what you hoped to accomplish here?"

When he didn't answer Carmilla got up, walked behind him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Answer her!" she commanded.

"I had no choice," he muttered.

"I've heard that before," Carmilla smacked him again. "You didn't answer her question."

"C'mon, Don," Laura coaxed. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"You can't help me," he replied, his voice shaking slightly. "She'll ruin me if I don't do what she told me."

"Who told you to do what exactly?" Carmilla pressed. "And almost as importantly, when were you given this task?"

"I don't know her name, I never met her in person," he supplied. "She contacted me just after the first 'purge' of the department, told me…" his courage failed him and he looked down again.

"Told you what?" Laura prodded impatiently.

"What exactly has she got on you, anyway?" Carmilla asked as she went to take a look at the list she'd given Laura. "Gambling debt?" He nodded but didn't look up. "How much do you owe?"

"Twenty-five thousand but…"

"Who has she threatened?" Laura interjected at his hesitancy.

"My little brother and sister," he replied.

"And what was your assignment?" Carmilla prodded.

"Kill Laura and anyone who got in my way," he answered, his voice so quiet they barely heard him.

"So that was your plan?" Laura laughed. "Kill me and everyone else in the house?" He shrugged. "And if you got killed in the attempt?"

"She said she'd see to it that my family was provided for as long as I killed you first," he supplied.

"Are you working alone?" Laura questioned and received his nod. "Were you leaking information to her?" He shook his head. "Is that only because you didn't have anything worthwhile to share?" He shrugged. "Look, Don, you've got to give me something or we can't help you."

"Help me?" he scoffed. "I just tried to kill you, why would you help me?"

"Because you're just as much a victim as most of the people on that list," Carmilla offered and looked at Laura. "I guess he can't officially be arrested yet or we'll tip off the rest, right?" Laura nodded. "Laf's working on finding addresses for everyone, hopefully that'll make the task a little easier."

"It should." Laura sighed as she studied the handcuffed man. "Is this something you'd have done on your own?" she asked him. "You know, kill someone in cold blood?"

"No," he admitted. "Why do you think I like working in filing?"

"Fair enough." Laura looked back at Carmilla. "Can you go grab Rick?" She looked back at Don as Carmilla left. "You'll be going to a safe house for now," she explained to his obvious relief. "You'll still be charged with attempted murder but if you're in danger from the people you owe money to, we can take care of that. Cooperate and we might even get the judge to show some leniency."

"You'd do that for me even after I tried to kill you?" he questioned as Carmilla returned with Rick and Steven in tow.

"First of all, I doubt you'd have gone through with it," she replied. "Secondly, you were put in an impossible position by a woman who doesn't care if you live or die, I do."

"Thank you," he answered as Steven helped him to his feet.

"You'll be taking him to a 'safe house'?" she questioned Rick.

"Steven is taking him and there'll be two trusted officers there to meet him," he supplied as he sat at the table. "So what's the plan?" he asked once Steven had left with Don.

"Detain all the officers and get them all at the same time," Laura suggested. "We can't risk them tipping each other off." Rick nodded. "Next go for the compromised civilians with loved ones in danger followed by the uncompromised with family in danger and then the rest of the compromised and uncompromised, in that order."

"Why?" Carmilla questioned.

"Because the only way we're going to get all the cops is if we take them all at the same time," Laura explained. "I think, as soon as they realize what's happening, they'll go after the most at risk first."

"Makes sense," Rick sighed. "I've got a long few days ahead of me."

"Hopefully Laf can help with that," Carmilla commented. "They're currently tracking down as many people on the list as they can." She stood from the table. "I'll go see where they're at and grab the notebook and memory sticks for you to officially put them into evidence."

Rick waited until Carmilla had disappeared into the office before asking; "So, what happened yesterday?"

"Were they able to get an id on the body?"

"No," he shook his head at her obvious deflection. "The fire burnt so hot for so long there was nothing left to identify. Which, I'm guessing, was the point."

"Shit," Laura hissed and ran her hands through her hair.

"What?" Rick asked as Carmilla returned.

"When we got there we could tell someone was in the front seat but couldn't tell who because the window was dirty." She shook her head. "I just figured out why and why the back window was left open." She took a deep breath as she was feeling slightly nauseous from her realization. "I couldn't tell who it was because it looked like their face was taken off by a gunshot. I just realized the reason we couldn't see through the window is because it was covered in their face." She shook her head again. "It might have been my dad," she admitted. "He was the right approximate size."

"But you don't think it was," Rick surmised.

"I think," Laura started carefully, "that if it wasn't him the only way he continues to breath is if we assume it was him."

"You think he faked his death?" he guessed.

"I don't know," she replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "But if he did, he must have had a reason."

"So we should let him stay 'dead'?" he suggested.

"We can investigate once Deanna is dealt with," Laura countered. "Chances are he'll reappear once it's safe."

"And are we any further ahead on the 'Deanna' front?" Rick inquired.

"We think we know who Deidre is masquerading as," Carmilla supplied but trailed off at a look from Laura. "What?" she prompted. "He needs to know if you're resigning and he's taking your place."

Laura considered her for a moment and then turned to Rick.

"It's not that I don't trust you but we can't risk her running," she stated delicately. "Here's the thing; she finds out we're looking for her and runs and we might lose Lilita as well."

"How do you figure?"

"If her twin runs she can't defend herself, right?" He nodded. "What happens if Lilita gets on the stand and blames her twin for all her misdeeds?"

"But then she'd have to prove that Deidre exists," Carmilla pointed out. "Laf's gone back more than fifty years and can find no evidence that Deidre or Lilita Morgan ever existed."

"That's probably because they're only looking on the internet," Laura argued. "Think about it, they're at least sixty years old and computers and computer filing didn't really become a thing until the mid-seventies." She rubbed her face. "She might have screwed herself," she chuckled. "In order to blame her sister she'd first have to prove she exists and it sounds like they might have done too good a job covering their tracks."

"But it might be enough for 'reasonable' doubt," Rick mused. "But even if we catch both, they might do the same thing, blame each other to the point that a jury wouldn't convict either of them."

"Not unless we can find Deidre and offer her some kind of deal for her cooperation?" Laura proposed. "Maybe a reduced sentence at a facility outside of B.C.?"

"We don't have the authority to offer that," Rick pointed out.

"She doesn't need to know that," Laura countered. "And it doesn't matter if it's a real deal or not, we just need to give her a reason to cooperate."

"But if we can't look for her for fear of her running away…"

"... then we wait for her to come to us," Laura finished for him. "If we're right, she'll do just that."

"Right about what?" he questioned.

"That she wants this to end just as badly as we do," Carmilla replied and then smiled as LaFontaine joined them. "All done?"

"Mostly," they replied and handed both Rick and Laura several pieces of paper each. "There's maybe a dozen people I can't find and some of them are dead or reported missing."

"So just how many people am I rounding up?" he sighed.

"About twenty-five cops," they supplied. "Fifteen of them compromised. As for the rest?" They shook their head with a sympathetic look at Carmilla. "Not counting the people in Carm's inner circle?" Laura nodded. "Maybe seventy-five with about a third compromised."

"Thanks for all your hard work," Rick praised as he looked over the updated list. "If there's ever anything I can do…"

"A ride back to the gym would be appreciated," they smiled. "I've got some experiments I'm monitoring."

"Sure thing," Rick smiled. "Unless there's anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing that can't wait until I meet with the bosses tomorrow," Laura answered. "Which is at what time, exactly?"

"Ten a.m.," he provided to her groan. "You want me there, I take it?"

"Since, as Carmilla pointed out, you're likely going to be taking over the investigation, yes," she smiled. "Or, at least, I'm going to suggest that you do and I might as well get all of you caught up at the same time."

"Alright," he sighed. "I'd better get going, this is going to be a headache pulling this off."

"Here's the notebook and memory sticks," Carmilla said as she gave them to him. "Keep them safe as they're the only thing that proves that list is real."

"Will do," he replied and motioned her to stand so he could give her a quick hug. "It's almost over kid."

"I hope so."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked Laura.

"With bells on," she jested.

"Alright, I'll keep you updated," he offered and motioned for LaFontaine to follow him out.

Carmilla got up to refill their coffees and returned to the table.

"You okay?" she asked Laura.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Another day and another murder attempt?"

"When did almost getting killed become not a big deal?" she pondered aloud. "I mean really, it's just another day."

"You really think Deidre will come to us?"

"I think, once it comes to light that we're rounding people up from the notebook she left us, that she will because Lilita is going to freak," Laura suggested. "With every new discovery, I'm more and more convinced that she's trying to help us end this." She shook her head and rubbed her face. "The big question is; what will Lilita do?"

"What can she do?"

"Run," Laura suggested. "They managed to break Will out, what's to say they won't do it again?"

"True," Carmilla sighed. "I hate this, this 'sit -tight-and-wait' plan."

"But we're not just sitting tight and waiting," Laura disagreed. "We're prodding them with every little thing we do." She took a long sip of her coffee. "If we're lucky, and I mean like winning-the-lottery-grand-prize-two-weeks-in-a-row kind of lucky, Deidre will come to us for help breaking Lilita out and then we take them both out."

* * *

Later that night, Carmilla lie on the couch wedged between Laura and the back of the couch, her head on Laura's chest. After lunch, they'd spent the afternoon going through the files on the four memory sticks. Carmilla's were mostly medical records, which is why there were two of them, the multiple x-rays and scans taking up far more storage than the balance of the files along with a few short videos they hadn't the nerve to watch. Lilita's memory stick proved one of their many hunches correct; she'd spent hundreds of thousands of dollars maintaining her appearance over the last twenty years.

Will's, however, was the most disturbing of all four. It contained three videos, they only watched one. Even then, they weren't able to finish it. The only good thing was that they figured out why there was a replica of Deanna's master bedroom. It also explained how and why her little brother was so fucked up.

She snuck her hand under Laura's shirt as the movie they were watching came to an end, Laura having fallen asleep about a half hour in. She'd listened to her heart and breathing slow but didn't have the heart to wake her. Besides which, she needed some time to process all that had happened in the last few days.

What worried her most was Laura's reaction to yet another murder attempt. But the more she thought about it, the more she understood. After one of the many beating she'd endured, she realized she no longer considered it a big deal. It was just her 'normal'. She knew it wasn't normal despite Deanna's concentrated efforts to convince her that it was her fault. That she was to blame for the beatings. She couldn't help but chuckle; sometimes, after that epiphany, she  _had_ caused the beatings and when she started fighting back verbally, made them worse.

"Did I miss the whole movie?" Laura mumbled as she woke. Carmilla looked up at her, smiled and nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she chuckled and kissed her softly. "Now I can keep you up for a couple of hours."

"Oh really?" Laura asked as she brushed Carmilla's hair behind her ear. "What did you have in mind?"

Carmilla pushed herself up into a seated position, her back against the couch, one leg folded under her and the other across Laura's waist.

"Well," she started as she stroked Laura's cheek, "I suppose that depends on how you're feeling."

"Physically or other?"

"How's your leg?"

"Better than its been in three weeks."

"Really?" Carmilla replied skeptically.

"Really," Laura affirmed. "Aside from the incisions itching, the dull ache is totally gone."

Laura went to sit up, made it a few inches and then slumped back down with a wince and a groan.

"You okay?"

"I think I hit the pavement harder than I realized," Laura confided.

"What hurts?" Carmilla asked as she stood on the leg that had been across Laura's waist and held her hands out to Laura to help her sit up.

"My biceps," she replied with a groan as she sat up. "Shoulders," she listed as she rolled them. "And my neck is a little stiff."

"Here," Carmilla prompted as she got off the couch completely, went to stand behind her and took both of Laura's biceps in her hands. "Sit up straight," she instructed, Laura complying with another groan. "Deep breath in." Once Laura had done as she was asked, she continued; "And out, slowly." As Laura exhaled she pulled back on both her arms. "Better?"  
"A bit."

"Are your sore or injured?"

"Just sore, I think."

"Okay, new plan," said Carmilla as she moved to help Laura first turn where she was seated and then stand on her good leg. "Massage first and then see how you feel?"

"Me?" Laura laughed. "You're the one who's been up since four."

"I might have fallen asleep at the table after Laf got here," she admitted with a kiss. "Got woken up by your crazy kitten head butting me."

"My crazy kitten?" Laura scoffed to Carmilla's raised eyebrow. "Okay, fine, my crazy kitten."

"Hey guys," Danny said uncomfortably as she entered from the stairs that led to her apartment. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not yet," Carmilla joked. "Would you mind walking Lucy and taking her for the night?"

"Worried she'll get in the way?" teased Danny.

"More like; we have to be downtown by ten and I'm worried we won't have time to take her out in the morning," differed Carmilla.

"Fair enough, what about the cats?" Danny asked.

"They're fine," Laura replied. "Even if they are a little nuts."

"Alright," Danny replied with a smile. "I was hoping I could talk to you guys at some point tomorrow?"

"I think we're planning to hit the gym after Laura's meeting," Carmilla said and received a nod from Laura. "Why don't we plan to have dinner together?"

"Sounds good," Danny replied. "C'mon Lucy, want to go out?"

The little black Chihuahua jumped off the couch and started dancing around her.

"Use the leash?" Laura requested. "I know we're fenced in but…"

"... who knows what's between here and the fence?" finished Danny.

"That and she's almost impossible to see in the dark," added Laura.

"True," chuckled Danny. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?" They both nodded. "Alright, c'mon Lucy."

Once Danny had left with the dog, Carmilla looked at Laura.

"Can you make it to the bedroom or do you need help?" she asked.

"I hate to be that person but…"

"... your arms and shoulders hurt too much to navigate crutches?"

Carmilla scooped her up in her arms, and once Laura had grabbed her crutches, carried her to the bedroom and set her on the bed. She helped her take off her sweatpants and then went to the bathroom to grab her massage oil and a couple of towels while Laura finished undressing.

"Where do you want me?" Laura asked when she returned.

"How about…" she trailed off as she prodded Laura to lie down and then helped her turn so her head was off the end of the bed when she turned onto her stomach and her casted leg was off the edge so she was more comfortable. "How's that?"

"Good."

Carmilla stripped, added oil to her hands and started Laura's massage. Neither spoke as Carmilla was too focused on what she was doing and Laura too busy enjoying it. She let her mind wander as she worked out each of the knots in Laura's back; yes, their life was far from perfect, but there were moments, many of them, like this one, that were.


	11. Damage Control

Carmilla sat in the back of the sedan with Laura leaning into her side, her injured leg on the seat as she flipped through her notes for their meeting with an occasional look out the window at the stopped traffic around them.

"Stop," Carmilla chuckled.

"What?"

"You can't be any more prepared than you already are," she said as she took the papers from Laura's hands and put them aside. "Just relax a little, okay?"

"I'll relax when this is over," Laura commented as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Deanna? Or this meeting?"

"Deanna," Laura replied. "I'm going to let Rick run the meeting and then fill them in on any details I think they need to know." Laura took her phone from her pocket when it started ringing. "Speak of the devil," she joked as she answered Rick's call and put him on speaker. "What's up?"

"We're moving the meeting to the Convention Centre," he replied.

"Why?" Carmilla asked.

"We've got more than a dozen reporters sitting outside our office," he supplied.

"We'll need to talk to them eventually," Laura pointed out.

"True," Rick accepted. "But I'd rather it happen later than sooner."

"How about after the meeting? Say around noon?" Carmilla suggested. "Are you at the Convention Centre now?"

"I am," he answered. "Just waiting to talk to someone about our rental."

"Ask them if they've got a good spot for an impromptu Press Conference, preferably somewhere they're able to get face shots of the reporters." Laura tapped her chin with a finger as she visualized the Convention Centre. "Maybe at the exit that leads to the plaza with the Olympic Cauldron?"

"I'll ask but how do you expect to get reporters here in less than two hours?"

"Leave that to me," Laura deflected. "How're we doing on that list?"

"We were able to arrest or detain all twenty-seven," he answered.

"But I thought there were thirty-two?" Carmilla questioned.

"I have to go," Rick replied instead. "I'll text you the details once I have them."

"We'll come in the same way we did last time?" Steven asked from the front seat.

"Yes, unless I text you otherwise," Rick responded and hung up before they could ask anything else.

"What about the other five?" Carmilla asked Laura.

"Two are in this car, one is watching our backs," Laura listed as she thumbed through the contacts on her phone. "We just spoke to the fourth and the fifth is missing and/or presumed dead."

"Who're you texting?"

"Tyler and Perry."

"Why Perry?"

"Because she can get a news camera there," Laura replied as she texted and then swore under her breath when her phone rang. "Tyler? What's up?"

"I was just pulling up to your office, what's going on?"

"We're having an impromptu Press Conference at the Convention Centre around noon, think you can get everyone there?" Laura supplied.

"Shouldn't be a problem," he assured her.

"Hold on a second," Laura said as she covered her phone's mouthpiece. "Give me the list," she said to Carmilla who quickly found it and handed it to her. She flipped through it until she got to the journalists on the list. "I'm going to text you a few names, let me know which ones you recognize and I'll have you identify them during the Press Conference."

"And how am I supposed to do that without anyone noticing?"

"Stand behind each one and nod?" Laura suggested.

"Okay, fine," he accepted.

"How did you know we were heading to the office?" Carmilla asked.

"I got a text from another reporter," he explained. "But she didn't tell me how she found out."

"I'll text you the details when I have them, say something to everyone else around eleven thirty," Laura instructed. "Thanks, Tyler," she said before ending the call and checking for a text from Perry. "Cool, we'll have at least two cameras there."

"And that's good news?"

"It is," Laura smiled. "The sooner Deidre hears the good news the better."

"What good news?" Steven asked.

"Did you text Betty to let her know where we're headed?" Laura deflected.

"I did," he replied, this time with an edge. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm resigning," Laura stated and braced herself for his reaction.

"Now?" he chided. "When we're so close to the end?"

"I never wanted to be a cop," she confided. "You know that."

"So why did you?" he questioned.

"Because, at the time, I thought it was the best way to protect Carm, my family, and myself," she admitted. "But that's obviously not the case anymore."

"Only because you're stubborn and reckless," he countered.

"What?" she snapped as she sat up and forward so she could see him better. "I should have let you approach the car after I was already responsible for Betty miscarrying?"

"That wasn't your fault," he reminded her, though his tone had taken on a sad note.

"Maybe," she conceded. "But she wouldn't have been in danger if I hadn't sent her into it." She ran her hands through her hair and leaned back into Carmilla's side. "I'm tired of putting my friends in danger."

"But we're still going to be watching your stubborn ass, so how does your resigning make life any safer for us?" he argued.

"Because my resigning might just bring all this to an end a lot sooner," Laura replied. "Look, you've trusted me this long, right?" He met her eyes in the rear-view mirror and nodded. "All I'm asking is that you trust that we do have a plan."

"I'd trust you a lot more if I knew what that plan is," he replied neutrally.

"I'm not not telling you because I don't trust you," she reminded him. "But the only way this works is if the only two people who know everything are me and Carm." She sat up again, reached over the seat and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just trying to protect you both." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Please, let me?" She leaned back into Carmilla's side. "Damn this traffic," she sighed.

"You know, I was thinking," Carmilla started pensively; "I wonder how much it would cost to get a helipad built in the water in front of the house?"

"Interesting topic change," Laura chuckled as she texted Tyler the names from the list. "I'd be less worried about the cost and more about the permits we'd need." She looked back over her shoulder to meet Carmilla's eyes. "If you're serious though, I could ask Laf to look into it."

"Wouldn't that be more Perry's department?"

"Normally, yes," she shrugged. "But she's got an acting gig and is a little busy." She sighed. "I only texted her about the news cameras because they're her contact." She looked back out the window. "What made you think of it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she joked. "We've been sitting in traffic longer than it would have taken us to fly over."

"True," Laura agreed as she read Tyler's response. "Good, he recognizes all the names."

"We can't detain them at the Press Conference," Carmilla pointed out.

"No, but they can be followed from the Convention Centre and arrested/detained shortly after," she elaborated. "No, we officially start with all the moles at Karnstein Industries." She flipped to the right page and handed it back to Carmilla.

"But that," Carmilla chuckled, "that's all but three people left on the board."

"I realize that," Laura shook her head. "The plan Rick came up with is this; you send out a memo tonight announcing a mandatory meeting for tomorrow. That should get almost everyone in the same place. We bring a small contingent of uniformed police officers with us and take everyone at the same time. Meanwhile, there will be similar groups all over the city rounding up everyone else."

"Where are the going to put everyone?" Steven questioned.

"Um, actually," Laura rubbed the back of her neck; it seemed every other day there was something she'd forgotten to tell Carmilla; "the old gym downtown for starters."

"But Bob sold it for the down payment on the new gym," Carmilla replied.

"He did," she smiled, "to your father, as it turns out."

"Why would Dad buy it though?"

"He's been buying up a lot of old buildings the last few years," Laura shrugged. "I only just found out and I have no idea why."

"Just one of the many questions I have for my dad tomorrow," Carmilla sighed. "We're meeting him where again?"

"At the apartment we rented for him downtown," Laura supplied.

"Good," Carmilla replied with a nod of her head; "I don't want him anywhere near our house or the gym."

The traffic finely thinned out as they reached the other side of the Second Narrows bridge and they pulled into the Convention Centre's loading bays about twenty minutes later where they were greeted by Rick and another, somewhat distinguished, older man.

"Laura, Carmilla, I'd like you to meet Garth," Rick greeted. "He's the MOD for the day."

"MOD?" Carmilla questioned as she shook his hand.

"Manager on duty," he supplied as he shook Laura's hand. "And I think your idea of doing your Press Conference at Thurlow Entrance will work splendidly." He motioned them inside. "I've had a word with our base operator and he said he should be able to get good face shots of everyone if you're at the top of the stairs and they're at the bottom. Would you like to see the location?"

Laura looked at her watch and then at Rick.

"Do we have time before everyone else arrives?" she asked Rick.

"They're on their way," he supplied. "We should have a few minutes."

"I can ask the guard at West Access to give me a call when they arrive," Garth offered.

"Thank you," Laura answered. "And yes, we'd like to see the space."

They followed Garth into the elevator and then all the way around the first floor to the entrance they'd discussed.

"Carm?"

"Yeah?"

"Go stand at the bottom and see if you can hear me without a microphone?" she requested. Once Carmilla was in place she started, her voice a little louder than usual; "Good afternoon ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between."

"I can hear you fine but that might change once we have a few people down here," Carmilla supplied.

"So, a microphone and podium?" Garth suggested.

"Microphone, yes. Podium, no," Laura replied. "I don't plan on standing if I don't have to."

"Copy that," Garth replied with a smile. "You wanted to do this at noon?"

"Or thereabouts," Laura answered and looked at Carmilla. "Can you take me just outside the doors?" Carmilla nodded and pushed her back the way they came, down the ramp and outside. "Just to the edge of the stairs, please." She waited until Carmilla had again complied and looked to Garth. "Would it be okay if we pull up few police cars? Two at the bottom of the stairs and one blocking the top of the ramp?"

"It's a fire lane but it shouldn't be a problem as long as the car on the ramp is ready to move at a moments notice," he answered. "Is there anything else?"

"I don't want to let anyone inside until we're ready to start and I don't want anyone going past this point," she instructed.

"Just a moment," he said with a hand up. "Go ahead," he said into his radio's microphone's, "Ten-four. Have a patroller bring them up to two-oh-one, we'll be there shortly." He looked back at Laura. "The rest of your party is just pulling in." He motioned them inside. "Did you want chairs for the reporters?"

"No," Carmilla laughed, "since they're a big part of why my life has sucked the last few years, they can stand."

"Copy that," Garth chuckled as he led them into an elevator. "The meeting room we have for you is already set up for an event tomorrow, but should work for what you have in mind."

"How long would it take to get a Wi-Fi connection set up?" Laura inquired.

"You should be able to connect to the Cafe's Wi-Fi from here," he answered as he led them inside a glass-walled meeting room. "Will this do?"

"It's perfect, thank you," Laura replied as she eyed the table set up in the middle of the room, a dozen chairs around it.

"If I can help with anything," he continued as he handed her a business card; "please don't hesitate..."

"Thank you, Mr.," Laura looked down at the card; "Heslop, but that should be it."

"Please, call me Garth," he replied with a smile.

Laura waited until he'd left and looked at Rick.

"Are we ready to move on the rest of the people on the list?" He nodded. "Other than the meeting at Karnstein Industries, is there any reason we can't do this today?"

"What's the rush?" he questioned.

"She has to know we have the list," Carmilla commented. "The longer we wait on bringing everyone in the better the chance that more will be compromised or go missing."

"So," Laura continued; "can we do this today? Say, starting just after noon?"

"You want to announce something at the Press Conference?" he speculated.

"Maybe," she smiled but it was quickly replaced by a frown as her bosses were led in by the back door.

"Here," Rick said in an undertone as he passed her a padded envelope and a thumb drive.

"What's this?" she asked him, holding up the thumb drive.

"I had an interesting chat with your friend LaFontaine when I took her…"

"Them," Carmilla interrupted.

"Sorry, still getting used to the pronouns," he apologized with a shake of his head. "Anyway, I was telling them about the noise distortion from Deanna's visit last week and they said they might be able to clean it up enough to figure out what they were saying."

"Well, it's worth a try, I suppose," Laura replied as she put the envelope and thumb drive into her briefcase.

"Care to tell me what Vegas PD sent you?" he asked.

"Later," she deflected. "You tell them our plan for today and I'll fill them in on the rest," she instructed as she took a micro recorder from her briefcase and placed it on the table.

"For the benefit of our guest," Rick said and gave Carmilla a nod. "Ms. Karnstein, I'd like you to meet Chief Constable Andrew Peters, Deputy Chief Constable Henry Chung and last, but certainly not least, Superintendent Meredith Fraser."

"Would you care to explain the recorder Detective?" the Deputy Chief asked.

"Just easier than taking notes," she replied nonchalantly. "Detective Graham? If you'd like to get us started?"

Laura pulled a pad and pen from her briefcase before closing it and putting it aside.

"Thought you weren't taking notes?" Carmilla whispered.

"This is so I can note anything Rick doesn't tell them that they should know," Laura whispered back.

"If everyone's ready?" Rick asked and then began. "As you know a house a few blocks from the Karnstein estate went up in flames on Sunday night. What you may not know, and shouldn't know as the information has been kept on a strictly need to know basis, is that house was Deanna Karnstein's own private clinic." Her bosses shared a look. "We discovered the house about a week ago when Carmilla's Orthopedic Surgeon received an email offering him nearly new medical equipment at a reduced cost." He glanced at Laura and Carmilla. "We took Laura there when she broke her leg."

"Why wouldn't you take her to a regular hospital?" the Superintendent asked.

"Because the last time I had surgery in a regular hospital someone messed with the results of my blood tests," Laura supplied.

"It was more a matter of Laura's safety than anything else," added Rick. "May I continue?" he inquired of their three bosses and received their nod. "While Laura was in surgery Ms. Karnstein had a look around and discovered a notebook containing a list of names. This notebook, in fact," he said as he took the bagged notebook from his briefcase and Laura handed three copies of the sorted list to them. "And the lists Detective Hollis just gave you are the same as the notebook, only sorted and with as much information as we could find on each."

"Does this have something to do with the twenty-seven police officers we detained yesterday?" inquired the Deputy Chief.

"It has everything to do with it," Rick affirmed.

"And how do we know this list is real?" asked the Superintendent.

"Because when I barely mentioned the list and the number of police officers on it, I had a gun pulled on me in my own home," Laura informed them. "Besides which, do you really want to take the chance that the list is a fake?" When they didn't answer, she prodded; "Deanna Karnstein has been incarcerated for weeks and yet there have been several more attempts on my life, how would you like to explain that?"

"Someone else is after you?" speculated the Chief.

"We can discuss that once you've given Detective Graham authorization to proceed," Laura again deflected.

"I'm not sure I understand the urgency," the Chief commented. "Where exactly do you plan to put all these people?"

"The estate?" Carmilla suggested and turned to Laura. "What?" she prodded. "We could put at least thirty or forty people there, fairly comfortably, with everything they need."

Laura regarded her a moment and then turned to Rick.

"Have we done a full sweep for explosives and/or surveillance equipment?" she asked him.

"We have," he replied. "However, we did the same at the clinic and…"

"It went up in flames anyway," Laura finished for him with a shake of her head before turning back to Carmilla. "We can't risk it."

"But…"

"Call you-know-who and ask him if his properties are habitable," Laura cut her off. "Then call Dark and tell him to go buy as many sleeping bags, pillows, and disposable dishes as he can get his hands on."

"Fine," she accepted after they'd contemplated each other a moment. "I'll be right outside." She kissed her cheek. "Give me Garth's card, I want to see if I can't get out on that patio."

Carmilla took the card from Laura, left the meeting room and made her way over to the small patio and sighed when she found the doors locked.

"Something wrong?" Steven inquired.

"Here," she handed him the business card. "Give him a call and see if we can't get the patio unlocked?"

She walked over to a nearby couch once Steven had taken the card and fell down into it; she really had no desire to speak to her dad. She smiled; maybe she didn't have to. Carmilla pulled up another number instead and watched as a security guard unlocked the terrace while she waited for Mattie to answer.

"Good morning, Matska Belmonde speaking."

"Hey Mattie," Carmilla replied warmly.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little monster," Mattie replied fondly.

"You can drop the act, Mattie, I know who you really work for," she advised her. "I'm not angry and I'm not sure I even care."

"I don't…"

"Your client, the one who has been buying up old buildings downtown and financed all of my property purchases, I know who he is even if you don't," she cut her off as she made her way out to the sunshine and fresh air. "I hold nothing against you and the reason I'm calling you instead of him is that I'd rather talk to you, okay?"

"Okay…" Mattie replied slowly.

"Look, time is a factor, so please, let's just cut the crap, okay?"

"Um, sure…" Mattie was clearly wrong-footed. "What do you need?"

"I don't care what he's doing with the buildings downtown, I just need to know if there's enough space for about two hundred people," Carmilla explained.

"They're being renovated into low-cost housing," Mattie supplied. "Two are ready and there's another two that might be a little rough, but they're livable."

"Can you text me the addresses? And thanks for being straight with me," Carmilla sighed.

"I never liked lying to you," she admitted. "Can I ask who we'll be hosting?"

"You can ask," Carmilla chuckled. "But unfortunately I can't tell you."

"Fair enough," Mattie accepted. "I'll call our security teams and let them know to expect some company. Can I tell them when?"

"Starting after noon and then for a few hours," Carmilla guessed. "Thank you, Mattie." She ended the call and then turned to the doors when she heard a tapping. "What's going on?" she asked Laura as she helped her through the doors with her wheelchair.

"I gave them my resignation letter and they're 'discussing it'," Laura supplied. "You call your dad?"

"No, I decided to call Mattie instead," she replied to Laura's chuckle. "What's there to discuss?"

"I have no idea." Laura shook her head. "What did Mattie say?"

"That they're being renovated into low-cost housing, two are finished and there's another two that are rough but liveable."

"Good, call…" Laura trailed off as Rick joined them.

"They're ready for you to go back in," he told them. "What about the buildings?"

"They're good to go, I'll text you the addresses," Carmilla informed him. "Did they give you the go ahead?"

"They did," he smiled. "I'll hang out here and help with the reporters. Once they're in custody, we'll take the rest." He glanced at his watch. "I need to make some calls." He reached for Laura's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's going to be okay."

"It is?" Laura asked doubtfully.

"You might not like what they have to say, but it's for the best in the end," he replied vaguely.

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope." He smiled. "Sucks being kept in the dark, doesn't it?"

"Whatever," Laura said with an edge as she looked at Carmilla. "C'mon let's get this over with."

Rick opened the doors for them while Carmilla pushed Laura back inside and into their meeting room.

"Text Dark, tell him to round everyone up and go shopping," Laura instructed in an undertone and then looked at her bosses. "So?"

"Why do you want to resign?" the Superintendent asked. "And does it have anything to do with this?" she asked, indicating Carmilla.

"Is this," Carmilla indicated her and Laura, "a problem?"

"Since, Ms. Karnstein, you are, on paper at any rate, employed by the Vancouver Police Department, no," she replied. "Now, care to explain?"

"I think I made my reasons evident in my letter," Laura stalled.

"You made your excuses clear," she differed. "However I fail to see a clear reason as to why you would choose now to resign."

"Fine," Laura sighed and rubbed her face. "The truth is; during the course of my investigation I've discovered I've always been a target and being a cop has only made that target neon freaking green."

"If that's true, why now?" her eldest boss pressed.

"You might as well tell them," Carmilla whispered.

"Text Dark?" Laura suggested and then looked back at her bosses. "Deanna Karnstein doesn't exist."

"Then who the hell do we have locked up?" the Deputy Chief joked.

"Deanna Karnstein, or rather, Morgan, is an alias," Laura explained despite the interruption. "My friend Laf has been doing some digging; a little over forty-five years ago, a Deanna Morgan was enrolled in Victoria High School."

"This is all very interesting, but…"

"Please, I am going somewhere with this," Laura cut the Chief off. "We have reason to believe that Deanna Karnstein is not one person, but two." She smiled at their looks of surprise. "Identical twins by the names of Deidre and Lilita Ann Morgan who had a younger sister, Lena, who was killed while in police custody."

"How, exactly, do you come by this information?" the Chief asked.

"Unfortunately I can not reveal my source as their life depends on their anonymity…"

"Are you, perhaps, being a little overdramatic?" chided the Chief.

"No," Laura replied simply. "May I continue?" They glanced at each other and then back to her and nodded. "Everything that has happened in the last thirty, or so, years has been retribution for their sister Lena's death, beginning with the death of Carmen and Bill Karnstein and continuing with the subsequent abuse of their children."

"So, what you're saying is that Deanna is actually a set of twins and one of them is still running around killing people?" the Superintendent summarized and continued when Laura nodded. "And what does this have to do with your resignation?"

"I'll get to that," Laura assured them. "We have reason to believe that, until a few years ago, the Morgan twins were living as one person, both so they could commit their crimes while still having an airtight alibi and maintain their appearance. We believe, however, that all changed the night Carmilla ran away."

"I have a hard time believing that any amount of plastic surgery could fix what I did to her that night," Carmilla provided when they looked her way.

"And do you have a suspect?" the Deputy Chief asked.

"We do," Laura replied simply.

"So let's get her!" the Chief exclaimed.

"It isn't that simple," Laura countered. "If she finds out we're looking for her, she'll disappear and then Lilita can blame her missing twin for all her heinous acts and create just enough doubt to get away scot-free." Laura shook her head. "Or we arrest her, they blame each other, and both get off."

"So what do you suggest?" the Superintendent asked.

"We let her come to us," Laura answered.

"And you think that's likely?" asked the Deputy Chief.

"During the Press Conference I'm going to announce that anyone who cooperates will be given amnesty for any crimes committed on Deanna's behalf," revealed Laura. "However, any crimes committed of their own free will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law." She cocked her head. "That might be enough for her to come forward, however, I believe she would be more inclined to surrender to a former Detective than a current one." Her bosses exchanged a look. "And she might be more willing to cooperate if we offer her a reduced sentence, preferably in another province."

"We don't have the authority to offer anyone any of what you're suggesting," the Chief lectured.

"I realize that," Laura replied. "I am, however, hoping that it might make today's arrests and detentions a little less complicated."

"Shit," Carmilla hissed as her phone rang; "I need to take this," she informed them as she stood and then answered the call as she left. "Hey, Babe, what's up?"

"How exactly am I supposed to pay for all this?" Dark asked.

"With the credit card I gave you," she replied.

"Do I have enough of a limit?"

"There's no limit on the card," she admitted.

"Seriously?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know and I wanted you to use it only for emergencies," she explained.

"If you thought I'd abuse it, why not have a limit?" he asked with an edge.

"Because I pay you more than enough to live on, but in case of an emergency I didn't want to have to worry about you not having the money to pay for it." She sighed. "Dark, I do trust you, but I know you don't trust yourself."

"Alright," he accepted. "Laf and Perry are making some calls to round everything up while I go pick up Danny to go shopping."

"Okay, I'll text you the addresses," she said and then noticed Laura coming to join her. "Okay Hun, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure."

"Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, Midget," he replied fondly.

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and looked at Laura.

"Why are you back out here?"

"Cause they're deciding whether they like my plan or not," she sighed. "I need to use the bathroom, can you help me?"

"Of course," Carmilla replied with a smile and kissed the top of her head before pushing her to the closest washroom.

She helped Laura out of the wheelchair and then helped her sit while she held her skirt out of the way.

"Want me to…"

"No," Laura chuckled, "I'm going to need help getting back up." She studied her a moment. "Everything okay with Dark?"

"He's a little upset I didn't tell him that the credit card I gave him doesn't have a limit." She shrugged. "He'll get over it."

"Why give him a limitless card and not tell him?"

"Because, although I know he wouldn't consciously set out to abuse it, it's easy to lose track of and I know him and I know he'd beat himself up about it." She helped Laura stand and then helped her over to sink to wash her hands. "It's not that I think he'd spend so much he'd bleed me dry, but that he'd spend enough to feel guilty about it."

"I can see that," Laura replied as Carmilla aided her back into her wheelchair. "C'mon, they should have a decision by now."

They returned to the meeting room and awaited Laura's bosses' answer.

"I'm sorry, Detective, we can't let you resign right now…"

"Why the hell not?!" Laura blurted.

"We've lost almost thirty people since yesterday," Superintendent Fraser pointed out. "We simply can't afford to lose an officer with your skills at this time." She held up her hand as Laura went to interrupt again. "However, that being said, we see the wisdom in your plan." She passed Laura her resignation letter. "If you still feel that way once this over, you're more than welcome to re-submit that."

"In the meantime," the Deputy Chief continued, "as far as the general public and the rest of the department are concerned, you quit, and you can announce as much during the Press Conference."

"You'll continue to work undercover until this is over…"

"So exactly what she's been doing this whole time?" chuckled Carmilla.

"Essentially," the Chief confirmed. "Can I ask what this Lena woman was arrested for?"

"Although it was consensual, or as consensual as a sexual encounter between a fifteen-year-old and a twenty-year-old can be, she was arrested for the statutory rape of my mother," supplied Carmilla. "In the time since Deanna has punished everyone they thought was responsible for her death."

"But why target your father's family then? Surely they had nothing to do with it," questioned the Deputy Chief.

Carmilla and Laura shared a look.

"We don't know," Laura admitted with a shrug. "Isn't hundreds of millions of dollars enough of a reason?"

"I suppose," the Deputy Chief agreed.

"Before we go," the Superintendent started carefully; "can you tell us any more about what happened on Sunday?"

"There's not much more to tell you than what I'm sure Rick already has," replied Laura. "When Steven and I got there, we could tell someone was in the driver's seat but not who. I approached on my own, broke the driver's side window and found a male with his face missing. I realized yesterday that it was the man's face all over the window and that was why the back passenger side window was rolled down."

"Why stage it to look like a suicide if your dad was already dead? Why blow up the car?" the Deputy Chief asked.

"I suspect it was staged that way so that, to the casual civilian observer, it looked like a suicide and they probably wouldn't want to get close enough to a dead body to notice the back window. I mean, think about it; you're a civilian are you going to a) investigate closer or b) call the cops?" Laura reasoned. "As for the car blowing up?" She shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Destroy the evidence?" Superintendent Fraser speculated.

"Just like everything else she's burned to the ground," supplied Carmilla.

"Allegedly," corrected the Chief.

"Right," Laura chuckled, "'Allegedly'." She shook her head. "How many times before we call it a pattern? Hmm?" When they didn't answer she continued. "Carm's Jeep and her other vehicles, Will's hideaway, Danny's house, Carm's plane and Nancy. Need more?"

"No," answered the Deputy Chief. "So when do you think your father was killed?"

"I don't know," Laura divulged.

"Why did you run away from the car?" questioned the Chief.

"I got a text message telling me to run." She tilted her head from side to side. "Seemed prudent to take the text's advice."

"Who sent you the message?" the Deputy Chief inquired.

"It was from an unknown number," Laura replied and glanced at her watch. "If there's nothing else, I'd like a few minutes to prepare for the Press Conference."

"No," the Chief answered. "I believe we're done for the moment." He stood and held his hand out to Laura. "Thank you, Detective Hollis, for all your hard work," he praised as he shook her hand.

"Should we stay?" asked Superintendent Fraser as she shook Laura's hand next.

"No," Laura replied as she shook the Deputy Chief's hand. "If you're there they might ask you questions you don't have the answers for."

"Is there more we should know?" the Superintendent asked.

"Not at this time," dodged Laura.

"To quote you; 'why the hell not'?" joked the Chief.

"Because, although your names didn't appear on the list, it doesn't mean the list is complete," Laura suggested. "I have no reason to suspect any of you but that's not to say you might say something to someone who shouldn't know." She shook her head as they seemed reluctant to accept her explanation. "Look, this only works if they don't know how much we know."

"Before you officially resign, Detective, we expect a full explanation. Understood?" the Superintendent asked.

"Understood," Laura replied with a nod. "Do you know how to get back to the loading bays from here?" They shook their heads. "Call Garth and ask him for an escort?" she directed Carmilla.

Carmilla took out her phone, called Garth and requested an escort for Laura's bosses, a security guard arriving a few minutes later. She sat back down next to Laura and rubbed her neck.

"Can they do that? Not let you resign?" she asked.

"No." Laura rubbed her face. "Not legally, at any rate." She took her phone out and texted Tyler who called her almost immediately. "Hey," she greeted after placing him on speaker.

"We're all here, what's the plan?" he asked.

"We're going to detain you too," she informed him.

"But I…"

"I know you haven't done anything wrong," she rushed to assure him. "But the other five on the list have. They might not talk to you, but they'll likely talk amongst themselves and perhaps more freely than they would in front of someone else."

"Fine," he sighed. "You owe me for this one."

"Get us some good intel and I just might give you a bonus big enough to take a really nice vacation when this over," Carmilla offered.

"Fine," he sighed. "Can you get someone to take care of my cat?"

"Will do," Laura replied with a light laugh. "Hopefully it won't be more than a few days, a couple of weeks at most."

"Weeks?" he groaned.

"I just don't know at this point," Laura confided. "But don't worry, you and your fellow detainees will be well taken care of."

"Okay," he replied and then hung up.

Laura quickly updated Rick by text and then turned to Carmilla and handed her her phone.

"I don't want to be disturbed while I'm giving my statement," she explained.

"You ready for this?"

"Not really," she admitted. "But it has to be done."

Carmilla looked at Laura's phone when it vibrated.

"Rick answered; 'okay, we're ready to go, they're all waiting outside the doors'," she read.

"C'mon," Laura sighed, "let's get this over with."

Carmilla pushed Laura from the meeting room to the elevator and then to the top of the stairs where Rick was waiting for them.

"Think we've got enough uniforms?" she joked to Rick.

"Better safe than sorry," he reasoned.

"True," she accepted. "Alright, let them in. And Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll read off their names, arrest them right away?"

"Consider it done."

Carmilla moved Laura to the edge of the stairs, Garth meeting them there with a microphone.

"Stay behind me?" she asked Carmilla.

"Sure, but why?"

"In case something goes sideways and I need you to get me out of here ASAP," Laura explained. "And, you know, it's nice to know you're there," she added with a blush.

"You've had my back all this time, 'bout time I did the same, no?" joked Carmilla.

Laura scanned the crowd as they entered, please when she noted two news cameras and a couple of radio stations.

"Good afternoon," she greeted. "Can everyone hear me?" There was a chorus of 'yeses' from the crowd. She looked at the news cameras and radio stations. "Are you guys live?" she asked and received their nods. "Okay, before we begin I'd like to ask the following people to present themselves to the officers near the doors."

Carmilla was distracted by Laura's phone vibrating as she read off the names and walked a few feet away to check her message.

"Douglas Adams has requested a visit with D on Monday, please advise," read the text from JP.

"Shit," Carmilla hissed as she texted him back; they'd already talked about her going to see Deanna, she hadn't, however, expected it to be so soon. "Get Carmilla permission to see her Friday," she texted back.

"Why?" he texted back.

"Because I want her to have the weekend to stew over it before she sees Mr. Adams," she answered.

"I'll text the details when I have them."

As she walked back over to Laura she hoped that Laura wouldn't be upset with her decision.

"Now," Laura continued, having waited for Carmilla to return, "you are probably wondering why five of your colleagues are being detained. On Sunday we came into possession of a list detailing all of Deanna Karnstein's known associates, collaborators and potential targets. Today the Vancouver Police Department in conjunction with agencies across B.C., and a few across the country, will be arresting and/or detaining all of these individuals. I speak now to anyone who fears they may be on this list; while we can not guarantee you leniency and/or a dismissal of charges for crimes committed on Deanna Karnstein's behalf, we can promise you safety from her." She took a deep breath and let that sink in. "However, should you cooperate with today's arrest or detention and/or give evidence that contributes to her conviction, I will personally see that it is taken into consideration.

"Our next order of business," she continued after a short pause, "as of about a half hour ago, I am no longer a Detective with the Vancouver Police Department and Detective Rick Graham will be taking over as lead investigator of the Deanna Karnstein task force."

"Then how the hell are you in any position to be making promises?" someone shouted.

"That is a very good question," Laura stalled as she came up with an answer. "My girlfriend and I have been asked to serve as consultants until Deanna Karnstein is convicted." She looked around. "Any questions?"

"Is it true your father committed suicide on Sunday?" a man near the front asked.

"While I can't go into detail on an ongoing investigation, I can tell you that my father did not commit suicide on Sunday, nor was he killed by the explosion that destroyed all the evidence. From my own quick assessment, I would speculate that he was killed by a gunshot to the back of the head two to three days before he was discovered." She looked around and suppressed a smile when no one had any more questions. "Thank you all for your time."

* * *

Several hours later Laura sat in Carmilla's office at the apartment staring at her crime board. More specifically, she was staring at one index card with the question; 'Why the Karnsteins?'. She'd stretched the truth on some of the answers she'd given her bosses, but she'd been completely honest when she said she didn't know why the Karnsteins were targeted. Was it as straightforward as money?

"It can't be that simple, can it?" she sighed.

"What can't be that simple?" LaFontaine asked as they entered the room.

"Any luck?" she questioned as she turned to face them.

"Yes and no," they replied as they sat in one of the armchairs. "I've got you audio but they're not speaking any known language." They tilted their head from side to side. "The only time you can understand them is when the guard is in the room and your dad's name."

"Damn," Laura sighed. "Any luck with the phone?"

"I haven't touched it yet," they replied. "You said the one on Sunday blew up in your hand?"

"Not quite," Laura corrected. "I got a text warning me, it started to smoke and then, kind of, disintegrated before it hit the ground."

"And that's why I haven't touched it yet," they confided. "I'm going to run some tests, make sure I don't blow off a hand."

"Fair enough," Laura chuckled.

"What's up with the cast?"

"Doc accidentally broke the bone in half when he was inserting the rod." She shrugged. "I can live with the cast but the bed rest and wheelchair?" She chuckled. "That I could do without." She shook her head. "I think he's worried about gravity and the bone being broken clean through."

"How is your leg feeling?"

"Better than it has since I got hurt," Laura confided. "The dull constant ache is gone. The incisions are a little itchy and sore, but that's about all." She regarded LaFontaine a moment. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't need the cast," they stated. "Even if the mesh only filled the hole, you shouldn't have needed a cast or wheelchair."

"Maybe he's just being overly cautious?"

"Maybe…" they trailed off as Danny and Carmilla joined them.

"Hey, Pup," Carmilla greeted before going over and kissing her briefly. "Everything okay?"

"Got a call from Rick about an hour ago," she supplied. "He said the arrests and detentions are going smoothly."

"Me and Dark just dropped off the last of the supplies," Danny added. "We were able to round up almost enough stuff."

"That's good," Laura answered.

"How many were we short?" asked Carmilla.

"We got a hundred and ninety sleeping bags, we were good on the rest," Danny replied.

"That's okay then," Carmilla said, surprising Danny. "I over-estimated how many we'd need."

"How about you Laf? Any luck?" Carmilla questioned.

"Laura can fill you in," they replied as they stood. "I'm going to start working on the cell phone. Call you if I find anything?" Laura nodded. "Okay, later guys."

Carmilla turned to Danny as the redhead took a seat.

"There was something you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Yeah, um," Danny stammered as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Would it be okay if Steph comes to the party on Saturday?" Laura and Carmilla exchanged a look. "It's just, I mentioned it, and she's a huge UFC fan, and…"

"You already invited her?" Carmilla guessed.

"I told her I had to ask you first," Danny clarified.

"Can you promise she won't fangirl or bug my friends?" Carmilla questioned.

"I'll make sure she doesn't," Danny offered.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Laura asked, Danny's blush was answer enough. "How old is she?"

"Eighteen, nineteen in a few months," she supplied. "So, can she?"

"Sure," Carmilla replied.

"Thanks," Danny beamed.

"We're going to head back to the house, you coming?" Carmilla asked.

"I, um…"

"Was there something else?" asked Laura.

"Yeah, actually," Danny stammered. "I was thinking," she took a deep breath. "Maybe I should move out."

"We made things awkward, didn't we?" speculated Carmilla.

"No, well, maybe a little," Danny replied. "But it's not just that, it's your first home, you deserve a little privacy." She shrugged. "You shouldn't have to worry about someone walking in on you."

"You can stay here," Carmilla offered. "The guest bedroom is basically yours, even if you didn't sleep there much," she teased.

"What about my stuff?"

"Grab what you need and we can put the rest back in storage or you can leave it where it is until you need it?" suggested Laura.

"Don't think I don't appreciate everything you've done, but…"

"Danny," Carmilla soothed and went to place a hand on Danny's shoulder, "first and foremost, you're our friend…"

"...and we want you to be happy," Laura finished.

"Okay?" Carmilla prodded.

"Okay," accepted Danny. "And thanks."

"You coming back with us?" Carmilla asked.

"Yeah," Danny smiled. "I, uh, was going to make us dinner, you know, as a thanks?"

"Sounds good," Carmilla smiled. "Unnecessary, but good."

"I'll meet you guys downstairs?" They nodded. "Okay."

Carmilla went to take a seat on the edge of her desk nearest to Laura.

"You were amazing today," she praised. "I was impressed with your Vegas Press Conference, but today?" she shook her head. "I was sitting there during the meeting, watching you play these people who've been doing this as long as you've been alive, and all I can think is; 'Wow, she chose me'." She smiled. "I fell in love with you when I thought you were a nineteen-year-old journalism student who had 'watched a lot of MMA'." She shook her and chuckled. "I don't know if I've said this to you, and if I haven't I apologize because I should have, I love you, Laura. Not because of everything you've done to help me or despite it." She smiled and knelt beside her. "So maybe the girl I fell in love with doesn't exist." Laura looked down until Carmilla lifted her chin with a finger. "But you," she put her hand over Laura's heart, "the you in here?" She smiled. "That you I fall in love with all over again every single day." She kissed her softly. "That you, is the you I want to spend the rest of my life with."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the term 'midget' is offensive to some, but it really is my best friend's term of endearment for me. You might remember that I mentioned Carm and Dark's friendship is based on the one I have with my best friend. No guesses on the subtle nod to the web series in every chapter? If there are no guesses before chapter fifteen, I'll let you in on the secret. Last, follow me on Twitter at @devlinmma for updates and the occasional sneak peek! Fun fact; I got the Twitter account long before I'd even heard of fanfiction, let alone started writing it. Please folks, feedback is always welcome and encouraged. Until next time Creampuffs!


	12. Relative Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, if you're wondering about the delay, well, I got some scary health news on the same day I posted the last chapter and frankly, I've been a little too distracted by it to get any writing done. This chapter was sitting, mostly finished, for more than a week, and it probably has a few mistakes I missed, but here it is, finally.
> 
> No one has guessed the subtle nod yet, (maybe its too subtle?), but I'm hoping someone will soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, please remember, feedback is always welcome.

 

The next morning, Laura sat at the dining room table in the penthouse they'd rented for Carmilla's father, listening to Rick drone on about the arrests and detentions the day before on her cell's speaker. She was listening, but not really paying attention, as she gazed at Carmilla out on the balcony, when her phone chimed signaling an incoming text from JP that read; 'You're on for tomorrow, 10 AM'.

"What the…" she thought and then said to Rick; "I just got a text I need to deal with, call me back if there's anything pressing."

"Will do," he replied before hanging up.

"Um, Carm?" she called as she read JP's texts from the day before.

"Yeah?" she replied lazily as she turned around.

"Any chance you forgot to tell me about an important text from JP?"

"Shit," she sighed and slapped her forehead, "yes."

"How in the world can you forget about meeting with the woman who has made most of your life hell?" countered Laura.

"Did you happen to notice the time he texted?"

Laura checked and realized the texts had come in during the Press Conference.

"That's why you stepped away?" Carmilla nodded. "And you didn't want to say anything in front of Steven?" Carmilla nodded again. "So why didn't you say something after?"

"It really did slip my mind," Carmilla offered. "Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"No, it's just…" Laura sighed as Carmilla joined her at the table. "Are you sure you're ready to face her?"

"As sure as I'm gonna get," she answered. "Look," she started as she took Laura's closest hand with both of hers, "I have to face her sooner or later, right?"

"I suppose."

"We want this over, right?"

Laura nodded and asked; "Have you got a plan?"

"No," she smiled, "I was hoping you had something."

"Well," Laura chuckled, "you could go in and ask her a bunch of questions that reveals just how much we already know."

"Like we did with Will?"

"Sort of," she agreed. "Which gives me an idea; when Danny spoke to him she had an earbud in so I could help her out if she got stuck."

"I like that plan." Carmilla grinned. "It'll be almost like having you in the room with me."

"Exactly," Laura agreed and kissed her cheek. "Can I ask you about something else?" Carmilla frowned but nodded. "Was this," she tapped her cast, "your idea?"

"Maybe?" Carmilla shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" she prodded.

"Before he went into surgery I asked Doc not to tell you that the mesh was working even if it looked like it was," she confided.

"Why?"

"Because you can't go running head first into danger if you can't run," she explained but when Laura didn't reply, she added; "How else am I supposed to keep you safe?"

"That's not…" Laura sighed as she pulled her hand from Carmilla's grip and then used both hands to rub her face.

"Shall we call Doc Coughlin and find out?" suggested Carmilla.

"Sure."

Carmilla reached for Laura's hand again as they waited for Doctor Coughlin to answer. Carmilla put a finger to her lips when he answered, Laura understanding that she was meant to stay quiet while Carmilla talked.

"Hey, kid, is Laura okay?" he greeted.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling," Carmilla informed him. "Is Laura in a cast and on bed rest because of what I asked you to do before surgery?"

"Not exactly," he hedged. "I stand by my advice; her best chance to fight in January is a cast and bed rest."

"Why though?"

"As advanced as her new brace is, it can be taken off," he lectured. "As for the bedrest?" He sighed. "I figured if I told her to stay off it completely maybe she'd use the crutches and take it easy."

"So she doesn't really need bed rest?"

"Normally I'd be concerned with the effect of gravity on a bone that is broken cleanly through, however with the mesh working the way it should, that isn't as much of a concern," he clarified. "What is worrying are the effects of lugging around a heavy cast will have on the rest of her body."

"Because she'll have more than just a broken leg to recover from?"

"Precisely."

"Well she's been using the wheelchair for the most part," she informed him. "She was pretty sore from the fall."

"We'll have a better idea where we stand when we take the x-rays…"

"X-rays?" blurted Laura.

"Ah, Laura, yes, x-rays," he replied. "We'll take more detailed scans as well, but if the mesh is working as it should, the bone will look completely healed on a simple x-ray."

"So we'll know, one way or the other if I'll be able to fight in January when I come in to get the cast off?" Laura asked.

"There's no guarantee," he replied. "As the mesh is highly experimental, we'll have to take x-rays and a more detailed scan, once a month, to make sure it's still working."

"I suspect I'll know if it's not," Laura countered.

"And how do you figure that?" he questioned, his skepticism clear even over the phone.

"Because the dull ache I've had since I hurt it is completely gone," she informed him. "If the mesh stops working and I suddenly have a hole in my bone again, I suspect I'll feel it, don't you?"

"Do you promise to tell me if it comes back?" asked Carmilla.

"Of course," Laura replied. "Thanks, Doc, I guess we'll see you week after next?"

"Your appointment, scans, and x-rays are already booked," he advised them. "I will see you then and Laura?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"Please take it easy," he ordered.

"I'll do my best, Doc, thanks," she replied, ended the call and looked at Carmilla. "Guess we'd better update Dana with the latest."

"Shit…" sighed Carmilla. "Have you called him yet?"

"I thought you did," chuckled Laura.

"No, I was waiting until after your surgery…" started Carmilla.

"...and then, with everything else going on…" Laura continued.

"...I completely forgot," she finished. "We'd better let him know."

Laura nodded as she reached for her phone and called him.

"Hey, how's my favorite fighter/cop?" he greeted.

"Injured," Laura provided tonelessly.

"Shit, seriously?" he spat out.

"There is good news, though," Carmilla rushed to assure him.

"How badly are you hurt?" he questioned.

"I'm in a cast right now, but there's a really good chance I'll still be able to fight in January. We'll know more in about ten days," Laura advised. "I was thinking, it might not be a bad idea to have a replacement ready, just in case, but let Randa know that, chances are, I'll still be fighting her."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to postpone until you're healthy," he suggested.

"That's just it," Laura disagreed. "If I can't fight in January because of my leg, it'll likely be this time next year before I can fight safely."

"What exactly did you do?"

Before either of them could answer they heard the penthouse's front door open.

"I'm sorry, Dana, we need to go," said Carmilla. "We'll give you a call when we know for sure?"

"Sure, take care, both of you," he replied and ended the call.

Carmilla stared at the phone a moment and then met Laura's eyes.

"You mad at me?" she asked.

"That wouldn't really be fair of me, now would it?" she countered as she took Carmilla's hand. "I've made plenty of decisions on your behalf."

"That's different," she differed. "Even if I don't agree with everything you've done, I understand."

"But I don't disagree and I do understand," Laura replied and drew her in for a kiss. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" she suggested with a glance at the door.

"Sure," Carmilla sighed and checked Laura's mug; "More coffee?"

"Please."

Carmilla kissed her briefly, stood and faced her father.

"Coffee?"

"Please, thank you," he smiled and took a seat. "Just cream."

She gathered their mugs and made her way to the kitchen.

"So what's the plan then?" Bill asked.

"The plan is," Carmilla started as she took another mug from the cupboard; "we'll share the plan with you when we meet with the what's left of the board." She poured their coffee. "We have some questions for you that are more important."

"What could be more important than the fate of Karnstein Industries?" he asked. She studied him a moment; she wasn't sure if he was being serious. "And what do mean; 'what's left of the board'?"

"You haven't seen today's paper?" asked Laura as she slid a copy over to him.

Carmilla returned with their coffee as her father read the front page article detailing the Press Conference and subsequent arrests and detentions of nearly two hundred people.

"You quit?" he questioned Laura.

"Resigned," she corrected. "Yes."

"Why?" he prodded.

"I have my reasons," she deflected.

"She doesn't have to justify herself to anyone," Carmilla defended. "Let alone you."

"Let alone…" Bill muttered and sighed. "That isn't fair."

"It's totally fair," argued Carmilla. "Though to imply you quit wouldn't be entirely accurate, now would it?" she spat. "To quit something you would have had to try first."

"What do want me to say, hmm?" he offered sadly. "I'm sorry?" he chuckled dryly. "That's not…" he shook his head. "I fucked up, okay? I know that. I also know there's nothing I can do or say to change that or make it better." He sighed and looked down a moment before finally meeting their eyes again. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"You can't change the past," Carmilla replied quietly. "And you're right; there's nothing you can say or do to make it better." She sighed and shook her head. "But I'm already getting tired of being angry with you, of blaming you…" She ran her hands through her hair and looked at Laura before looking back at him. "I can't deal with this right now, okay?" He nodded slowly. "Let's just…" she sighed. "Let's just deal with Deanna and we can figure out the rest later, okay?"

"I'd like that," he replied. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened the night Mom 'died'?" questioned Carmilla.

"Wow," he chuckled, "going straight for the juggler." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "I loved your mother, you have to believe that."

"It was you," Laura accused.

"What was him?"

"He was the one who ran your mom off the road," she speculated and looked at Carmilla. "See, I couldn't figure out why he lied to her, or let her believe that it was my dad that had rescued her." She looked back at Bill. "It's because you literally were the reason she got hurt."

"Is she right?" Carmilla pushed when he didn't answer.

"It was an accident," he supplied. "Deanna was already messing with my head." He shook his head. "I'm not making excuses, just trying to explain."

"Then, explain," Carmilla hissed.

"Deanna told me that Carmen was still seeing Mark, that it was more than just one mistake, and that she planned to ask him to run away with you and Will," he shared. "I couldn't let that happen."

"Well, the last one's true," Laura concurred. "My dad told me."

"So what happened?" Carmilla prodded.

"I followed her in a car I borrowed from the help," he replied. "Didn't go into the bar when I saw Mark get there." He looked down at the table. "I was just about to leave when she stormed out of the bar. I got worried when it took her three tries to get the car open and I was about to go confront her when she got in, started the car and sped off." He sniffed. "I just wanted to make sure she got home safely." He shook his head and wiped away a tear. "So I followed her but she must have spotted me 'cause she sped up and was driving erratically so I tried to get her to pull over but…"

"...she wrapped herself around a tree instead?" Carmilla provided when her father's voice cracked.

"Her car caught fire right away and I didn't think, I just knew I had to get her out of there." He shook his head and chuckled. "I'd only just gotten her into my car when Mark arrived."

"So it was you he was chasing?" guessed Carmilla.

"I think he got distracted by the burning car long enough for me to get in and take off." He chuckled. "Stubborn son of a bitch didn't give up for more than a half hour." He looked at Laura. "Guess you got that from him, huh?" he joked. "As soon as I lost him I got Carmen to the hospital and checked her in under an alias."

"Why though?" Laura questioned.

"Because her car blew sky high as we drove away," he offered. "I'm no expert, but I don't think that normally happens when you run into a tree, do you?"

"Well, if it was on fire…"

"I saw your Jeep blow up," he interrupted. "Your mom's car wasn't as bad, but it was worse than a blown gas tank."

"But you couldn't have known that at the time," Laura pointed out.

"True," he accepted. "But I wasn't about to take any chances if Carmen was right and someone was out to get her."

"So when she didn't wake up…" Carmilla started but was again interrupted but her father.

"...and we didn't know if she ever would," Bill interjected. "She couldn't defend herself so I hid her." He sighed. "I don't know what I hoped, at the time." He rubbed his face. "Maybe…" he sighed again.

"You were hoping she'd wake up someday and you could make everything right?" suggested Laura.

"But then she did wake up and she didn't remember," added Carmilla when he didn't answer.

"Deanna was already making demands," he supplied. "I saw no reason to pull your mother back in when she'd already suffered enough. I figured if she couldn't remember maybe she was better off."

"Let me tell you something about not remembering," Carmilla replied with an edge. "I don't remember much of my childhood," she explained. "Be it due to the multiple concussions I've had, the drugs or just outright blocking things out. You might think I'm better off not knowing but here's the thing; remembering sucks, don't get me wrong, but not knowing why you feel the things you do? Why you react to some things the way you do? Or why you're afraid of things you can't explain?" She let Laura take her hand. "That's worse." She felt Laura squeeze her hand. "There's still a lot I can't recall," she told him, "but at least now I know what fills the gaps in my memory and at least it explains a lot and I can deal with it." She pulled Laura's hand to her lips and kissed it before looking back at her father. "Does Mom know the truth now?" He nodded. "Do you have any idea why Deanna targeted the Karnsteins?"

"You don't think it was the money?" he asked innocently, clearly unsettled by the change of topic.

"I don't know," she replied. "I mean, she was already working at Karnstein Industries when she put Mom in your path. If she was just after the money, why bother?"

"Maybe she thought your mother marrying your father was some sort of punishment?" suggested Laura.

"Gee, thanks!" laughed Bill.

"I don't mean it like that," Laura corrected. "It's just; she knew Carmen, at the very least, liked women, so marrying a man…"

"...would have been punishment?" finished Carmilla. "No, I think it's more than that," she differed. "That might have been a part of it, but I think she wanted my mom to have more to lose." She looked back at Bill. "They held her responsible for her sister's death, and even though I'm sure Mom mourned Lena too, maybe they thought their loss was greater?"

"They wanted her to feel their pain," reasoned Laura. "Still, it doesn't explain why she used the Karnsteins."

"Maybe the money was just an added bonus?" speculated Bill.

"Maybe," sighed Carmilla. "Want to explain how you've been affording all that you have while in hiding?"

"Jesus," he blurted; "I'm starting to wonder who's the cop here."

"Neither of us anymore, keep up," mocked Laura. "Now answer her question; explain how the hell you've afforded all the money you've spent the last few years and how and why you've bought more than a dozen buildings downtown?"

"'More than a dozen'?" echoed Carmilla.

"You sure you're not still a cop?" her father joked at the same time.

"I only just found out," cajoled Laura. "Laf told me you had them looking into Deanna and I figured there'd be no harm in finding out more about your dad's business dealings." She regarded her girlfriend a moment. "You said you wanted answers." She looked back at Bill. "What Laf couldn't figure out was where the money came from in the first place."

"I told you…"

"Bullshit," Carmilla cut him off. "There is no fucking way you and your father's father's father's, whatever, could have stowed away that many disposable assets." She stood and started to pace. "Just the last year alone you've spent millions, and that's only on me and my business, what about all these other things?" She spun and demanded; "Well, c'mon, out with it!"

"He started funneling money into several accounts shortly after you mother died," Laura supplied when again Bill was reluctant to answer.

"You knew?" she seethed.

"I suspected," Laura amended. "I looked over the report from the forensic accountant last night…"

"When?" Carmilla interrupted, her anger at Laura fading when she realized she hadn't lied or been keeping things from her again.

"I woke up just after midnight and couldn't get back to sleep," she shrugged. "I figured financial reports might do the trick."

"You could've woken me," Carmilla commented as she resumed her seat and then leaned over to whisper; "I'm sure I could've found a more pleasurable way to help you sleep."

"Noted," she managed before swallowing to add; "Tonight?"

Carmilla nodded and then chuckled when her father cleared his throat to remind them of his presence.

"So what did they find?"

"Several accounts that don't match up with the records Jan found," Laura supplied and looked at Bill for confirmation.

"Fine," he sighed. "I never trusted her." He shook his head. "You might not believe this, but I was looking for a way out." He sighed. "A way that didn't involve losing everything but then I got sick and…"

"...and you saved your own skin without any regard to that of your children's," hissed Carmilla. "Coward," she spat.

"Did you know," started Laura as Carmilla got up and resumed her pacing; "that she was two people?"

"No," he replied. "But now that I know, it explains a lot."

"Like?" asked Laura.

"At times, she was almost kind, if not distant," he recalled. "But most of the time she was cold, calculated." He shrugged. "I assumed it was because she was only after my money." He looked off to the distance. "But, sometimes, I would ask her about something we'd done together, and she'd act like she didn't know what I was talking about. I thought she was just messing with me, but…"

"...maybe they didn't tell each other everything," theorized Laura. "So tell us about this 'low-cost housing' project you've got going."

"Actually," he smiled; "that isn't an entirely accurate description of what I have planned," he corrected as he took a binder from his briefcase and slid it over to her. "It's more of a graduated housing program." He smiled again when Carmilla sat and began looking at the binder with Laura. "I did some research when I heard how difficult it'd been for you to find a decent place…"

"That was mostly Deanna," Carmilla pointed out.

"And the Vancouver rental situation is terrible," Laura added. "Landlords can get away with charging ridiculous rents because there's so few apartments available, they know, eventually, they'll find someone stupid and desperate enough to pay it."

"So there's different," Carmilla looked back at the page she was reading; "tiers?"

"Exactly," he agreed. "Half the buildings will be the first tier," he explained. "See, the biggest problem with the provincial housing assistance is the wait."

"Not to mention the red tape," Carmilla added.

"And the lack of housing versus the need," he continued. "My plan is, not only give people a place to call their own but a chance to make their lives better. Each of the tier one residences will also house financial experts who will evaluate how much each person can afford and still get ahead. Their rent will then be set at a fixed amount for the first two years regardless of whether their financial situation improves. At the two-year mark they will be reassessed; if they've managed to improve their situation, with our help, they'll be offered a spot in a tier two facility with a rent increase still in keeping with their income."

"So, someone can 'graduate' from tier to tier," Laura commented. "What I don't understand is; where's the profit?"

"That comes in the later stages," Carmilla provided as she'd continued to scan her father's plan while he talked. "The third tier is even nicer apartments at still reasonable rates and then the fourth tier is a house which takes into account…" she looked closer; "twenty percent of all rent paid up to that point and uses it against the down payment of the house." She looked at Laura. "And their mortgage payments are the same, or less, than their rent."

"I've already started buying the houses," he volunteered. "Some of the construction workers will be our first tenants."

"Why are you doing all this?" Carmilla questioned and then watched as her father took a long sip of his coffee while he considered his answer.

"The truth is," he put his mug down, "I was handed everything my whole life. Never struggled for a thing until I met Deanna." He shook his head. "But it's not about me." He looked at Laura. "It's about you."

"Me?" she scoffed.

"Yes, you," he asserted. "You who fought for someone you didn't even know. Fought to make her life better for no other reason than it was the right thing to do." He smiled at their surprise. "You didn't know the depth of Mark's involvement, or that Deanna was responsible for your mother's death…"

"...or that she'd know exactly who I was the second I walked into Carm's life," she cut him off. "I have to wonder, though, if she did, why she hasn't tried harder to kill me."

"You don't she's trying hard enough?" Carmilla joked.

"I think if she really wanted me…"

"What?" Carmilla prompted; she knew the look on Laura's face. The look that said she'd just figured something out she wishes she hadn't.

"One of them already knows they're alive," she said quietly and then looked at Carmilla. "What's the one thing we know, with a shadow of a doubt?" Carmilla shrugged. "Nothing happens without one of them knowing. Without one of them letting it happen." She shook her head and looked back to Bill. "Do you really think you outsmarted her?" she mocked. "I'm sorry, but there's no way you pulled off faking both your deaths without her knowing or without help…"

"Frank knew, he helped," he interjected. "And I know you're going to say he was working for her too, but…"

"...you're not alive because he didn't tell them," Carmilla interrupted. "You're alive because someone had no reason for you to be really dead if they got what they wanted." Carmilla looked back at Laura when she heard her curse softly and was a little shocked to see her smiling. "What?"

"I was hoping his reappearance might unsettle them," Laura confided. "Now I think it might just be what pushes them over the edge." She shook her head and then met Carmilla's eyes. "If your parents are alive only because one of them spared them…"

"...and the other doesn't know…" continued Carmilla.

"...they just might turn against each other if one of them hasn't already," finished Laura.

"What the bloody hell are you two on about?" questioned Bill.

"Did Mom tell you what we talked about?" He shook his head. "Good." She looked back at Laura. "I want to tell her."

"Tell who what?" Bill questioned before Laura could respond.

"Deanna, that you're alive." She looked at her father. "I'm going to see her Friday." She looked back at Laura. "Right?" They studied each other a moment before Laura nodded and she looked back to her father. "I like your plan, even if I'm not sure I understand what's in it for you."

"I can't fix what happened to you," he looked down. "But maybe I can help stop it happening from others." He met their eyes. "Anyone who shows a need," he shook his head. "Anyone who needs a safe place will find it within my foundation. That," he smiled, "that is my mandate."

"And the Karmma Centre will take care of the kids," Carmilla smiled. "Knowing that there's something out there for them to look forward to," she looked at Laura to find her grinning. "If they can manage the courage to get out of a bad situation and come to us, we can help them have a future, not just a better present." Laura chuckled. "What?"

"I still don't like you," she said to Bill. "But it's nice to see the two of you agree on something for a change."

"Stranger things have happened," Carmilla joked and looked over at her father. "And I still don't like you much either, but…" she chuckled at his look of hope; "you help make this a reality?" She smiled. "It'll be a start."

"Only a start?"

"You do have a great many mistakes to atone for," she informed him. "So, yes, it's a start."

* * *

Later that evening Carmilla returned from taking Lucy out to the Xanders' and found Laura where she'd left her; on the couch staring at her laptop, her casted leg propped up on several pillows and the foot of her good leg on the ground. She noted Laura's forgotten glass of wine on the coffee table and decided to refill her own before going and crouching behind Laura and wrapping her free arm around Laura's shoulders after moving her hair from her neck so she could kiss it.

"So…" she drawled; "turns out your dog really does poo on command."

"You didn't believe me?" Laura laughed as she closed several windows on her laptop, closed it and handed it to Carmilla as she took a seat between her legs so she could put it on the coffee table.

"You've told me a great many things I've had a hard time believing," she replied as she handed Laura her wine glass; "but that was one of your more astonishing claims."

"And I didn't even train her to do that…"

"...you just looked at her one night and said; 'oh, would you just poo already?' and she did," Carmilla finished for her with a smile. "I remember."

"She's a very smart little dog but let me tell you, when she has a 'dumb dog' moment, they're usually pretty epic," she related.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"My condo is all hardwood floors so Lucy would do laps in the carpeted hallway." She shook her head and chuckled. "She'd do these full-on spins and one night she did it a little too close to the corner and smacked her head pretty good. You've heard her yelp?" Carmilla nodded. "About a week later I was talking to one of my neighbors and he asked if she was okay cause he'd heard her yelp. We both got a good laugh when I told him what happened." She shook her head. "I swear, I was expecting the SPCA to show up at my door accusing me of animal abuse any day and I'd be like, 'no, really, she's fine, I just startled her when I rolled over in bed,'."

"She does seem to have an overly sensitive startle response," commented Carmilla. "But I think she's a lot like her owner…"

"You think I'm easily startled?" Laura interrupted.

"No, I think you're really smart so when you have your own 'dumb dog moment', or brain fart, it's usually pretty epic," clarified Carmilla.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say about 'brain farts' right?" Carmilla shook her head. "Good thing they don't smell." Carmilla laughed. "Sometimes they stink, but they don't actually smell."

"Very true," agreed Carmilla.

"Where is she anyway?"

"I left her with the Xanders."

"Why?"

"Because," Carmilla smiled, "it might be a while until we have a whole thirty-six hours to ourselves again and I thought we could take advantage of it."

"True," Laura agreed. "So what did you have in mind?"

"The same thing I've had in mind the last couple of nights but you keep falling asleep before I get the chance," jested Carmilla. "Not that I'm complaining, exactly, just pointing out a fact." She regarded her a moment. "Are you still mad at me?"

"When was I mad at you?"

"This morning," she tapped Laura's cast, "you know, over this?"

"I wasn't mad at you, irked maybe, but not mad."

"Irked?"

"Yes," Laura sighed, "but again, not with you." Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "My whole life, but especially my whole career, I've had people underestimate me, try to protect me because of my size, my age or my gender."

"But that isn't why I was trying to keep you safe," countered Carmilla. "It isn't because I don't think you can take care of yourself, I know you can." She shrugged. "I want to protect you because you're my girlfriend and I love you, that's all."

"I know," sighed Laura. "And that's why I was never angry, or irked, with you."

"Good." Carmilla smiled and stood. "Bed?"

"It's only," Laura checked her watch, " seven o'clock."

"I didn't say we were going to sleep," she replied with a low chuckle as she extended a hand to help her up. "And maybe, if we go to bed early enough, you won't fall asleep on me again."

"It's not like I was doing it on purpose," Laura confided as she accepted Carmilla's help to stand and then her crutches when she handed them to her. "I was okay Monday night until that awesome massage," she explained as they made their way to the bedroom.

"And last night?" prodded Carmilla.

"I was just tired." Laura shrugged. "Or Laf's meds knocked me out, not sure." She smiled. "But I haven't taken any today so I should be okay." She kissed Carmilla's cheek once they were in the bedroom. "I'm just going to freshen up a little, be right back?"

"Fine," Carmilla growled, "but make it quick." She passed the time waiting for Laura by pulling the blankets back on the bed and setting up pillows for Laura to rest her leg on near the middle. Carmilla had just finished lighting a few candles on each of the bedside tables when Laura returned. "Damn," she sighed when she spotted her. "I will never get used to seeing you naked," she purred as she went to stand in front of her and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, cause I'm really sexy right now," Laura joked as she playfully pushed her away. "What with the cast and the crutches."

"Oh, Pup," she chuckled, "you could be as wide as you are tall and I'd still think you're sexy." She kissed her cheek. "My turn."

Carmilla headed to the bathroom, used the toilet, stripped and then quickly washed her intimate areas before returning to the bedroom only to find Laura frowning where she sat at the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are the pillows in the middle of the bed?"

"So I can move around you more easily," she offered as she went to help Laura into position and then laid down beside her. "I was thinking, maybe we should talk first, about what happened the last time we 'connected'?"

"You mean the 'mess hall'?" Carmilla nodded as she circled one of Laura's nipples with her a fingertip. "What's to talk about? I already told you it was amazing."

"Well," Carmilla started before taking Laura's other nipple in her mouth briefly, "how about the fact that I could barely tell what color your eyes were your pupils dilated so much when I suggested punishment."

"Oh," Laura blushed, "that."

"Yes," Carmilla chuckled, "that." She leaned in and bit at her neck. "I already know you like a little pain with your pleasure, as do I, but I'm curious as to what else you had in mind."

"I don't…" Laura sighed and put a hand over Carmilla's hand on her breast. "Are you sure you'd be okay with that? I mean, given your history?"

"It depends, what did you have in mind?"

"There's a, um, box in my bedside table," Laura supplied. "But, I don't know, maybe spanking, to start?"

"Spanking, hmm?" Carmilla chuckled as she retrieved Laura's mystery box from her bedside table and opened it. "When did you get this stuff?" she asked as she spilled its contents onto the bed.

"It's stuff I've been collecting for a while but haven't had a chance to try," Laura replied, the blush on her cheeks making its way down her neck. Carmilla surveyed the array of butt plugs, nipple clamps, a strap-on dildo larger than any they used so far and several types of paddles. "So, do you think you could, you know, despite your past?"

"My past has nothing to do with this," Carmilla pointed out. "When Deanna hurt me, it was far from sexual." She smiled as she put aside the nipple clamps before returning the rest of the items to the box. "And I'm not a sadist; I don't get turned on from causing you pain, but rather, your reaction to it."

"Same here," Laura replied and then gasped as Carmilla attached the first clamp.

"Why don't we start with this and then, when your cast is off, we can experiment further?" she asked as she applied the second. Laura could only nod her response. "I love you, Laura, and I'm more than happy to explore any fantasy you might have."

"Ditto."

"I don't have any, yet, but I look forward to it when I do," she smiled and flicked one of the clamps, causing Laura to gasp again. "Now," she smiled as she kissed Laura's abs, "let's put the real world on hold and enjoy ourselves."

Carmilla quickly lost herself in Laura's body, her gasps and moans like a symphony to her ears as she settled between her legs and went to work with her mouth. They had miles to go before this was all over, but it didn't seem as far so long as they were traveling together.


	13. Fun and Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, (or anywhere public), for the second scene. Enjoy all!

Carmilla broke the kiss first and then looked over Laura's head as she kissed her forehead, through the one-way mirror and into the next room where Deanna was currently being lead by JP.

"She looks like shit," Carmilla commented wryly.

"You would too if you'd been stuck in isolation for the last month," reasoned Laura as she pushed her away slightly so she could turn and observe their foe as well. "Remember," she started as she rubbed her girlfriend's back, "you're the one…"

"...in control," Carmilla finished for her and took a deep breath. "Tell that to my nerves." She shook her head. "I'm not feeding her," she pointed out as JP attached Deanna's cuffs to the table.

"You won't have to," Laura assured her. "But imagine how she's going to feel when you ask JP to take off one cuff." She turned to Carmilla. "You sure you don't want to cover that up?"

"No," Carmilla laughed as she reached up and touched the combination friction burn and bruise on her right cheek, "as uncomfortable and as bad as it looks, just how uncomfortable is she going to feel when I explain how I got it?"

"You're evil!" Laura laughed. "Not 'bad' evil, just kind of a bratty evil."

They both turned to JP as he entered the room.

"Are you ready Ms. Karnstein?"

"As ready as…" she trailed off as she studied him. "Wait, I remember you!"

"He drove me to the gym the day…" Laura began but was interrupted by Carmilla.

"No," she looked at Laura. "The hotel, it was you?"

"Yeah, I figured you figured that out after I told you about the money," Laura sidestepped.

"Well, thank you, both of you." She shook her head and chuckled. "You probably saved Will's life, if not mine."

"Will's life?" questioned Laura.

"I was about ready to kill him," she joked and looked back at JP. "Does she have her reading glasses?" He shook his head. "Can you go get them?" He nodded. "Thanks and don't be overly surprised when I ask you to take off one of her cuffs."

"You sure about that?" he asked Laura.

"Yes," Laura replied, "she is."

"We're sure this is going to work?" Carmilla asked as she made her way over to the table as JP left.

"Laf tested it on themselves so I don't see why it shouldn't," Laura replied as she handed her a bottle of water and two small pills in a bag from her pocket. "These will block the effects of the drugs."

"We're sure about that?"

Once Laura had nodded she shook the pills from their bag, uncapped the water, took a mouthful and then swallowed both pills in one go.

"I'm also going to give JP a couple of pills in case she gets out of hand," Laura advised her as she sprinkled a clear liquid over the meal they'd brought for Deanna. "The way Laf explained it, she'll only feel a little tipsy at first…"  
"Which she'll probably blame on the wine," Carmilla pointed out.

"Exactly," Laura agreed as she added a few drops of the liquid into one of the wine glasses. "After that, probably in the next few hours, she's going to start feeling like she's having a paranoid weed trip, the only differences being that this won't show up on a standard drug test and she'll remember everything."

"So by the time she meets with the elusive Mr. Adams on Monday…"

"...she should be frothing at the mouth for explanations," Laura finished for her as JP returned. "JP?" He smiled. "When Carmilla asks you to remove one of her cuffs, make it seem like you're doing it against your better judgment."

"That shouldn't be hard," he commented wryly, "since it is." He smiled. "Shall we?"

"Just give us a minute more," Laura requested and then took Carmilla's face in her hands once he'd left.

She kissed her forehead and then leaned back to study her eyes.

"I know," sighed Carmilla, "I'm the one with the power now, I'm the one in control."

"And I'll be here the whole time," Laura assured her as she tapped near the ear Carmilla had the earbud in. "Just try to not let her get under your skin."

"Easier said than done," she sighed. "She's got a lot of practice."

"I know," Laura agreed. "But you're not a scared kid anymore."

"Kinda feel like it," confided Carmilla.

"But you're not," she reinforced. "You got this."

Carmilla nodded and accepted Laura's kiss before leaving to join JP in the hallway. She wasn't surprised that Laura had been responsible for the hotel room JP had gifted her and brother, but she was grateful. She remembered the night well; it had been raining for a week and they were out of food, money, and options when JP, with a full beard at the time, had approached them and offered them his hotel room. He'd explained that he was in town for business and his company had paid for a hotel room but he had decided to stay with friends instead. He piled them and their few belongings into a taxi, snuck them into the hotel and told them to order whatever they wanted from room service. They'd been woken the next morning by a delivery man with several bags of clothes for the two of them as well as a few other essentials. Carmilla hadn't hit rock bottom quite yet, but she was close and the reprieve of a hotel room for a couple of nights had staved it off for a few more months before she again was contemplating selling her body down at the corner of Main and Hastings. If it hadn't been for the random people giving her and her brother money every day, she was sure she'd have hit rock bottom more than once in the three months they were homeless. Laura had explained that each day either her or her father would approach a random person on the street, give them money and ask them to give her and Will at least half. Laura was right; if she'd taken the time to think about it, she would have assumed she was also responsible for the hotel.

"Are you ready?" JP asked with a hand on the doorknob.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she joked, followed him into the room and then put the tray with Deanna's meal on the table beside her. "Can you take one of her cuffs off please?" she requested.

"I'm really not supposed to…"

"I know," she cut him off, "but unless you want to stick around and feed her I'm sure as hell not."

"I'm leaving her attached to the table," he conceded as he removed one cuff and attached it to the table. "Your glasses, Mrs. Karnstein," he added as he placed them on the table before leaving.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Deanna asked, her voice laden with barely concealed curiosity.

"I need answers," Carmilla supplied as she lifted the dome from the plate. "Answers only you have." She put the dome aside, slipped a corkscrew from her back pocket and then proceeded to open the wine. "I thought," she eyed her up and down, "you could use a decent meal." She shrugged. "You've lost weight."

"You haven't," mocked Deanna.

"I'm between training camps," Carmilla chuckled; Deanna was, if nothing else, predictable. "It's the first real break I've had since you tried to infect me with your parasite." She pulled the cork from the bottle, sniffed it, put it aside and then poured them each a glass. "Speaking of which; go ahead, I haven't poisoned it."

"And I should believe you?"

"Fine," she sighed and took a sip of her wine. "That's nice," she smiled and reached for one of two forks, "I can't stand you, but your taste in wine is impeccable."

"It's from the estate?"

"What was yours, that was mine, is mine again," Carmilla joked as she scooped up some mashed potatoes, speared a large piece of steak and then put both in her mouth before spearing a piece of asparagus. She took the asparagus off the fork with her fingers as she chewed and then placed the fork back on the tray and picked up her wine glass. She swallowed as she walked over to the two-way mirror, turned and leaned against it before taking another sip of wine. "You might as well go ahead, it'll get cold."

"You know I prefer the duck," she smirked before taking a sip of wine and then picking up her fork.

"I do," Carmilla smiled, "and your second choice is lobster, to which I'm allergic."

"Your point?"

"I knew you wouldn't trust me," she smiled and bit off a piece of asparagus. "So I compromised."

"Won't you sit?" Deanna suggested.

"I'm good, thanks," she replied before finishing her asparagus and swallowing it with another sip of wine.

"Are you?" she asked skeptically and pointed to her own right cheek.

"What? This?" Carmilla asked as she touched it lightly and winced. "It was an accident."

"'Accident'?" she scoffed.

"Well," Carmilla smiled, already anticipating Deanna's reaction, "Laura broke her leg last Sunday and she has a cast all the way to here," she explained and indicated the very top of her left leg.

"I don't see…"

"Are you really going to make me spell it out?" she joked. "Fine," she sighed. "We were in bed, and I didn't notice…" she chuckled lowly as comprehension dawned on Deanna's face followed quickly by disgust. "There we go," she jeered as Deanna's cheeks reddened.

"So you two are okay then?" Deanna questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Better than ever," she smiled. "I'm curious, just how quickly did you figure out how she was?"

"A gold-digging university student?" questioned Deanna innocently.

"Right," Carmilla chuckled. "I'm guessing you knew who she was shortly after Danny told Will about her."

"I'm still not sure…"

"Alright," she chuckled again, "play it that way." She shook her head. "I suppose it doesn't matter."

"No," Deanna agreed. "The more interesting question is; when did you find out?"

"All that matters is that I know now," she deflected. "But you're not wrong, there is a more interesting question." She cocked her head. "Why didn't you use it against her?" Deanna continued to eat and showed no sign of answering. "I have a theory, would you like to hear it?"

"Please," she smiled. "I've had so little entertainment the last few months that I welcome the distraction."

"As is your way, you like to plant the bombs but not necessarily light their fuses," Carmilla supplied. "You knew I'd find out eventually, and depending on how I found out, the fallout could have been disastrous." She smiled which seemed to confuse her. "That way you'd never have to answer the question of how you knew."

"A plausible theory," Deanna conceded. "If I had any idea what you're talking about."

"Right," Carmilla chuckled. "Let's clear up a few things, shall we?" She took a newspaper from her back pocket as she walked over to the table and dropped it beside the tray. "I know that Will was Laura's half-brother. I know that you killed Laura's mother to keep her father from claiming custody of us." She smiled as Deanna opened the paper and began reading the front page detailing the arrests and detentions of all of her collaborators, Laura's resignation, her father's return from the dead and her handing the reins of his company back to him. "I also know that you're finished." Deanna looked up and met her eyes. "Between the evidence they found at the estate and your 'clinic'," she continued as disbelief was replaced by fear on Deanna's face, "we probably don't need witnesses." She smiled. "But that isn't the point." She walked over to the table, pulled the other chair from the table, turned it and took a seat. "The point is; you've got no one left to use." She templed her fingers and rested her chin on their tips. "You might as well tell me; why did you go after the Karnstein's?" Deanna took a sip of wine instead of answering. "I mean, I suspect I know why you went after my mother, but why my dad? Was it really just the money?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Deanna finally replied. "I loved your father, took care of you and your brother like you were my own…"

"Stop," Carmilla held up her hand, "you can't honestly expect anyone to believe you, let alone me." She shook her head and stood. "You're looking at multiple life sentences on the evidence alone, how in the hell do you expect to explain that?" She turned to study her. "Unless…" she shook her head. "Unless you think there's still someone out there who can help you." She noticed Deanna's glass was almost empty and refilled it along with her own. "You might as well enjoy that while you still can, I doubt they'll have a nineteen-ninety Latour where you're going."

Carmilla returned to her spot against the mirror and studied her stepmother; she wasn't sure what else to say.

"I think that's enough," Laura prompted quietly.

"I'll leave you to finish your meal," she offered as she walked back to the table and put her glass down. "But I think you should know; if the Las Vegas PD manage to tie you to the bombing of my plane or the bombing outside the clinic," she put both her hands on the table and leaned towards her. "You'd better hope they don't fight for extradition." She smiled as Deanna paled slightly. "They don't take terrorist acts lightly." She straightened and smiled. "If that happens?" She shrugged. "You'll be longing for those life sentences."

* * *

Laura sat in their front yard, lost in thought as she watched the two lights that were attached to Lucy and Luna chase each other in the fading sunlight; she couldn't help but be proud of Carmilla. Much like the evolution of her fighting style, she'd shown a combination of composure and restraint that she had a feeling unsettled Deanna far more than her questions had. There was still a piece of the puzzle missing though, and they were no closer to finding it. She sighed as her phone vibrated, taking it from her pocket she found an update from JP.

"She finally passed out," read his text. "Will send you audio file in a few minutes."

"Good job," she typed and looked over her shoulder at the sound of the front door opening behind her. She smiled and looked back her phone to finish her text; Carmilla had finished her shower and come to join her with two steaming mugs in her hands. "Hand her off and get some rest. Bound to be a long weekend."

"10-04," he replied.

"Here," Carmilla prompted as she held a mug out to her. "Phone," she demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"I was thinking we should try to set aside at least a few hours every day for each other," Carmilla explained, her hand still out for Laura's phone. "I've already shut mine off and put it on the charger."

"What if there's an emergency?"

"Anyone who would be trying to get a hold of us knows how to if our cells are off," Carmilla reminded her. "C'mon, can't we shut off for the rest of the night?"

"I suppose," Laura sighed as she handed Carmilla her phone. "I've already heard from JP anyway and that's the only call I was expecting."

"How's Deanna?" Carmilla asked as she joined Laura on the lounge seat.

"She was ranting and raving long enough that they ended up tranq-ing her," Laura supplied. "JP is sending me an audio clip in a little bit but we can listen to it in the morning." She reached for Carmilla's free hand and laced their fingers. "You were amazing this morning."

"Really?" scoffed Carmilla. "I was hoping to get more out of her."

"She's too smart for that," Laura pointed out. "Even if she didn't know we were listening, she knows you'd run straight to Rick with anything you found out."

"True," sighed Carmilla and then looked off to the distance. "We should probably take the furballs in; we can't be certain that some small animals didn't get behind the fence."

"But Luna's leashed and Lucy won't go any further than where Luna is."

"Still, I'd feel better if they were both safely inside," Carmilla said as she put her mug aside, stood and kissed Laura briefly before going to retrieve the little black Chihuahua and their orange Bengal.

Laura's fears that Carmilla wouldn't like her little dog, like the rest of her Carmilla based fears, were unfounded. Sure, she'd hoped Carmilla would accept the reasons for her lies and deceptions, she hadn't expected her to be grateful. They'd only been living in their new home for a week and already it felt like  _their_  home. She smiled as Carmilla walked past her carrying a struggling Luna with Lucy on her heels as she took both of them inside.

She sipped her Bailey's laced hot chocolate as she waited for Carmilla to return, her mind again wandering, only this time it strayed to their afternoon at the gym. Despite Carmilla's demeanor while dealing with Deanna, she still had some anger to work off when they got back. She suspected that the anger wasn't going anywhere, and in some ways that was a good thing; it was easier to be functional when angry over scared. At least Carmilla now had better ways of coping with and siphoning off her justified anger.

"Hey," Carmilla said softly as she placed a hand on Laura's shoulder to get her attention, "it's starting to get a little chilly outside, shall we head in?" Laura nodded and handed Carmilla her mug so that she could negotiate her crutches. "You know," Carmilla continued as they headed inside, "we never did get around to much talking the other night."

"Since you took away my ability to speak, are you really that surprised?" joked Laura.

"You can always say what you need to," Carmilla replied seriously. "Even if I told you not to talk."

"That's not…" chuckled Laura. "I meant, what you were doing to me left me speechless."

"Oh," Carmilla blushed as she opened the door for Laura. "I still think we should talk."

"I wrote about everything I'm curious about in my journal," she countered.

"Not everything," Carmilla disagreed.

"No," Laura blushed. "There was some stuff I prefer talking to you in person about." She shrugged. "If I put it in writing I wouldn't be able to take it back."

"Like spanking?" she prompted as she motioned to the couch.

"Well, yeah." Laura frowned. "Why don't we go to bed?"

"Because there's something I'd like to discuss, and given what happened the other night, seems like a better idea to talk about it out here." She smiled. "Don't you think?"

"I guess," Laura conceded as she sat beside her on the couch and put her crutches aside. "What's up?"

"Well," she started and looked down, seemingly uncharacteristically shy, "I, um, really like it when you take control."

"You do?" Laura chuckled lowly. "I hadn't noticed," she teased.

"I'm not surprised," she laughed. "But we haven't talked about it."

"True," Laura accepted as she ran a hand through Carmilla's hair. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um," stalled Carmilla as she studied their joined hands. "I don't know if I want to go as far as you do, with the, um, punishment aspect of it, but there are some other things I wouldn't mind trying."

"Given your history, I'm not surprised," confided Laura. "So what is your limit?"

"I honestly don't know," she admitted. "To be fair, I don't know how much I'd even feel it if you flogged my back."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the nerves in my back are either damaged or dead," she explained. "Though some of the deeper scars are still a little painful."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't seem important," she offered. "I can feel you touching my back, but only the pressure of you touching me, not your fingers on my skin." She shook her head. "But that isn't important…"

"Of course it's important," differed Laura.

"It's not important in the context of what we're talking about," she clarified.

"Fair enough," Laura conceded. "So what did you want to try?"

"I, um, might have taken a few items out of your 'toy box' and left them on the bed."

"I never expected you to be shy about sex, or talking about it at least," reflected Laura. "If you were just planning on showing me, why say we needed to talk first?"

"Because I thought some warning before we go to bed and you find what I've left out for us was a good idea," she explained. "But I was thinking, maybe, um, some light bondage? I might even be okay with a little spanking."

"How about…" Laura smiled.

"How about, what?"

"I have an idea that I think you'll enjoy," she deflected. "How about you go ahead of me, get undressed and kneel in the middle of the bed facing the headboard?" Carmilla nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "What?"

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"For now," she sidestepped. "But, for me anyway, I found it far more exciting not knowing exactly what you were going to do next." She moved her hand from the back of Carmilla's neck to stroke her cheek. "If I do something you're not comfortable with, just say so, okay?" Carmilla nodded and then accepted her soft kiss. "Go on, I'll be in in a few minutes."

She watched Carmilla take their mugs to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher before heading to their bedroom. She was curious as to what the brunette had chosen from her 'toy box', but thought she'd give her a few minutes before joining her if for no other reason than to build her anticipation.

Laura struggled to her feet with a groan; "Just another week," she thought as she made her way to the front door to check that it was locked and set the alarm. The crutches, but more precisely, her cast, was really starting to get on her nerves. While both limited her mobility, the cast was heavy and her leg had begun to itch something fierce.

She made her way to the bedroom and grinned broadly at the scene she found when she entered; Carmilla, in the middle of the bed, naked and waiting. Laura noticed the items Carmilla had referred to at the end of the bed and went to see what she'd picked; a set of nipple clamps, her neoprene restraints, and a rather large stainless steel butt plug.

"Carm?" she called to her. "Could you bring me my 'toy box' and the length of rope that's also in the drawer?" Carmilla nodded, quickly complied and then returned to her spot in the middle of the bed. "Carm?" She nodded. "Turn around so you can see what I'm talking about," she requested as she tied one end of the rope to the restraints. Once Carmilla had again obeyed, she continued; "This," she held up the butt plug, "is far too big," she advised her and replaced it with a smaller one from the box. "And these?" she said as she held up the nipple clamps. "Are good but I have a pair I bought with you in mind." Carmilla raised an eyebrow and watched as Laura put the clamps back in their smaller box before replacing them with another small box. "But first," she looked over her shoulder and then back, "I want you to bring the table and chair and put them here," she commanded and pointed to a spot at a forty-five-degree angle off the bottom bedpost. "Now," she smiled, "go grab me a towel and a face cloth." Carmilla raised an eyebrow in question. "Don't ask, just do it," she prodded a little more firmly. Carmilla blushed and gave her a short nod before heading to the bathroom.

"On the chair," Laura instructed when she returned. Carmilla put the facecloth aside, folded the towel so it fit on the seat and then helped Laura lower herself to the chair. "See," she started conversationally as she put her crutches aside and then held her arms up so Carmilla could take off her shirt, "I'm already wet and I don't want to stain our new chair." Carmilla chuckled under breath as she knelt in front of her so she could remove her sweatpants, Laura lifting her butt off of the chair with her good leg so Carmilla could manage.

She spread her legs the best she could and pointed to the spot between them. "Kneel." Carmilla dropped to her knees and then sat back on her heels, her hands behind her back and her head bowed. "Carm?" She prodded and waited for her to meet her eyes. She reached forward and stroked her cheek. "Are you sure about this?" Carmilla smiled and nodded. "Alright." She smiled. "First things first." She took the face cloth from the table and tucked into the top of her cast and then inched herself to the edge of the chair. "You're going to take care of me so I can concentrate on you." Carmilla held her hands out to her and then met her eyes again with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "I most definitely encourage you to use your hands."

Carmilla nodded, placed her hands on Laura's thighs, leaned forward to take her into her mouth and elicited a contented sigh from Laura as she tangled her hand in the hair on top Carmilla's head. She used one hand to enter her with first one, and then two, fingers while she reached for her breast with the other. Laura leaned back as Carmilla's practiced mouth and fingers brought her to the edge all too quickly, the muscles in her good thigh straining as she tried to get even closer to her girlfriend's touch.

"M… more…" she stammered only to be rewarded with a third finger and a pinch of her nipple that sent her over the edge. She pulled Carmilla from between her legs and drew her into a deep kiss. "G…" She cleared her throat and tried again. "Good girl." Carmilla beamed and smiled. "Get us some water?"

Carmilla snuck one more quick kiss, sprung to her feet and jogged from the room. Laura pulled herself back up to a seated position and tried to gather her wits before Carmilla returned. With a slightly shaking hand, she took the small box containing the nipple clamps from the box and had just gotten then untangled when Carmilla returned with a pitcher and two glasses of water on a tray. She set the tray on the dresser, poured them each of glass and handed Laura one of them and then resumed her kneeling position between her feet, her water glass held in front of her.

"Go ahead and drink," she encouraged. "You've earned it."

Laura studied her as she sipped her water; she wasn't surprised that Carmilla was intrigued with flipping the script a little, giving up her control instead of taking hers. She was, however, a little bewildered that she wanted it tonight after having so masterfully manipulating her stepmother. After taking control from the very woman who had stripped her of even the hope of controlling her own life. Maybe Carmilla desired it for the same reason she did; for a little while, nothing else mattered. For a little while, she didn't have to make any decisions. Or worry about anything more than what Carmilla had up her sleeve next.

"Done?" she asked as she put her glass aside and held a hand out to Carmilla for hers when she nodded. "Up on your knees and closer." Carmilla obeyed but didn't seem sure what to do with her hands. "You can put your hands wherever you're most comfortable," she offered and then smiled when Carmilla put her hands behind her neck and stuck her chest out. "I wanted to use these," she started as she stretched the nipple clamps apart, a fine chain attaching them with another hanging from the middle of it, a small weighted leather tab at the end of it; "because these are the only ones I bought with you in mind." She smiled. "Granted, I thought you'd be using them on me, but…" she shrugged and applied the first clamp. "Is that too tight?" Carmilla shook her head and she applied the second while keeping the weighted tab in her hand. "Now," she smiled, "you're going to hold this in your mouth," she explained as she held it up to her lips. "If you let it go, it'll drop and tighten the clamps a whole bunch before releasing." Carmilla's eyes grew wide as she took the tab between her teeth. "If you pull on it," Laura gave the chain a small tug that forced a small groan from her, "they'll tighten slightly. Understood?" Carmilla nodded once but stopped immediately as the clamps tightened again. "On your feet and help me up." She got up as quickly as she could without tugging the clamps and held her hands out to Laura to help her back to her feet. She grabbed her restraints from the table and limped closer to her. "Up against the bedpost." She did as she was told. "Hands out." She fastened the restraints around her wrists and took the rope in one hand. "Turn around." She limped to her side and tied the rope to the bedpost above her head with enough slack for her to turn around. "See this?" Carmilla looked up at her bound hands. "If you panic you can pull this rope and it'll release, okay?" Carmilla nodded as little as possible. "Such a quick learner," she teased as she again stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?" She nodded again. "Okay," she smiled and kissed her cheek. "Back up a little with your butt sticking out and your legs spread," she instructed, her tone having regained its firmness.

Laura limped behind her and grabbed the butt plug from the table and then turned back to her. She ghosted Carmilla's back with her fingertips, a flash from the video of Deanna beating her making her hand shake slightly as she traced her scars. So much pain for one so young to bear. She stepped closer and placed a light kiss between her shoulder blades, her free hand running down her side and coming to rest on her hip, the other with the cold butt plug resting on her other hip.

"It's brand new," she supplied as she backed off a little and ran the cold steel up the inside of her thigh. "So I'm going to warm it up, and lube it up, inside of you, because…" she chuckled as her fingers met damp warmth between her legs. "You are very warm," she slipped the butt plug inside her along with the tips of her fingers, "and very wet." She gave her a few thrusts but stopped when Carmilla started to rock her hips in time. "Oh no, no, no…" she chuckled, her voice deep with desire. "Not just yet, my love." She drew the butt plug from inside her and up between her butt cheeks to her other hole, gently pushing it inside her, a little bit at a time. "Relax into it, baby," she cooed as she pushed it in a little further. "That's it," she cooed, "you can take it." She finally pushed it all the way in and rewarded her with entering her with two fingers for a few strokes before taking her hand away completely and pushing her until she stood within a few inches of the bedpost in front of her.

Laura ran both hands up her sides and then leaned in to whisper; "Right about now I'm thinking you're wondering whether this is why I pushed for this particular bed frame." Carmilla chuckled and leaned her forehead against the bedpost. "It was," she admitted as she stepped back and prodded Carmilla to turn around. "But again," she smiled and flushed; the vision of Carmilla bound and in need, almost rendered her speechless, "I thought I'd be the one tied." Carmilla smiled and looked down. "You are so beautiful," she sighed as she stroked her cheek briefly and lifted her so she could meet her eyes. "You…" she sighed. "You have no idea the effect you have on me, you know that?" Carmilla blushed deeply. "I really wish my leg wasn't broken," she commented as she considered her next move. "I'm so turned on right now," she shook her head and stepped so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from her body. "I'd slip in our biggest Feeldoe, turn you around, bend you over and fuck you so hard." Carmilla groaned in appreciation. "But I suppose," she sighed dramatically, "I'll just have to improvise." She limped to Carmilla's side and then went to sit at the end of the bed. "I'm going to lay down with my head near the corner of the bed," she explained as she reached out to touch her. "And you," she smiled, "you're going to climb on the bed and kneel over my face so I can reward you, but…" she chuckled. "You have to keep the plug inside while you do and you can't drop the weight, understood?"

Once Carmilla had given her a single nod followed by a wince as the clamps tightened, she laid back on the bed, and with some effort, moved into position with her arms. She turned slightly on her side to watch Carmilla as she tried, with all her might to move, both carefully and gracefully onto the bed and then kneel over her face. She pulled herself closer with Carmilla's knees and then, as she entered her with two fingers, took her into her mouth.

All her worries, all her doubts, faded to something less than background noise as she gazed up from between Carmilla's legs, her scent, her beauty, all that mattered now.

She added a third finger inside her and reached up with her thumb to push on the plug in her behind. Carmilla let out a gasp, followed by a groan as the weight fell from her mouth, tightened the clamps and then fell to the bed. She began to grind in earnest, the knuckles on her hands wrapped around the bedpost turning white as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Laura smiled as she reached up with her free hand to massage her breast and pinched her nipple until Carmilla cried her name in one long moan as she tightened around the fingers inside her.

They continued a few moments longer as one orgasm turned into two, and then three before Carmilla released her own hands and moved to cuddle into her side. Laura rubbed her back as their breathing slowed. She turned, kissed her forehead and then met her eyes.

"You good?" Carmilla nodded. "You know you can talk now, don't you?"

"Got nothing to say," Carmilla sighed as she propped herself up on an elbow. "Except," she leaned forward and kissed her softly, "that was amazing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Creampuffs! I know this is a little later than usual but the person who is semi-responsible for the tardiness of this chapter is also pretty much solely responsible for the NSFW content not fading to black before the good stuff. But then again, she's also guilty of putting a smile on my face despite all the real world crap life has been dealing me lately. Until next time Creampuffs, feedback is always encouraged and appreciated.


	14. What Fresh Intel Is This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know… I'm really behind on updates. I could make a bunch of excuses but that isn't why you're here, you're here for the newest chapter, right? And just a reminder, you've all got just 1 more chapter to figure out what the nod has been in every chapter, any guesses?

Road Trip, Day Four

Disneyland

Laura had been on edge all day. It wasn't just that the doctors in L.A. had confirmed Carmilla's suspicions about her leg but that she had spotted someone following them as they'd left the clinic. That same car had followed them to Disneyland. She took her phone from her pocket, opened her camera and turned to take a picture of Carmilla. Only she wasn't actually taking a picture of Carmilla but the man about fifteen steps behind Steven who was covering their backs. She turned again and made it seem like she was taking a selfie with her girlfriend, but was instead taking a photo of the woman about fifteen feet in front of Betty.

"What are…" Carmilla started and then sighed; "We're being followed?" Laura nodded as she sent both pictures to Lafontaine along with a request to find out whatever they could about them. "How long?"

"I spotted a car following us from the clinic to here," supplied Laura. "But he's gained a partner since we got here." Laura showed her the pictures.

"So what do we do about it?" Laura shrugged. "Maybe we should call it a day?"

"One more ride," Laura countered and looked ahead. "C'mon, we're almost at 'It's a Small World'." She took her phone out, texted Betty their next destination and then looked up to see Betty lengthen her stride as she headed towards the ride.

"Pup?"

"Yeah?" Laura replied hesitantly; she recognized Carmilla's 'I want to say something and I hope it doesn't make you mad' tone.

"I've been thinking…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe we should postpone this part of the trip…"

"But…" Laura tried to interrupt.

"I know, and appreciate, all the thought you've put into this, I do, but…" she sighed. "Wouldn't you rather come back when we don't have to have all these precautions?" Laura had no reply. "Wouldn't it be far more fun to come back, after all this over, with our friends?" Carmilla had a point, even if Laura was loathed to admit it. "Besides…"

"I shouldn't be walking so much?" Laura finished for her, impressed it had taken Carmilla as long as it had to point it out.

"Well, no," agreed Carmilla. "But that isn't what I was going to say," she chided. "I hate this…" she waved her hands around; "this not being able to touch you in public."

"But we agreed…"

"That we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," Carmilla finished for her. "But that's just it," she soothed; "I'd rather come back when we can just have fun and be ourselves."

"Maybe we should just head home then," Laura replied sadly as she glanced at her phone. "C'mon, they're almost finished clearing the ride."

It had been the park's management's idea, after Laura had called and inquired whether they could be given an exception to carry their guns within the park's limits and the two subsequent bombings in Vegas, the park had offered to close to the public entirely so they could enjoy it without worry. That, however, wasn't what Laura wanted. Part of the magic, the whole atmosphere of the park, was its visitors. Having the park to themselves would have been almost eerie. Instead, they'd come to a compromise; one of them could carry a gun and they would clear each ride as they reached it so they could ride alone. While the logical choice would have been Steven to carry his sidearm, Betty was the sharpshooter. Carmilla had felt bad about inconveniencing the park's other visitors and had insisted, after hearing the plan, that the pick up about ten thousand dollars worth of park's coupons to hand out to those waiting in line. All that received them were surprised but grateful. Perhaps, for the first time in the park's history, some would leave with more money than they'd come with as Carmilla had also arranged to have the coupons redeemed for twice their face value in cash.

"So what are we going to do about our new friends?" Carmilla inquired as they approached their destination.

"They seem content to watch," Laura commented and sighed. "Maybe it's time we gave them something to see?"

"Our first 'fight'?" whispered Carmilla as they made their way to the side door where Betty was waiting. Laura nodded. "Got any ideas?"

"Not really…"

"I think I do," Carmilla offered as they watched Betty get into the first empty boat. They let one boat pass and then got into the next while Steven did the same behind them. Carmilla rested her arm across Laura's shoulders and pulled her close. She moved some hair behind Laura's ear and then leaned in to whisper; "Until then," she rested her free hand on Laura's inner thigh, "why don't we talk about all the lovely things I plan on doing to you when we get back to our hotel room?"

"Here?" Laura groaned as Carmilla kissed and then nipped at her neck. "Really, babe?"

"We're alone," Carmilla countered.

"We're on a kid's ride!" Laura stammered as Carmilla's hand made its way beneath the leg of her shorts.

"So?" she chuckled as she continued kissing down Laura's neck. "I'm looking forward to having you to myself tonight, without worrying about who's listening."

Just as Laura was trying, and failing, to work up the nerve to stop her, she was spared the dilemma when her phone rang.

"You realize we're not alone, don't you?" Steven questioned as soon as she managed to stop Carmilla long enough to answer her phone.

"We're aware," Laura managed.

"What do want to do about it?"

"Nothing," she forced out as she finally stopped the hand creeping up the inside of her leg. "I've sent Laf their pictures, let's see who they are before we decide what to do about them."

"Maybe we should call it a day?"

"We were thinking the same thing," Laura replied as she met Carmilla's eyes. "One more ride after this, maybe something on the way to the train?"

"I'll text Betty," he replied and ended the call.

"So," Carmilla drawled as she sat back, "one more ride?"

"Well, no," she sighed. "We'll head towards the train, argue on the way there, I'll head off towards the train with Steven and you and Betty can walk back."

"I'm sure you have a reason for all that?"

"Betty has the gun and Steven won't force me to talk," she reasoned and then reached up to stroke Carmilla's cheek. "I'm sorry, Kitten, I meant this to be fun."

"Don't you get it yet?" Carmilla replied tenderly. "It doesn't matter where we are, or what we're doing, so long as we're doing it together." She looked around a moment and then pushed herself away from Laura. "We're coming to end of the ride," she pointed out.

"You know what?" Laura sighed. "Scratch all that." Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "I haven't the energy for a full-blown fight."

"You head for the back exit and I'll send Steven after you?"

"Sure," she smiled. "You head out the normal way with Betty and Ethan…"

"I thought that was him!" chuckled Carmilla. "If he's here, who's watching the house in Vegas?"

"Don't know," Laura shrugged. "Wasn't my idea." Their conversation was cut short as the ride came to an end, Betty waiting for them, her arms crossed over her chest as she scanned the waiting lineup. Carmilla exited first as she was closest to the platform turned and extended a hand to Laura to help her do the same. Laura, however, didn't appreciate the gesture, and instead climbed from the ride with a glare in her direction,

"Oh c'mon…" Carmilla pleaded as Laura turned her back on her and walked away. "Laura!" she called as she jogged after her. "Will you just wait?" she spat out as she reached out and grabbed her by the arm. Laura turned and glared at her. "We have to wait for Steven," she pointed out in a whisper. "Babe, please," she pleaded in a regular tone, "just listen for a moment?"

"I'm done talking about this!" spat Laura with a glance over Carmilla's shoulder. She looked back and met her eyes. "Just…" she sighed, "I need a little space, please?"

Laura didn't wait for a reply but turned and walked away.

"Fuck," Carmilla sighed with a shake of her head and then looked at Steven as he and Betty joined her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her!"

"Shouldn't you being doing that?" he countered.

"No," she shook her head. "She doesn't want to talk to me right now."

"But…"

"We'll go out the front," she interrupted, noticed he was about to do the same, and added in an undertone; "We'll head out the normal way," she said with a nod to Betty, "and Ethan can watch out backs."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Betty added when Steven hesitated. "Go on, you've also got the best chance to catch up to her." Realizing the fight was lost, Steven sighed and headed off after Laura. "Shall we?" Betty prompted with a wave toward the exit, only breaking the silence as they regained the sunlight. "Train or walk?"

"Walk," she replied and started towards the main entrance of the park. "She's probably headed to the train and…"

"She needs time to cool off?" Betty prompted. Carmilla nodded and hoped that it would be enough. "Want to tell me what happened back there?"

"Not really," she thought and cursed Laura; she'd chosen to go with Steven for this very reason, she didn't want to talk to Betty. "I might have suggested we cut this leg of our trip short…"

"No pun intended?" joked Betty.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is this because of her leg?" she offered.

"Partly," Carmilla admitted, grateful that she didn't have to outright lie to Betty. "But it's not just that," she sighed. "It's all these…" she shook her head.

"Precautions?"

"That and the fact that we can't even hold hands," Carmilla pointed out.

"Why not though?"

"As much as general acceptance has improved…"

"Two women holding hands might still draw unwanted attention?" Carmilla nodded. "Sorry, that really sucks."

"It really does," Carmilla chuckled, glanced over her shoulder and then back to her. "If Ethan's here, who is watching my house?"

"His sister."

"Your idea?"

"Steven's," Betty corrected. "We needed a third person watching our backs who wouldn't be immediately associated with you."

"Why didn't you tell Laura?"

"Hadn't gotten around to it," Betty replied, but Carmilla sensed there was more to it.

"Has something else happened?" she questioned.

"Other than the fact we're being followed?" Carmilla waited. "Not that I know of."

"Well, that's a relief, at least," she sighed. "We were due for a break."

They walked in silence until the main gates of the park came into view, Betty the first to break it.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" She came to stop and waited for Carmilla to do the same. "I mean, Laura was terrified of how you'd take the truth." She raised an eyebrow. "How  _are_  you taking it?"

"I think," Carmilla smiled, "I was more concerned that she wouldn't act like the Laura I've gotten to know and grown to love." She shrugged. "I don't think she's changed so much as my perception of her has."

"You realize you don't need to protect her?"

"I realize the only thing she needs protecting from is her own stubbornness," joked Carmilla. "But that's what you do when you love someone, isn't it? Regardless of what they do for a living, we're hard-wired to protect the things and people we love, don't you think?"

* * *

Carmilla sat comfortably in the corner of the couch, Laura resting in her arms while they talked to Tecia and the party went on around them. Many of her guests had arrived on Friday, but those that had come from closer had only arrived that afternoon. She scanned the room and smiled; it was nice to see everyone relaxed and having fun. It had been a long week and her friends deserved a break from it as much as she and Laura did.

Her gaze came to rest on Danny and her new 'friend' Stef as the two chatted on the other side of the room. She didn't remember seeing her at the gym, though Laura had mentioned she'd joined back in March. Despite that, there was something vaguely familiar about her. She watched as Stef laughed at something Danny had said, dipped her head, swept her hair behind one ear and then turned and met her eyes. The blonde smiled, raised an eyebrow and then her glass to her, before turning back to Danny.

"Isn't that right, babe?" Laura asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Isn't 'what' right?" she asked.

"The only reason you want to train with me is that you think no one else will?" provided Tecia.

"You'll notice I've chosen to start our training with training with all Pettis team members?" she pointed out.

"So?"

"So, I trained with my teammates for six weeks," she shrugged. "I figure I can learn more training with people I haven't already trained with."

"That's fair," she conceded. "But why me specifically?"

"You're approximately the same size and build as Carla," she supplied. "And you've fought her recently." She smiled. "I'd be an idiot not to train with you." She considered her a moment. "However, given you're fighting a friend of mine and I wouldn't feel right helping you beat her, I'll understand if you don't want to train with me. However, I'd really appreciate training a little with you, at least until Laura is better if that's okay with you?"

"I'll, uh, think about it," she replied, went to take a sip of her beer and realized it was empty. "I'm going to grab another one," she commented as she stood, "Can I get you anything?"

"Water for me, thanks," Carmilla answered.

"Same," Laura added after a glance at the wine bottle they were sharing. "Shall we finish this?" she asked as she reached for it and refilled her glass.

"Sure," she smiled. "But you take most of it, I want to do some training tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I don't want to go into Monday completely cold."

"Fair enough." Laura studied her a moment. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Carmilla shrugged. "C'mon Kitten, what's going on?"

"How much do we know about Stef?" she asked as she took her glass from Laura.

"Nothing more than I've already told you, why?"

"There's just," she shook her head. "There's something familiar about her."

"You're sure you're not just jealous?" Laura joked.

"Of Stef?" Laura nodded with a smirk. "No, I want Danny to be happy, it's just…"

"Convenient timing?" offered Laura.

"Well, yeah," she admitted. She stared at the two across the room a moment and then made up her mind. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Laura asked as Carmilla climbed out from behind her.

"Just to the gym," Carmilla supplied. "You've got your phone?" Laura nodded. "I need to check a hunch." She kissed her forehead. "If I'm right, we're going to want to talk to Danny and her new friend." She stood straight. "If I'm wrong, I'll be right back."

Carmilla took Laura's uncertain smile as an answer and made for the gym. "If it's nothing, it's nothing," she thought. "But if it's something?" She shook her head as she entered the gym. "Then it might be everything." She made her way over to the computer, typed in her password, entered the member files and took a sip of her wine as she waited for them to load. She put her glass aside and typed 'Stef' into the search bar. "Well fuck me sideways with a cactus…" she muttered as she took her phone from her pocket and texted Laura; not only did she recognize Stef's last name, she recognized her address. At this stage in the game, she doubted either was a coincidence and texted Laura.

She downed the last of her wine, left the glass on the counter and made her way across the gym to her office, hitting the heavy bag with everything she had on the way by. Carmilla hated being right sometimes. Hated that she was likely going to hurt someone she'd only just salvaged a friendship with. She stopped at her office door, the door to the gym having just opened behind her.

"What do mean 'you don't know'?" Danny questioned Laura tersely.

"She means I haven't told her," she called. "Please, won't you both join us in my office?"

Danny shared a look with Stef, who, Carmilla noticed, didn't seem too eager to meet her or Laura's eyes. She turned back to her office, opened the door, left it open behind her and went to sit behind her desk. She took a deep breath and templed her fingers under her chin; keeping her anger in check was going to be a problem.

Laura entered first, followed by Danny and a sheepish looking Stef.

"Here," she looked at Laura as she stood, "sit here."

Laura nodded and took her seat as Danny and Stef did the same on the other side of the desk. Carmilla went to sit on the side of the desk and then appraised the young blonde in front of her.

"Your last name is Foster?" she questioned.

"Foster?" Danny blurted. "You said your last name was Ad…" she trailed off as she turned to glare at Stef. "Who the fuck are you?"

"My thoughts exactly," Carmilla added calmly. "I took a look at your membership file and I noticed your address is the same as the makeshift clinic that blew up a week ago." She tilted her head. "I'm guessing neither is a coincidence?" Stef looked down at her tightly clasped hands. "My only question is; you had to know I'd make the connection eventually, why not try to hide it better?"

"Because she wanted you to figure it out," commented Laura. "The better question is, why?

"You used me?" prodded Danny. "To get close to them, didn't you?"

"No, I…" Stef responded and then trailed off at the look of pain on Danny's face. "I thought you were dead," she continued, almost pleading. "I've liked you since the first time I saw you but I wanted to wait until…"

"Until, what?" Danny interjected. "Until you could get close to them?"

"No, that's not…" she looked back to Laura and Carmilla. "I had no idea, not 'til a few months ago, that there was a reason she wanted me to come here…"

"She?" Laura questioned.

"My mother," Stef replied.

"And that would be?" Carmilla asked slowly.

"Deidre Morgan," she answered after a deep breath.

"So she sent you here?" Carmilla asked as she stood and started to pace behind Laura. "To what? Spy on me?"

"Not, um, not exactly," she answered nervously and looked down. "You have to understand, I didn't…" Stef sighed and looked to the ceiling. "I didn't even know my mother was my mother until a few years ago." She explained as she looked back at them. "Even then I had no idea she had any connection to you." She shook her head. "I was adopted at a couple weeks old, grew up with a generous Auntie Dee. And then, a few years ago, I didn't see her for almost a year." Laura and Carmilla shared a look. "When she came back," she shook her head again. "She didn't look quite the same, nor act it."

"In what way?" Carmilla prompted as she took her spot on the desk again.

"Well her nose was really crooked, for one thing, and she'd lost a bunch of weight," she answered. "She told me, about a month before I joined, that I should check it out, that maybe I might find some new friends here."

"Bet she asked you about those new friends, didn't she?" questioned Laura.

"What do you mean, she was acting differently?" asked Carmilla at the same time.

"Yes, but only in general terms, not about any of you specifically," she replied to Laura and then looked at Carmilla. "Almost…" she shook her head and sighed. "Resigned?" She shook her head again. "Beaten, maybe?"

"Interesting…" Carmilla breathed thoughtfully and then gasped. "Wait! Who is your father?"

"The same as yours," she answered.

"But that's not…" Carmilla stammered. "He said he never…"

"I don't know how it happened," Stef supplied. "Only that is who she says my father is."

Suddenly, horribly, the pieces fell into place. Trying for a male heir and finding out she was pregnant with a girl, Deirdre had hidden her away from her sister. She didn't want to think of the how; not only did the possibilities sicken her, it wasn't important. No, the biggest question was, why now?

"So you weren't using Danny to get close to me?" she questioned on Danny's behalf.

"No, god, no," she rushed out. "I was just too shy to say anything before now, and I thought she was dead and I didn't want to risk missing the chance a second time…"

"Alright, alright, stop…" chuckled Danny. "I'm not saying you're off the hook, not yet anyway." She reached for her hand. "But if you cooperate with my friends, I'll think about talking about it, deal?"

"More than fair," Stef smiled and looked back to Carmilla. "Though I really don't know anything so I don't know how I can help."

"I don't know," drawled Carmilla as she turned to share a look with Laura before continuing. "Do you think you could get your mother a message?" Stef looked at her fearfully. "Tell her we need to talk."

"You won't try to hurt her, will you?"

"How much do you know about what she and your aunt put me and my brother through?" asked Carmilla, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"I…" she replied quietly and cleared her throat. "Rumors, mostly…"

"Then you know, even if she says she wasn't responsible, she didn't stop it either," pointed out Laura.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone," Carmilla stated when the silence stretched. When Stef look up, she added; "Yet." She stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "If she gives me a reason not to, I won't." She shrugged. "It's the best I can offer." She tilted her head to the side. "The same goes for you; hurt my friend and I'll hurt you, understood?"

"I wouldn't…"

"Understood?" Carmilla spoke over her.

"Understood."

"Good," she nodded. "Now go, you owe Danny more of an explanation than you do us."

Carmilla waited until they'd left and then went to straddle Laura where she sat.

"You think that was a good idea?" Laura asked as Carmilla ran her hands through her hair.

"Asking for a meeting?"

"Well, that," Laura answered and turned to kiss Carmilla's palm. "And letting her go to tell her mother that we suspect something."

"I doubt she got that from our conversation," differed Carmilla.

"Why else would you ask to meet?"

"To call a truce?" Carmilla offered innocently. "Take the sister we already have and let her and her daughter go free?"

"Maybe," Laura sighed and tilted her head back. "Would it be bad form to skip the rest of the party and head home?"

"Since I hardly think they'll miss us?" Carmilla smiled and kissed her softly. "No." She sat back and regarded her. "You think this is a bad idea?"

"Yes," she replied simply. "But it's the only plan we've got, so…"

"Better than no plan at all?" Laura shrugged. "I want this over. I'm betting she does too. Maybe between all of us, we can have the best Christmas ever."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I, more than likely, won't have another update before the New Year. Between the holiday, working overtime and trying to get my place ready for a visitor on January 2, I doubt I'll have time to breathe, let alone write. Fear not, gentle readers, I promise I will be back before you know it and see you all next year!


End file.
